Secrets Revealed, Rize of the Corrupted
by Qu33n0f1c3
Summary: Hikari sees Vamdemon on Earth, and with Koushiro's help, captures him. After learning that he was somehow made human, the children fight to earn his trust and learn of hidden secrets Vamdemon holds. Slash-Angemon/Vamdemon. UPDATED with Rize chpt. 1.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer - I do not own Digimon and I do not make any money from these writings.

Song of the Chapter - Adagio From the Moonlight Sonata

Japanese Terms – Yagami:Kamiya, Taichi:Tai, Hikari:Kari, Tailmon:Gatomon, Picodevimon:Demidevimon, Vamdemon:Myotismon, Pinoccimon:Puppetmon, Yamato:Matt, Takeru:TK

Revised on May 14, 2008.

* * *

...chapter ONE – Prologue

For the first time in a long while it was quiet at the Yagami apartment. The parents of the home were away for the night, at a social gathering with Yamato and Takeru's. Taichi and Agumon, who normally were rather rowdy, were passed out on top one other on the bed in their room periodically let out snores or varying sound levels. Tailmon was asleep in the living room, instead of with her partner. She was curled up contently, purring in a small, custom made bed specially designed for her size and comfort.

Only Hikari lay awake, curled up in the blankets on her high bed. Her window was open, letting a cold, wintry breeze flow through the room and mingle with the stale air. Absently she pulled her blanket tighter as she found herself thinking about the events involving the digimon. There was much on her mind, such as how each battle seemed to tie in with the previous and the one to come, and of the digimon types themselves.

'_Digimon are confusing creatures_.' She thought. Some were kind and loving while others were harsh and hateful. Even after almost five years she still didn't completely understand them. Sometimes she tried to compare them to the vast spectrum of human emotions she knew, but it had not worked out well. Humans could show a variety of emotions and personality, and while digimon could as well, it was much more one-sided.

The kind, loving digimon were almost always so - happy and content creatures that only became angry or agitated for small amounts of time, as if no amount of sadness or pain could deter their spirits eternally. These were usually the data types. The harsh and hateful types were also almost always like that as well, but their variant emotions occurred even less often than the data types. She had only seen malevolent creatures show compassion but once or twice, the clearest case being Pinocchimon's yearning for friendship. Any creatures that acted this way were usually the virus type.

The third was less common than the other two, and to Hikari were most like human beings. They were more or less equally happy and sad, and did not get as carried away with their emotions as she had seen others be. Because of this ability to love and hate, their vulnerability was their strength. They had both spectrums of emotions and could sway to the side of good or evil. These were labeled as vaccines.

Even after they were categorized there were inconsistencies. Wormmon was a virus digimon yet he showed characteristics of the data type. Despite everything Ken had done to him he had forgiven the boy over and over, even when he was not asked for it, and continued to stick by his side. It reminded her of the faith and trust Picodevimon had in Vamdemon...and both of them ended up the same way in the end...dead by their master's working, though Wormmon's demise had not been as ghastly, and had come back in the end. Was that to be the fate of all digimon that betrayed their types? Surely not.

Hikari tossed a bit before throwing her blanket to the foot of the bed and sitting up. Silently she climbed down the ladder and shuffled over to the parted window, allowing the crisp breeze to blow back her hair. Outside white snow fell slowly to the already covered ground, creating a fresh coat over the hardened snow of days past. It gained speed with each passing minute. It was two weeks before Christmas, and the weather reinforced the spirit of the holiday, but it just didn't seem to affect her. Instead it reminded her of the day her brother had first gone to the digital world...of the snowstorm in July. '_Or was it August?_' She thought, unsure of her memory after so many years.

She glanced upwards to the sky. Circling the moon was a long, snake-like silhouette that moved fluidly around it in what appeared to be a perfect circuit. It traveled the course three complete times before dissipating into the center. She had told her brother about it a couple of weeks prior, citing that it may be a digimon, but he had dismissed it as the hallucination of a sleep deprived teenager.

Hikari sighed and moved back to her bed, climbing back up the stairs slowly and deliberately, wishing she knew why she was the only one that could see it. Her thoughts drifted back to the digital world; back to the viruses types and her enemies of past. Many thoughts ran through her head.

_'Why did they all think it was their 'destiny' to overthrow the two worlds? In every single case they claimed the world was theirs to rule...to destroy. They must have had some reason to want to do it, besides their attribute. They must have had some common root. Revenge maybe...but for what? I know Tai is wrong in saying they were simply inherently evil. Evil is in the eye of the beholder, after all. Everything is... They were probably doing what they truly thought was the right thing. Besides, no one is born evil...just somehow corrupted. That happens to digimon...right..._'

She had fallen asleep at last.


	2. Familiar Face

Song of the Chapter – Butterfly by Wada Kouji

Japanese Terms – Koushiro:Izzy

Revised on May 14, 2008.

* * *

...chapter TWO - Familiar Face

Taichi leaned against his sister's bed, glaring at her sleeping form. He shook her arm gently, then again more roughly. Frustrated, he continued the motion without pause. After fruitless seconds of this activity, he stopped and sighed in annoyance.

'_I've been at it for five minutes_!' He thought, though annoyance was slowly turning into amazement that his sister could be so immersed in the land of dreams; an action that was generally reserved for him.

"Kari, wake up!" He prodded with his voice, curious to see if speech would make a difference. "Do you remember where we are going?"

"Mm?" She whimpered, turning her back to him. It wasn't much of a reaction, but it was certainly a start.

"KARI!" He yelled, catching her off guard and effectively eliminating the sleep in her. She jumped, and stirred a bit, rolling back onto her stomach so that she was facing him, but kept her eyes shut in protest.

"What..." She grumbled, rather unlike her energetic self.

"The mall..." He muttered, knowing the word would encourage her to cooperate.

"What?" She opened an eye.

Taichi smiled disdainfully, and thought, '_I knew it would work._'

"What about the mall? We're still going aren't we?" She asked with worry, both eyes open and fighting with the amount of light trying to enter them

"Of course we're still going." He grunted. "Just not alone." She blinked at him in apparent confusion.

Taichi growled slightly. '_Don't get frustrated. I've been told I'm like this too_.' Taking a breath he continued. "The whole gang is going to be there. Mimi even traveled here early from America! It was a surprise, so no one knew until today when she arrived on Jyou's doorstep." He explained, watching his sister waken with each word he spoke.

"Really!" She piped up, grinning. "It'll be great for everyone to be together again! It's been so long!"

"Yeah," He said, finally relaxing. "We should be there in about...three hours, so make sure you're ready."

'_Three hours_.' She thought. '_That should be plenty of time_.' She swung her legs off the side of the bed, forcing Taichi to back away. He made to leave, glancing back at her momentarily before shutting the door. She dressed with vigor, putting on a heavy pink sweater and khaki pants. She retrieved and set aside a scarf as well, for extra protection from the chilling weather outside. Hastily she reached into her drawer for a brush and pulled a chair in front of the window to allow the cold breeze from outside to blow by her and awaken her even more.

As she brushed through knots created in sleep she surveyed the land below her room. The snow on the ground made the day bright despite the clouds threatening to spill in the sky. She could see children playing in now deep snow that had fallen overnight. Her gaze shifted to a few feet away from the first group of children to a second gathered at the foot of a tree. They were throwing snowballs upwards.

She followed their aim to see a man sitting high up who looked rather perturbed but did nothing. He had blond hair, most of which was tucked inside the back of a shirt that was light and overly large for his slender frame. Despite being hidden away, a large amount of hair remained whipping in the wind and about his face, obscuring deep and troubled blue eyes.

'_How did he get up there?_' She wondered, eyebrows raising in amazement. '_Not even Tai can climb that tree, though he did stop trying a few years ago, and that man looks so familiar...but where could I have seen him before?_'

As if he could sense her thoughts, his gaze traveled to the window Hikari was watching from. Upon seeing her his eyes widened and the annoyed look on his face from the children was replaced with one of shock and horror. "Shit..." He muttered, surprised voice traveling on the wind. She dropped her brush with a gasp, letting it hit the table and fall to the floor as her mind made a connection between the man's voice and appearance. Snapping his head away, a stern look planted on his face, he slowly stood, holding a branch to his side tightly so as not to fall. He glanced back at her once more before sliding quickly and gracefully to the cold ground below.

Hikari jumped as the door creaked open and Tailmon shuffled inside, stretching as she walked the way cats do when they've just woken from a long nap. She was about to say something but Hikari flew past her to find her brother, thinking it might be unwise to tell the cat what she had seen.

"Taichi..." She called, but received no answer. She spun in place looking for him. "Tai! Come here, I think I saw-"

"Not now, Kari!!" He growled from a distant room. "I'm busy!"

"But Tai, I -"

"I said I'm BUSY Kari! Go bother Mom or something."

A lump caught in her throat at her brother's dismissal. She was probably just imaging it, but at that moment when voice and appearance blended together the resemblance was so strikingly similar. Tailmon poked her head outside Hikari's room and gazed at her quizzically.

"Are you okay, Kari?" She asked softly, a hint of worry in her voice. "You don't seem yourself."

"I'm fine..." She whispered, but Tailmon was unconvinced. The cat looked downwards, thinking of what to say, and when she looked up again her partner was gone.

...

Hikari stood impatiently in the elevator trying to steady her shaking hands and control her breathing and beating heart. Her thoughts frightened her, for if the man she saw was the same as the man, no, the creature she was thinking of...

'_Myotismon.'_ She thought wildly. '_He looks like Myotismon. What am I going to do? He looked as frightened as I am...could that be why he fled?_'

The only way to be certain was to find out herself, scared as she was. The elevator come to a stop with a lurch, and after an agonizing moment the doors drifted apart with a ping. She stepped out warily, wondering if he had already fled a far distance away. Her worry was ill placed, as she found him easily, his appearance branded in her mind.

He was hidden in the shadows of her building, leaning against the wall and staring at something he held in his hands. There was a glint of reflected light from the sun hitting it as he turned it about his hands. She stood unmoving for a minute as he stared at it. Tucking it away, he lifted his head and glanced in many directions, again locking eyes with Hikari. He stood there frozen, seemingly at ease, but his eyes betrayed him. Slowly he took a step forward then another, and moved around the corner to his right. She walked over to the corner and peered around the side to see his form retreating with a fast run. Desire for answers burning inside her, she took off running as well.

He was beginning to run out of breath. Never had he felt such a sensation! His lungs hurt and his throat burned as he breathed short, ragged breaths in his relentless flight. Tears were running down his cheeks from the wind against his eyes, and his hair was a mess about his head. For almost ten minutes he wove in and out of people and between buildings, numerous times thinking he had lost her only to find her right on his tail. Once he had gained a large lead he stopped again and doubled over in pain. His stomach and ribs burned as he let out a groan of pain. He looked back again to find her at the end of the alley, no longer alone. Behind her was a mess of red hair.

'_The computer boy_' He thought and broke into a run once more. He growled in frustration as he found himself back at the apartment building where the chase had started. He could see annoyance plain on her face as well.

_'I wish I knew this area _better.' He thought dismally. _ 'At this rate she'll hunt me down and kill me for sure.'_ No matter what he did he just couldn't get away from her.. As he ran he glanced back and saw her come to a stop. 'What-'

With a rough jolt he was flung backwards to the ground. His head hit the pavement with a thud. He could feel the air get pushed out of his lungs, following a strong jolt of pain in the organ. He struggled with the pain to look upwards. A large, muscular main was towering above him, a look of anger etched on his face. He saw only a blur as a huge hand flew downwards and grabbed him at his neck and pulled him up to eye level. He let out a gasp at the flash of pain and inability to breath.

"You'd better watch where you're going, pretty boy." He growled with a deep, hateful voice.

He clenched his eyes shut and began to flail in a desperate attempt to free himself. Scratching and kicking as hard as he could, his salvation came when he landed a foot in the burly man's groin. With a bellow the man dropped him to the ground. There was another flash of pain as his rear scraped the pavement. While breathing huge gulps of air he clenched his hands in anger. Looking around at the ground he saw he was standing before a construction worker. They must have been putting an addition onto the apartments as there were long metal poles lining the ground. He quickly grabbed one and held it up just in time to block a strong punch the brute of a man had thrown at him.

With a screech the pole broke in half, twisting to a sharp point at the end of each piece where it had snapped off. He smiled to himself watching the man pull back his fist once more fling it forward. Moving quickly, he positioned one of the half pieces of pole so that it went through the man's hand through the palm and out the back of his hand, creating a large, wet wound. Blood splashed first towards the assailant then back at himself. The injured man stared at the wound for a moment as the realization of what had occurred traveled through his brain before letting out a scream. He twisted the metal inside the would a few more time, relishing the man's pain before pulling it out with a strong tug. Blood seeped from the gaping hole. Slowly he licked his lips, clearing the sticky substance off his lips and into his mouth, keeping eye contact with the man cradling his hand all the while.

'_Still sweet...'_ He thought wryly, though the flavor was clearly not the same. A look of revulsion formed on the man's face at the action he had just witnessed.

Sirens blaring in the distance drew him away from his thoughts. Turning his head slowly he saw a woman with a cell phone held loosely. She had just ended a call. At a fierce glare from him she took on a sick look and took a few steps backward. A number of people moved in front of her as he took a step fowards, metal pole still in hand. He stopped and growled , fighting a fading instinct to slaughter the woman, knowing it would further worsen his predicament. He dropped the metal and ran a hand through his hair in frustration and bolted down the nearest alleyway.

Koushiro and Hikari were on his heels in an instant. Dismally he realized he was much slower this time and extremely dizzy. His vision blurred suddenly as a sharp pain flashed through his forehead. He lost his footing and slipped on a patch of thick, nearly invisible ice. The entire thing happened in slow motion to him. His vision suddenly crystal clear, he felt his body fly into the air as his foot hit an uprooted tree branch. His body twisted about twice in the air before he crashed with a crunch into the bricks of a neighboring apartment building. The first thing he felt upon impact was a crack and a searing pain in the arm he had hit the wall with, then another sharp pain in the back of his head. Suddenly he couldn't breath. He began to cough violently, unable to control the pain that prevented him from breathing properly. As the fit subsided, he disdainfully looked up into the eyes of his two pursuers.


	3. Confrontation and Abduction

...chapter THREE Confrontation and Abduction

His blue eyes locked with Hikari's as he struggled to regain his breath. Koushiro took a few steps forward, curiosity dancing in his eyes. He hesitated with the prospect of moving in front of his pursuers. After a number of seconds he extended his arm and tried to push himself upwards only to have it buckle underneath his weight. He let out a yelp of pain as he crashed back to the ground. He clenched his teeth together to keep himself quiet. His canines were unusually sharp compared to Hikari's.

His blond hair was now matted to his head, a fact which contributed to the shivering his body was emitted. Hikari stepped forward, instinct to help the injured taking over her, and extender her hand towards his arm.

"WHAT are you doing?" He yelled as best he could but the sound emitted was but a whisper due to lack of air.

"I'm trying to help you up." She said, thrusting her hand forward and clasping it tightly around his wrist.. He gritted his teeth even harder then let out a second yelp of pain as she pulled. Frenzied, he jerked back his arm, causing a fresh burst of pain to shoot through his arm and body.

"Don't touch." He growled at her, fixating hateful eyes upon hers.

She instantly retracted her hand, shocked at the outburst and the obvious hurt she had caused him. Then, finding her courage, she stared back at him. "Why not? I was just trying to-"

"It HURTS!" He spat, disgusted at her stupidity. '_If only I had taken care of her five years ago. I wouldn't have to deal with this trouble right now.'_

Hikari thought about his reply for a while, saying nothing. Without warning she grabbed at his opposite arm, catching him off guard and successfully pulling him to his feet. He pulled himself away from her as is she were poison and leaned against the wall that he crashed into. Slowly he dusted off the snow that had caked to his sweater with his good arm, glaring at the girl all the while.

"What do you want from me?" He asked quietly, head hung in defeat. "Why are you following me?"

"You ran away from me." She said, now unsure of her own motives. She had wanted to find out who he was, but what was she going to do after that?

His eyes narrowed at her answer. She was speaking as if he had started this whole ordeal. "How was I supposed to know what you wanted from me? You could have been a robber...a killer!"

She shook her said. There was no way that he could have thought a child might be a murderer. Choosing to ignore his replay, she spoke. "You're cold."

As she expected the change of subject had caught him off guard. He answered deliberately. "I'm not."

Smiling, she corrected herself. "Maybe you're not, but your body is..."

A frown quickly planting itself on his face at her comment. Satisfied, she continued. " You're shivering."

"Why do you CARE?" He snapped. "Why should you give a shit if I'm cold or not! I'm a stranger to you, so why can't you just leave me alone?" He couldn't breathe again. Hikari watched him momentarily choke on air with an incredulous look.

His eyes flashed dangerously with an anger she had seen in years past. With a huge breath of air he bellowed at her "Have you not bothered me enough? Three times isn't enough for you! You didn't even have the decency to destroy the bastard that sent me here in the first place yet you destroy my body each time we fight!"

"What are you talking about?" She asked angrily, confused with his last sentence.

"You know damned well what I speak of, Brat!" He growled through chattering teeth, and instantly she knew who he was.

"No, I DON'T know, or else I wouldn't be asking. Someone who sent you here?" She near growled herself at his resistance.

He chuckled darkly in attempt to frighten her. He tried desperately to still his erratic heartbeat. Locking his eyes with Hikari's, he spoke slowly. "I'm not stupid Child, and apparently neither are you." He paused, watching her reaction. " You know who I am, don't you."

"Yes, I do!" She said, though he hadn't meant to let him know that. She tried to correct her blunder. "I meant who was the one that we didn't destroy?"

"I don't believe that." He said darkly, anger, hate and mistrust dancing in his eyes. "I can not accept that the man you served spoke nothing of my affiliation with the Dark Masters."

Hikari sighed and stared at him with confusion. She thought '_It's him. I was right. He admitted it himself. What is he talking about though? What reason do I have to believe him? One should never trust the enemy...but is that what he even is? Is he still our enemy?_'' Her gaze shifted to bloodied ground he had fallen upon. A small, purplish red object was almost embedded in the snow just below his foot.

"What's that?" She asked, pointing to it. He slowly followed the line her finger created. When he saw he reached to the ground as fast as his injured body could and stuffed it in his pocket, once again glaring at her.

"Nothing... It's none of your business." He growled.

"No one is ever that quick to put nothing away." She replied.

"It's because he doesn't want you to take it away." Koushiro said, speaking for the first time since he joined Hikari in his chase. He took a few steps forward, stopping at Kari's left. She looked at him with confusion.

"Think, Kari." Koushiro said calmly. "What did he have last time that belonged to us? That he was hiding so that he could use it for his personal gain?"

"...my crest?" She wondered.

"Yes!" He exclaimed excitedly, now turning to her completely. "It's a tag and crest! I haven't seen one of them in a long time now. It's interesting though, that he should have yet another one that we didn't know about." Koushiro smiled and turned to the figure clutching his arm. "I see then, that you're still up to your old tricks, Vamdemon? How'd you get it?"

"I've already told you that it is not your concern." He growled.

"Ah, but it is, since it is something that obviously doesn't belong to you." Koushiro said smugly, receiving a glare from the hurt creature. "Why are you here?" Koushiro said deliberately. "What is it going to take to kill you? No one on this planet wants you around to ruin their lives!"

He said nothing, unable to reply as the pain in his head returned once again with double strength than he had experienced previously. As he doubled over in pain Koushiro continued.

"So why haven't you tried to kill us yet? You've been here for at least three days. Oh yes, I know," He said in response to a surprised look he received from the crouched man. " I've seen you around. Don't you want to continue the charade of being the king of Earth and the digital world? Don't you want to finish what you tried to do? Wouldn't you want to kill us before we knew of your presence?"

Koushiro watched him intently as he stood upright once more. Keeping his eyes shut from pain, he finally spoke.

"If I could do the deed I would have killed you the moment I set foot in this wretched place" He said, voice finally dropping.

"Then you can't?" Koushiro asked smugly. He laughed. " You're too weak aren't you? What's wrong, have we drained you of your powers that much?"

"It's not a matter of being weak! I...merely don't have the means to do it." He said angrily, choosing his words carefully and hoping the boy wouldn't understand.

"Forget it. It's not worth arguing with you." Koushiro stated and reached into his jeans. He withdrew out a pocketknife and switched out the blade. "I might as well get this over with..." He said slowly and deliberately, watching a fearful look appear on Vamdemon's face. "Maybe if a human kills you, you won't be able to come back again."

Kari shuffled nervously at Koushiro strange behavior.

Vamdemon continued watching him, eyes flashing from the boy to Hikari, hoping she would restrain him. He spoke with a noticeable hint of fear in his voice. "You wouldn't...You would commit murder."

A smile formed on Koushiro's lips and he let out another laugh. The strange look he held previously vanished, replaced with one of amusement. "Then things are just as I expected."

Vamdemon's fearful look melted away into one of anger. With a growl he asked "Just what would that be.?"

Koushiro's smile grew wider. "That you are human." He watched the angry look change once more to one of complete bewilderment. "Don't even try to deny it. I knew it. This is interesting indeed. Now the question is just what to do with you. Hmm..." Koushiro thought for a while and glanced to Hikari as if to ask for her opinion. Just as quickly his gaze fell back upon Vamdemon. He spoke "Well, it seems like there isn't much of a choice... You're coming with us."

Vamdemon laughed incredulously. Hikari was surprised he was able to do so after the trouble he had breathing just a minute earlier. "Not much of a choice." He repeated with amusement. "You have no control over me! Why would I listen to you!"

Without warning Koushiro lunched forward with a clenched fist and punched the unsuspecting man hard in the stomach. Unbalanced and in pain, he reeled backwards and once again his head slammed into the wall. With a grunt he fell over, unconscious. Hikari let out a gasp as his body hit the ground. "Koushiro! What have you done!" She whispered fearfully. "What if you killed him!"

"What if I did?" He asked nonchalantly. Her eyes widened and she began pacing back and forth from wall to wall of the alley. Koushiro frowned. "Relax," He said, "He's alive. He may be physically human, but there's a lot left over of what he used to be..."

"Human..." She whispered, coming to a halt. "Koushiro how could you have known?"

"I don't think you were there, Kari, but when we first went to the digital world and met Gennai, I spoke with him about what makes a digimon." Koushiro explained and leaned against the wall of one of the buildings. "There are certain sequences, similar to those of life on Earth that control such things as shape, species, and gender. Then, there are things called digital attributes, which include values for a digimon's attacks, evolutions, species and other such things that digimon have and humans don't. Gennai said that he wasn't a digimon, but he wasn't human either, which led me to believe that maybe he was once a humanoid digimon that lost it's digital attributes, leaving the human shape and species, and so effectively becoming a human with benefits. I think a similar process has somehow happened to him." He finished, motioning the unconscious body on the ground.

"That's interesting and all," She said, watching the figure once more, "But it's still just theory...and that doesn't answer how you knew..."

"I'm getting there." He said with a half hearted smile. "I've been tracking him for a while now and 've been taking notes. As a digimon, he was unable to travel in direct sunlight. He also had extreme strength and powerful attacks that manifested both physically and magically. During the time I've seen him he has traveled during the day and as you saw earlier, no longer used any of his powers, resorting instead to his fists, and as you also witnessed earlier, scrap metal to win his fights. There are a few other things as well but I won't get into the details right now."

"I knew something was different about him.." She said softly, still staring at his fallen form.

Koushiro pushed himself off the well and headed to the body on the ground. "Come here; help me pick him up."

"No!" She shrieked. He looked up at her in surprise. "I don't want to touch him." She finished lamely.

"Come on, Kari," He said, a pleading tone in his voice. "You did it before."

"I wasn't thinking right!" She defended, "And it was just to get him on his feet.

"We have to get him out of the cold and dress these wounds, Kari. He's been through a lot since we started chasing him, and I'm sure that arm is broken. I wouldn't be surprised if he has a concussion as well after hitting his head so many times." She still looked unconvinced. "And he's surely to have valuable information that could help us discover what made him human in the first place. Whatever did it to him could be after us as well. If we find out who it was me might be able to eliminate a possible threat."

With a great sigh she stepped forwards and crouched next to him. "Now," He said, "Take his feet and help me lift him; we're going to bring him to Jyou's" She was about to grab Vamdemon's shoes but stopped as Koushiro finished his sentence.

"At least let him know ahead of time." She said. "I can see it now, Koushiro, he'll flip his lid. Let me call, I'll just be a minute." She said, pulling out her cell phone.

"All right." Koushiro sighed, knowing it was probably the best thing to do. People would become curious if they were seen carrying a bloody body out of an alleyway., whether it was living or dead. He leaned back against the wall and waited.


	4. Transportation

...chapter FOUR Transportation

Koushiro glanced at Hikari, growing a little impatient. She was already a good way into her conversation, but at ten minutes in length it was taking a bit too long for his liking. At one point she had almost dropped the phone, recoiling from Jyou's scream of shock even he could hear from his position a few feet from her. Finally she closed the phone together and turned towards him.

"Well?" He asked.

"He's coming here in his car; he's going to pick us up."

"That's great!" Koushiro exclaimed, happiness evident in his voice. "How long will he be?"

"Just a few minutes." She said, leaning on the wall beside him. "By the way, he has a visitor so we need to stay really quiet about who we are transporting."

"Why is that?" Koushiro asked. "Can't Jyou just tell whoever to stay out of the way?"

"Well," She started, "I'm not sure she would appreciate those words spoken to her, and if Jyou reacted so strongly at the mention of Myotismon's name, then imagine how Mimi would."

Koushiro grimaced at the revelation of Jyou's guest. "I didn't know she was there, not that I'm not glad she's around..."

"I knew she was in, but I didn't know where she was staying." Hikari admitted. " Do you think we'll make it to the mall?" She glanced at her watch and back at Koushiro. "We only have two hours left."

'_Is that seriously the only thing she's worried about right now?_' Koushiro thought. "We'll get there in the end Kari, but I don't think it will be on time unless you head home."

She grinned sheepishly, knowing there were other matters to be concerned with. "I'd better call Tai in a little bit too and let him know I won't be back...so he can go without me."

They were silent until bright lights lit the alleyway, signifying Jyou had finally arrived. He stepped out of the car door and slowly made his way to their position. He stared at the bundle for a long time before let out an frustrated sigh.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." He groaned. "It's so...wrong...no...so -"

"Save if for later and help us." Koushiro said, interrupting him. "Kari, grab his feet like I said before. Jyou, get the door open." He did, waiting as Koushiro and Hikari, who positioned herself as far away as possible while still keeping a strong grip where she was supposed to, lifted the body and brought it forwards.

"You know," Koushiro spoke, in midst of transportation, "He has blue eyes."

"What does that have to do with anything" Jyou muttered. "I never noticed, I don't usually make a note of remembering my enemy's eye color."

"Oh I did." Koushiro said, depositing the mass into the car. "And it's rather peculiar, don't you think? Most of his species would have green."

"Really." Jyou muttered, not paying much attention. "You know what Koushiro? I really don't think it matters much! I think you take things too seriously. You know, over-analyze the small stuff." He stepped back and returned to the drivers door.

"Kari, do you mind sitting in back?" Koushiro asked, though it wasn't really a question.

"Yes!" She screeched yet again. "Yes I mind, Izzy, HE'S back there!"

"I know Kari, but I need to talk to Jyou about some things. There's nothing to worry about anyway. He can't hurt you."

"I know." She whispered, getting into the car and squishing herself as far away as she could. "But it's creepy."

The car jerked forward. Koushiro watched Jyou for a while, thinking of how to start the conversation and keep his attention, which he knew he had lost earlier. Jyou had a stern look on his face, as if he wanted nothing to do with the entire situation, doing it only out of loyalty to his friends.

"What a day huh." Koushiro started.

"Oh yeah." He said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. His hands gripped the steering wheel tighter. " I'm supposed to be able to see all my friends again for the first time in who knows how long and I'm forced to treat someone - something - I would rather see dead. The only reason I'm even going to do it is because its a doctor's job to treat anyone that is put in his care, regardless of how heartless or evil that individual is."

"I understand Jyou." He said reassuringly. "I only want him fixed up so we can get some important information out of him. Speaking of..." He turned around awkwardly in his seat. "Kari, could you get that crest."

"Why can't we leave him alone?" She snapped, not wanting to disturb the body.

"Do you think it's better in his hands? If you can get it I might be able to trace who it belongs to." He paused, glancing the shocked expression on the driver's face. "We did the same thing for you."

"All right..." She said reluctantly, unhappy that he was trying to guilt her into doing his bidding. She leaned over and slowly inched her hand into the pocket he had stuffed the object into. He twitched slightly at her touch, causing her to jerk her hand away with crest inside. She looked at it momentarily before handing it to Koushiro, who studied it as well, though with more scrutiny.

The crest was a purple-black color, sort of like Ken's, but much more dark. The design was rather plain, a raised crescent moon and a tear or raindrop shape overlapping it towards the bottom center. He wondered what could it represent and who could it possibly belong to.

"Another crest." Jyou said incredulously. His earlier shock was replaced with annoyance. "This day just gets better and better."

"It does! This is a great discovery. Relax, you'll still be able to see everyone today, Jyou." Koushiro said. "He should only take a few minutes to fix. A sling for his arm and a few blankets should do. "

"What happened to him anyway?" Jyou asked, annoyance coming to be replaced with worry. He was finally switching into medical mode. The car came to a halt and he stepped out.

"A few things. Kari and I were chasing him. First he got into a fight with one of the construction workers and then he slipped on some ice and crashed into a wall. I think he broke his arm, because after that he wouldn't use it, and yelled at Kari when she tried to touch it."

"Which arm?"

Koushiro looked to Hikari, who was attempting to pull Vamdemon from the car. "The left one I think. I see some bruising there and on his neck as well."

"During the fight the other man tried to strangle him." She said shuddering a bit.

Joe furrowed his brows. "Wonderful." He turned and walked to the door, unlocking it and moving a clasp to keep it open. Then he entered and sought out the other inhabitants.

Koushiro rolled his eyes and went to Hikari's aid. He once again grabbed Vamdemon under the arms and lifted, nodding to Kari to take his feet. They slowly carried him through the door Jyou had propped open. Gomamon approached from a room inside and stared after them as they carried the body into the kitchen and put in on the table.

"What's going on?" He asked curiously. "I didn't know we were going to have another guest."

"I've got a patient, so stay out of the way if you can, okay buddy?" Jyou said, not wanting to involve the small digimon, who looked slightly hurt. He reconsidered his method. "Hey, you can help me if you want. Try to keep Mimi in the living room for me." Jyou instructed.

He was instantly satisfied, and Gomamon bounded out of the room at his word, happy to do his partners bidding.

Jyou let out a relieved breath and reached into a cupboard for his medical supplies. He set them onto a chair and moved to the creature on the table to begin the examination. He checked his skin for any strange bruises before focusing on the arm It was extremely swollen and discolored, even though the events causing it occurred only a few minutes ago. '_He must have hit this really hard_.' He thought, "_It's definitely broken.' _He slid a syringe inside the shoulder of the hurt arm and drew a vial of blood. After putting it in the basket on the chair he turned around.

"What's wrong with it?" Hikari asked.

"Broken, and severely at that. Hold his arm up for me so I can wrap it."

Hikari walked over and reluctantly held up the arm as told. It twitched at her touch again and she almost dropped the body part back to the table.

"That's odd... That's the second time he's done that. It's almost like my very touch hurts him." She whispered.

"That doesn't seem so impossible." Jyou said, glaring at her for almost damaging him further. "You're the child of light, maybe it burns him"

"I don't think so." Koushiro said. "He's as close to human as he'll ever get right now, and he's been running about in a good amount of sun, which leads me to believe that any pain something holy would have caused him wouldn't effect him in his current state.

"As close to human? What are you talking about?" Jyou asked incredulously, finally finishing the wrap. The arm was almost unbendable.

"What I mean is..." Koushiro started, remembering Jyou wasn't there for the previous conversation, "He's not a digimon right now. Something happened to make the digital attributes leave him, and since his shape and data was already so similar to ours, he became human."

"Wouldn't he just become a vampire..." Jyou asked quietly, moving the examination onto his neck.

"I thought it would happen that way but it seems not. It makes sense though. Vampires don't exist here on this planet. I think he does have a few lingering traits of what he was, but the human ones stand out much more distinctly."

"I see." Jyou said. "And what did you say happened here?"

"He got into a fight." Hikari said, "And someone tried to choke him."

"There isn't much I can do here..." He muttered. "I guess I can give some pain killers or muscle relaxants, but I'm not sure how well his body will handle it."

"He should be fine. Even if he's not, it's no big deal. He's the enemy after all." Koushiro said, getting up from a chair. "Where do you keep your blankets?"

"They are in the closet in the hall." A new voice said from the doorway. They all looked at where it originated to find Mimi leaning against the door frame. Beside her was Gomamon, whose face held an apologetic look.

"What happened to him, guys?" She asked sympathetically. Apparently she hadn't made the connection. Hikari breathed a sigh of relief.

"A lot of bad stuff." Jyou said, hoping to abate her curiosity. "Could you get some of those blankets we were talking about and set up a spot for him on the couch please?"

"Sure!" She said happily, glad to be of some help.

"That was close..." Hikari said when she left. Jyou nodded in acknowledgment of the statement.

"So what now?" Koushiro asked. "Put him wherever Mimi sets up a spot?"

"Yes, but not right away." Jyou said. "I'm going to have to give him a change of clothes...whatever he's got on now is filthy. There's no way I could leave it on him and live with myself."

"Eww." Kari muttered, getting up and walking out of the room. "I'm going to help Mimi instead.

Jyou and Koushiro laughed, allowing themselves to relax a little bit. Jyou disappeared through the doorway momentarily and re-emerged with a fresh set of clothes. With Koushiro's help he redressed him.

"He should be awakening soon." Jyou said after administering a series of medicines. "We should move him now."

They carried him to the couch and placed the blankets over the body. They left the room with Hikari, leaving Mimi alone with Vamdemon. She watched him for a long time, ignoring the movie playing on the television she had previously been so interested in.

Twenty minutes flew by as she gazed at his form. She had such a strong sense of familiarity towards him that she just couldn't place. She sighed as she watched the unconscious man's face contort in unease and pain. His life must be a nightmare.


	5. Reasons and Revelations

...chapter FIVE Reasons and Revelations

The sky was clear and blue and cloudless. The grass was green and healthy. A gentle wind blew through the hillside and ruffled the leaves of great trees rooted firmly in the ground, towering high above white feathered winged creatures that leaned against their sturdy trunks. There were at least fifty of the creatures which were gathered in small groups and talked to one another excitedly. Some held bags and books while others ran across the vibrant hillside at play.

In the center of a patch of older trees was a roaring fire, a brilliant orange in color. Seven of the feathered creatures sat around it, throwing handfuls of sand and dirt at the flames that caused it to change color. Green, blue, purple, yellow, red, and orange light reflected off the trees, illuminating the woods even more than before.

Down a dirt trail and a good distance away from the fire was a building made of dirty gray stone. It's color contrasted sharply against the blue sky and green grass. A featherless male sat on the ground beside it, leaning against the building and reading from a book clutched in his hand. He sat in peace for a long while, immersed in the book of runes he held, until a number of the fire side creatures approached him.

With a flash a female ripped the book from his hands and held it high above it's head. The sitting creature stood and demanded it back. She shot an insult at him and with a laugh leaped into the air, feathered wings beating lightly to keep her afloat. Then, with a mischievous grin, she flew back from where she had come from. The wingless male ran after her, barely able to keep up. Just as he approached she dropped it into the fire. The others who had followed them laughed hysterically as he dove at the fire to try and retrieve the book. Despite the roaring flames he thrust his hand into the fire. Upon grasping the book in his fingers it crumbled to ash.

As the creatures threw themselves upon him he released a scream of pure agony.

Vamdemon's eyes shot open. He struggled to remember what he had been dreaming but it had already passed. His wild gaze locked with Mimi's, who had moved to his side the moment he woke. There was a lingering surprise on her face at a memory that flashed through her mind and passed as quickly as it came. Vamdemon, however, seemed to be in more shock than she had been. There was an obvious look of be wilderness upon his face as she scrutinized over him, asking many questions such as how he was feeling and if he was hungry. Her speech attracted Jyou, who stood by the door watching silently the girl scrutinize the bedded man.

When Mimi was finally silent Vamdemon opened his mouth to speak. However, nothing came out but a moan and the tight shutting of his eyes. Jyou took a step forward, ready to assist if necessary. Finally the figure on the couch garnered energy to speak, although softly.

"What...did you do to me?" He whispered, referring to a queer pain in his stomach.

"What are you feeling?" Jyou asked, worriedly.

"I...feel like...like..." He moaned and opened his eyes slightly. "I can't describe it...it's nothing like I've ever felt before."

Joe's eyes grew wide and he rushed back into the kitchen. Mimi only stared at where he had been standing then back to Vamdemon.

"Do you feel nauseous?" She asked softly. He shook his head slightly in agreement, though he was a bit unsure of what it meant. She smiled a bit and held out her hand. "Take my hand, I'll help you to the bathroom."

"...why...why the bathroom...?" He asked in wonder, suppressing bile in the back of his throat.

"So you can throw up, Silly. You don't want to do it on the floor do you? Come on." She said gently, not waiting for him to take her hand. She he took his and gently pulled him to a sitting position despite his resistance. He winced and let out a pained grunt, repeating the two as she helped pull him off of the couch. "Hold on to me to stay balanced." She instructed, placing his good arm around her shoulder. "And we'll go there slowly."

He was too weak to resist her movement and found himself too close to the girl for his own comfort. He attempted to pull away but failed, as he found himself being led around the couch and to a bathroom in the next room. Midway he let out yet another groan, biting back another round of bile. Worried she moved him a bit faster, and they finally reached the bathroom. She moved forward and lifted the lid to the toilet, and instructed him to kneel in front of it. She moved to his other side to support his weakened arm as she awaited the inevitable.

First he started shaking, though she wasn't sure if it was from the coldness of the tile floor or his sickness. Soon after he began to retch, gagging on nothing but air, and finally came the vomiting. He was sick for over five minutes, with little pause in between each bout. By the time he was done tears had made their way down his cheeks and he was shaking even harder, almost to the point of becoming unbalanced. He was also heavily panting from the extreme convulsions his body had gone through. His arm was stinging as well as his lungs and abdominal muscles. Finally he let out a pathetic moan of pain and exhaustion before Mimi pulled him back and flushed the toilet. He collapsed into her arm out of sheer exhaustion.

She looked over him and noted that the hair not tucked into his sweatshirt hanging loosely on his body was disheveled and wet from the sweat that covered his body. "There," she said, locking eyes with him, "all better. I'll bet your stomach feels great right about now!"

He remained silent as he searched for some reason for the kindness in her eyes before giving up and speaking.

"It does. Much better than before..." It was a whisper, even softer than the first few words he had uttered when he first woke, but more coherent. Jyou appeared at the door with a grateful look directed at Mimi before he focused his attention on Vamdemon.

"I suppose I should apologize..." Jyou started, "I took a risk with that medicine and you paid the price." He paused for a moment as Vamdemon turned his head to look at him, looking pathetic. Mimi's attention turned to Jyou. She gazed at him with confusion but said nothing. He continued. "Koushiro has told me that you haven't taken it upon yourself to eat during the time you've been here, so I've taken it upon _myself_ to provide you with a meal." He said stoically. "Do realize, however, that I am only doing this because I have to. I cannot deny a human being my care and hospitality as a doctor... If you were anything else..."

"Don't trouble yourself." Vamdemon said, clenching his eyes shut and turning away. "I don't need your sympathy..."

Jyou laughed. "Don't be a fool, Myotismon. You are mistaking an obligation with kindness." He said cruelly before turning and walking away. From the next two rooms he called to a now wide eyed Mimi. "I'm going out for a while; there are some things I need to do. Watch him please."

And he was gone. Mimi slowly looked back over the figure of the man she had helped so sincerely just moments before. She was quiet for a few moments before speaking.

"Myotismon..." It came out as a whisper although she had meant it to be a strong question. The shivering man turned to her, proving that was indeed his name. For a fluttering moment she was fearful, but as quick as it had came it passed, and she stood up with a renewed passion. Vamdemon watched her with confusion and conflicted emotions.

She shifted his weight from her arm, taking his hand and slowly pulling him up. She stared him in the eyes for a few moments, searching for any trace of deception or malevolence, but found only confusion and...fear?

"Jyou said you haven't eaten?" She asked softly.

"Correct..." He said even softer, trying once more to pull away from her.

"Why not?" She led him out of the bathroom, through the living room, and up three stairs into the kitchen. Vamdemon remained silent as Mimi pulled a chair back and instructed him to. She walked to the other side of the table and pulled out a chair of her own. He reluctantly sat and attempted to make himself comfortable. He stared disdainfully at the soup and buttered toast before him.

"Aren't you hungry?" She asked.

"Not really..." He said, still staring at the bowl of liquid. "It looks...and smells...revolting."

"So does blood." She rebutled, albeit softly. He glanced at her with a bit of contempt but it quickly disappeared and was replaced by a look of displacement.

"I suppose so." He acknowledged, moving slightly so that he sat up straighter. He glanced at the setting around him, finally resting his eyes on a glass next to the bowl. He picked it up with a shaky hand and took a sip, relishing the cool liquid as it calmed his fiery throat.

"So, what are you doing here?" She asked, trying to be pleasant.

He glanced at her. "Shouldn't I be asking that of you?"

"Well, yes, I suppose..." She said, a faint blush creeping into her cheeks. "...but I'm afraid I don't really know why you are here. Koushiro and Kari brought you here with Jyou, and they cleaned you up after that, but that's the extent of my knowledge."

"I see." He said quietly. "They didn't say...if they had any plans as to what they were going to do with me?"

She shook her head. "Nothing, sorry."

He sighed and closed his eyes. "Please, it isn't your fault so there is no need to be."

She hesitated momentarily with a question on the tip of her tounge. Finally she decided to speak. "May I ask you something else?"

He stared at her, surprised she was seeking permission. "I suppose..."

"How...how did you survive the last battle?"

'_Ah._' He thought. '_That's why she was hesitant._' He gave her a half smile and spoke softly. "I had my ways. It was able to be done with credits given to a will to live, a separation of power, and the help of digital guardians."

"Digital guardians?" She asked. "I've never heard of one of them."

A smile tugged at the edge of his lips at her lack of knowledge. "Of course you have." He said. "You served one during our first encounter."

She thought about this for a moment before something clicked in her head. "Do you mean Gennai?"

"Yes, Gennai was one of them."

"Wow." She whispered. "And he helped...you?"

Vamdemon frowned, unhappy with her skepticism, though, it hadn't been unexpected. "Yes, he did, along with another, but that is as much as I am willing to tell you."

"But," She pressed on, "We destroyed something up in the sky..."

"That was not me." He said. His glass was nearly empty. "That was an entity completely different than my own, and in destroying it..." He trailed off, unsure if he should keep speaking. He decided to stop.

"Either way," She said, "Shouldn't you have been reborn in the Primary Village? Or somewhere in the Digital World?"

His demeanor declined suddenly at the question and he adopted a distant look. He quickly placed the glass back to the table so that his shaking wouldn't spill it. He looked away from her. "That isn't something I want to talk about right now."

"Okay..." She said softly, surprised at his reaction. "I can respect that..."

He shook his head slightly, surprised himself by her concern, then parted his lips as about to speak, but closed them when he felt a presence behind him. He turned slightly to see Hikari, who had just come down the stairs behind him.

"You're awake." She stated, as though she didn't believe her eyes.

"No thanks to you..." He grumbled. Mimi chuckled drawing both Hikari's and Vamdemon's attention to her.

"Don't be so distant Kari. He's been through a rough ten minutes."

"I'm not being distant!" Hikari huffed. "I just wasn't expecting him up so soon. And what happened that was so 'rough' on him anyway?"

"Well..."

"I was violently ill." He snapped, his unease disappearing and attitude returning. "Thanks to you brats. If you had left me alone in the first place none of this would have had to happen."

"Maybe you shouldn't have tried to kill us all those years ago in the first place." She retorted angrily, causing Vamdemon's eyes flashed with anger as well.

"You wouldn't be able to BEGIN to COMPREHEND-"

"Please, don't argue." Mimi intervened, sensing the tension growing between Vamdemon and Hikari growing even stronger. She received a glare from both of them at her interference. She paused for a moment. "I'm sure that Myotismon had reason behind attacking us..."

Hikari looked at her incredulously. "Since when have you defended him." Then she paused and a realization washed over her. "You-you know?"

Mimi only nodded, causing Vamdemon to look strange once again. "Why are you-"

"Why not?" Mimi asked, not waiting for him to finish his sentence.

"You're willing to completely ignore the things he's done to us!" Hikari asked, preventing Vamdemon to speak as well.

"I'm not ignoring it, Kari. I know full well the things he's done; the atrocities he's committed and pain he's inflicted upon others..."

"Then why?" Vamdemon finally broke through. Mimi turned to him, enveloped in the confused look he was sending her way. She sighed and shook her head. "I don't want any of this..."

"You're helpless..." She started. "...and...from what I overheard when you were first brought here...human. If you are, then you must have been given another chance, just like Ken!" Vamdemon winced at the boy's name. "That's why your being so nice to me, right!" She finished enthusiastically.

"Wrong, child. You helped me, with sincerity and purity, the very traits you bear, and that is the only reason I have treated you decently. As for my humanity..." He trailed off, voice moving from anger to hesitation. He finished softly, "It is no gift..."

"Go on." Mimi said softly. "I want to understand. Hikari remained silent.

He hesitated. "It was done so that I would be...eliminated."

"What!" Kari said incredulously, moving forward. "Do you really expect us to believe-"

Vamdemon stood up angrily and turned to face Hikari. "I've had it with you, Brat! I care little if you believe me!"

"Oh, but you care if she does?" Hikari asked incredulously, referring to Mimi.

"STOP!" Mimi yelled. "Kari, cut it out!"

She did, staying quiet for a few moments before letting out a long breath and coming further down the stairs.

Vandemon sat down and shook his head. "My master...grew tired of me, of my disobedience and my interference, so he made me human and sent me here in the hopes that the chosen children would destroy me..." He paused, then continued even softer, "And I am sure he was right. You children will destroy me...eventually. Once I have served whatever purpose you children have in mind of me..."

"We aren't-" Hikari started.

"Don't lie!" He screamed at her angrily. "Why else would that you have chased me? Why else would the child of knowledge be so interested in my crest..." He trailed off.

"Crest?" Mimi asked. He suddenly took on a horrified look. He fumbled around the pockets of the sweatshirt. "You...you brat!" He spat, hatred dancing in his eyes. "Where is it! Where did you put it!"

"What are you talking about!" Kari yelled angrily.

"You know damned well what I'm talking about!"

Confusion lingered on her face for a moment. However it was short lived and her face quickly paled. The door opened.

Jyou surveyed the situation quickly. Vamdemon was tense on his chair, right hand clenched upon the arm rest tightly and a look of hatred etched on his face. Hikari looked like a deer caught in the headlights and Mimi appeared nervous, eyes darting between the two and to Jyou himself. His brows furrowed.

"Is there a problem?" He asked with annoyance, unhappy that Vamdemon was apparently causing trouble.

Vamdemon opened his mouth to speak but his voice failed him and He cast his eyes downward. "He wants the crest..." Hikari said softly and fearfully.

Jyou rolled his eyes. "I don't really care what he wants, Kari, and you shouldn't either. You look worried. Remember that he can't hurt us in the state he's in right now."

Kari faltered at the harsh words.

"I don't understand any of you.." Mimi whispered, eyes growing moist.

"What don't you understand, Mimi? It's cut and dry.." Jyou said, faltering at her unease.

"No!" She yelled at him. "It's not cut and dry, Jyou. How can you say that what he wants, what he desires, doesn't matter? How can you say that his emotions and needs are so simple or unimportant? How can you be so cruel?"

"Mimi he is our enemy! Why should I treat him with respect after the things he's done to us?"

"He was our enemy." She corrected darkly, a tone rarely heard in her voice. "And because that's how you gain a person's trust. Treating them like an animal, like a monster, won't produce any results. Such behavior will only breed more hatred" She paused, putting her hand to Vamdemon's shoulder. He jumped and tensed up even further at her touch. "I learned a lot in the time you were gone, because I was gentle and kind with him, and I'm willing to bet that he was evil because no one else gave him the chance not to be."

Jyou was confused. "And just what did you learn?"

"I'm not telling you," She snapped. "He entrusted the information to me."

"Yeah right!" He said and laughed incredulously. "I'm sorry, but I can't believe that he would tell you anything but lies."

"Well then I really don't care what you believe, Jyou." Mimi said harshly.

"This isn't going anywhere…" Hikari muttered as Koushiro entered the building behind Jyou.

"Hey…" He spoke, glancing around the room. "What's going on, I heard arguing."

"He's being unreasonable!" Mimi screeched, exasperated.

"Unreasonable!" Jyou shouted, at his limit. "You're defending our enemy! That's like treason!"

Koushiro stayed quiet for a moment, thinking about how to handle the situation. He glanced to Vamdemon, whose eyes were shut tightly and face turned downwards. '_He hasn't said a word._' He thought. '_He hasn't tried to defend himself._'

"I don't know what just transpired here, but I don't want to hear any more of it. He may have been our enemy, but sometimes there are unknown variables in life that we can't control. Something happened to him to make him like us, so I expect him to be treated like one of us."

Jyou growled in anger but gave up his fight. Koushiro stepped around him and towards Vamdemon, who looked up at him with contempt.

"How are you feeling? You hit your head pretty hard before."

"Don't sound so sorry." He muttered. Koushiro chuckled, noticing a lack of contempt displayed towards him. He glanced at the untouched food on the table. "You haven't eaten."

"I'm not hungry." Vamdemon said with frustration.

"I highly doubt that." Koushiro stated. " Humans need to nourish themselves more often than vampires do, Myotismon. You should eat."

He groaned and closed his eyes again. "He was sick earlier, Koushiro." Mimi said, "I'm not sure his stomach would be able to handle it."

Hikari stepped towards Koushiro. "Listen, he was looking for his crest before…"

"Oh..." Koushiro said, glancing at Vamdemon then back at Hikari. "Do you think we should give it back to him?"

"I don't know…"

"Well I'm done analyzing it. It's…quite interesting." He said, staring into Vamdemon's eyes, which were now open and gazing back at him. Koushiro continued. "One point that really caught my eye was that it's already been activated." Shock filled the other creatures eyes as well as Hikari's "Not only has it been activated, but it's glow has faded...which means that one of the partners linked to it is deceased..." Koushiro paused, narrowing his eyes slightly at the creature before him. " Tell me, Vamdemon. Do you know anything about that?"

A pained look appeared on his face. He spoke softly. "That's not something I want to talk about."

"Were you involved?"

Vamdemon didn't answer. He let out a huge breath and seemed to pull himself tighter.

"Anyway..." Koushiro started. "This thing is ancient. It hasn't been seen for generations. That must have been why I didn't recognize it."

"What is it..." Hikari asked softly, the nervousness in her voice causing her to falter.

"You're going to like this, Kari. It's a complement to yours..."

Vamdemon paled and shut his eyes, fighting off a wave of unhappy memories. Mimi's grip on his shoulder tightened and Hikari sucked in a breath of air in anticipation.

"It's the crest of darkness."


	6. Tension

...chapter SIX Tension

Koushiro reached out and dropped the crest into his open hand, which closed around it as soon as it came to a rest.

"What are you doing!" Jyou yelled, rushing forward to try and stop Koushiro.

"I'm returning what belongs to him." Koushiro said sternly, watching Vamdemon for a reaction.

"That thing belongs to one of us, not him! Not that monster!"

"No..." Koushiro said quietly. "I'm pretty sure it belongs to him, but it doesn't matter since it doesn't do anything anymore. Whoever once held this perished long ago, so it matters little if Myotismon keeps it."

Vamdemon tossed the crest around in his hand lightly. "Thank you…" He muttered.

Behind them Jyou growled. "I'm sick of this. I want to get out of here. Koushiro, what are you going to do? We're supposed to be going out and we can't leave him here unattended."

"I'll stay..." Mimi volunteered quietly.

"Absolutely not." Jyou said sternly, now pacing. "You came here from America, on your own time, your not going to waste it watching him."

"Jyou, I traveled the digital gates...it's not that hard. Besides, who else is going to do it? You're obviously not interested."

"We could bring him with us." Kari suggested, causing Vamdemon to glare at her and Mimi to smile.

"NO!" Jyou said with annoyance. "I want him away from us, not with us!"

"Actually, that would solve our problems." Koushiro said. "He would be supervised while we do what we planned, and if he gets out of line we could sick the angels on him or put on a leash." Koushiro laughed and Vamdemon's unrelenting glare shifted to him.

Jyou let out a defeated sigh. "Or tug on that length of hair he's got tucked in his shirt. That's long enough for a leash."

Vamdemon's glare melted away, replaced with a look of revulsion and his face paled once more. He had begun to relax but was tense once more. He clenched his eyes shut, attempting to rid himself of a bitter memory that was coursing through his mind. "Why can't you just leave me alone?" He growled, eyes still shut. "Let me go; leave me alone! Why must you trouble me!"

Koushiro quickly answered so that Jyou couldn't say something first.

"There are many reasons for that, Myotismon... Perhaps you don't understand, but it's morally and ethically wrong to allow a person to live in the cold outside with insufficient shelter, clothing, food, and water. No matter who they are or who they were, it's their right as a human being. Criminals are kept in a prison building and provided with sustenance despite the fact that most of them are murderers and thieves. It would be especially dangerous to release you in your current state. Your extremely malnourished, not only from not eating but from dehydration. Your arm is broken and your body is covered in bruising. If I were to let you go, you wouldn't survive."

"In aiding me you will only accelerate your death." He said coldly.

"That bastard!" Jyou growled and Koushiro restrained him.

"I can only imagine. That's another reason to keep you under our control." He said, and Vamdemon's glare returned once more at the word. " I'm curious as to how all of this happened, and who caused it. I want to solve this mystery, and I want to help you."

"Why..." Vamdemon asked, exasperated. "I don't understand why you would put yourself in danger to help something as unimportant as myself...when my death would only make the rest of you happier..."

"I don't want to fight anymore, and it seems like you don't either. It would be better to figure out why we had to be enemies in the first place, and combat the root of that...which I'm sure is what threatens our lives, is it not?"

"It is..." He said, unwilling to reveal too much.

"Then it's settled, but that's a matter for another day." Koushiro said, and glanced at the two girls. "Today, we have shopping to do!"

Hikari and Mimi cheered, causing Vamdemon to groan once more.

"That's exactly what I need. A bunch of clumsy idiots banging into me every step I take. I'd be safer up in my tree..."

"Which I highly doubt you could climb." Hikari said. " Broken limb, remember?"

He just grunted in reply, now staring at the dressing on his arm..

"Does it hurt?" She asked guiltily. He rolled his eyes at her. "Yes, it hurts, but I've endured far worse."

"Right..." She said uneasily. "Well if it really gets bad, let me know. I can give you some pain medicine." Vamdemon's face contorted at the mention of it. "I think that I would be better off without it." He said, remembering the strange, unpleasant sensations his body had gone through earlier.

"Well what are we still waiting for?" Mimi said excitedly and Hikari grinned. "Let's get going!"

"Oh boy..." Vamdemon muttered, rubbing his temple as a dull ache crawled through it.

"It's not as bad as it sounds, honestly." Koushiro reassured. "It'll be fun!"

"Fun... I'm sorry, but that's a word whose definition eludes me." He said with an edge to his voice.

"How are we going to get there?" Kari asked. "I know we're driving, but there's only Jyou's car, and there's five of us... I mean, theoretically we could fit, but..."

"Jyou took me to pick up my car earlier, so we won't be as jammed together and tensions between some of us won't be as high."

"As ...minimum three, right..."

"Well, Jyou is going to pick up Iori and Miyako, and I'm supposed to get Ken, so that puts four to a car."

"So who's going with who?" Mimi asked, already getting her coat.

"You're going with Jyou, so Kari and Myotismon will come with me to get Ken, and we're all going to meet at the picnic area behind the mall."

"Speaking of old reliable, where the heck did he go?"

"He stormed out while you were talking." Vamdemon said. Mimi sighed and walked briskly out the door so that she wouldn't miss his ride. "I find it funny though...he's not the type I thought would hold such a grudge..." He shifted his gaze to Hikari. "You on the other hand...I really did think was out to kill me when you chased me earlier."

"Sorry about that...I'm not sure what came over me." She said truthfully. "I don't really know what I would have done when I caught up if Koushiro hadn't shown up...and I apologize for Jyou...he really isn't usually like this...but sometimes there are unknown variables in one's life..."

Vandemon rolled his eyes at her plagiarizing of Koushiro's earlier speech.

"You know, why don't you act like this to Mimi, Mm? You're sweet to her, but your so sarcastic towards me."

"I don't like you." He said simply and with a smirk. She frowned, and moved towards him, reaching forwards and grabbing at the back of his hair. From his shirt she pulled a long length of it out. Quickly she moved back so that there was a three foot distance between them and pulled it taut. Vamdemon's demeanor quickly changed. His smirk was irradiated and replaced with clenched teeth accompanied by a pair of wide eyes and a frozen body.

"I don't like you either." She said, not realizing the shift in his mood. Koushiro chose not to interfere, instead watching in wonder.

"Let go." He growled softly, eyes now shut as weel.

"Why should I?" She teased.

"Let go." He said it louder this time, a more feral growl flowing from his throat His right hand was now balled into a fist over the crest he still held there. To Koushiro's surprise it had begun to emit a faint light She pulled tighter. "But it gives me control...like Jyou said." She laughed, not realizing how angry he had become.

"I said let go of me, Brat!" He screamed, forcing himself up and backwards so the hair was no longer pulled tight. He twirled in place to face her and caught her wrist tightly in his hand, causing the glowing crest to press into her skin. She released her grip on him as he forcefully shoved her against a wall. He pushed his face close to hers and pinned her roughly to the wall with his hand and elbow.

"You listen to me, and you'd better listen good." He growled, eyes flashing with an anger she had never seen. She let out a whimper at a strange burning she felt against on her wrist. "You have no control over me. You never have and you never will. You are nothing but an insect before me, and if you ever pull a stunt like that again, I WILL kill you. Do you understand me, Brat!" With a jerk he released his grip and the glow in the crest began to fade. Where it had been pressed against Hikari's hand there was a mark burned into her skin; the impression of the crest. She immediately brought it down to her level and closed her other hand over it to try and dull the pain.

Koushiro watched the fire in Vamdemon's eyes gradually subside in conjunction with the dulling of the crest's glow. Vamdemon swallowed a lump that had formed in his throat. "I'm sorry." He said forcefully and ran a hand across his hair nervously. "It's just that..." He paused. "It reminded me of something very unpleasant... I told you keeping me around would be dangerous."

"It's okay..." She whispered, still staring at the burn on her hand. "I...I understand..."

"You could never understand..." He said, taking on a distant and pained look.

"You know this is what I meant before..." She said quietly. " I try to...to help, or at least sympathize, but you just push me away."

Vandemon remained silent, choosing instead to analyze the crest that had now completely lost it's glow but was still warm to the touch.

"That was interesting." Koushiro said after a few seconds had passed.

"Why didn't you stop me?" Vamdemon asked angrily.

"I didn't think you would hurt her, though I certainly wasn't expecting that thing to go off."

"The crest?" Hikari asked, glancing back to the mark on her skin.

"Yes, the crest." Koushiro said. "I thought it's power had faded but it seems its still active in someway. Darkness must have filled you heart to cause it to behave like that." Vamdemon turned his gaze away. Darkness had indeed filled his heart, but he wasn't about to tell them why. "I'm curious though if it would have burned anyone...or if its because Kari is the bearer of light. Yet another mystery to solve. Kari, are you okay?"

"Yes, I think so." She said. "The pain is already gone."

"Great, no harm done then." Koushiro said, starting to leave. "Let's get going."

"You aren't going to try and restrain me?" Vandemon demanded, taking a step after him. "What if I try to harm her again?"

"I believe that you wont."

Vamdemon growled and turned on his heel, hair flailing wildly behind him. Quickly and without another word he stormed out of the house.

"What if he does try-"

"He won't, Kari, that much I am certain of. There is something different about him. Something is missing, and I don't think it's just his digital attributes."

"I guess, but a lot of his words seem forced..." She said. "I'd stay on the lookout in case he's playing us for fools."

"Yes, yes." He said, ushering the girl out of the house as well and shut the door behind him.


	7. Departure and arrival

...chapter SEVEN Departure and Arrival

Hikari and Koushiro moved towards his car, which Vamdemon was already leaning against.

"How long is this...outing." He asked harshly, though not meaning to convey any anger.

Koushiro sent him a sympathetic smile as he moved past him and opened the rear passenger door, signaling for him to get in. He did.

"Well..?" He pressed as Koushiro pushed in the seatbelt beside him.

"Long." Kari said for him, getting into the passenger seat in the front.

Vamdemon sighed in frustration at her evasion. "HOW long?"

"Seven or eight hours...at least." She said quietly, hoping not to anger him again.

"Great." He growled. "Pray tell, what does this trip involve?"

"Shopping." She said. "And food." Koushiro pressed. Vamdemon rolled his eyes.

"And a play! Well, if we have time that is..." Hikari said, remembering the show they were to see that evening. "A musical actually." Koushiro corrected.

"Wonderful."

"You might actually like it." He said as he started the car.

"What is there to like about a bunch of idiots dancing poorly on a stage." Vandemon grumbled.

"Well, they are a bunch of graceful idiots...I think. At least that's what Yamato said when he told us about it. He said the production is great, dancing and singing, and it's in it's native language too! Its a DVD though, not live... But it's German. Though I don't know a lot of the language... At least he gave us translated scores." Her ramble had finished.

"They should be accurate. I ran it through an on line translator and it seems to check out, though, reading the booklets we'll be missing the action on the T.V. Could always rewind I guess." Koushiro grinned. "Either way I'm excited about it."

Hikari turned around in her seat to face Vandemon who promptly glared at her. "I've always wondered how many languages Digimon know. You seem well educated... Do you speak German?" She asked.

"I know enough to best you." He said smugly.

She rolled her eyes as the car came to a halt. Koushiro sounded the horn twice and the door to house opened. Ken's head could be seen peeking out from the open door. He disappeared for a moment before the door swung open. He quickly closed it and ran towards the car.

"My side." Koushiro called out the window.

The car door opened and Ken spilled himself inside, hands already shaking from the little cold he had been exposed to. He deposited two bundles next to him before twisting into his seat belt.

"It's freezing!" He said through chattering teeth, trying to warm his hands. Koushiro turned the heaters higher.

Vamdemon watched the boy intently, unsure of how to act in the boy's presence.

"Who's this" Ken asked as the car once again began movement.

"A friend of ours." Hikari said.

"Well yeah...I kind of figured that." He laughed.

"Derek."

Kari and Koushiro looked surprised for a moment but went with it.

"Well, Derek, it's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Ken; Ken Ichijouji." Ken said pleasantly with a smile.

"A pleasure as well." Vamdemon said softly and averted his gaze.

"He's a transfer student." Koushiro stated, building up the lie.

"Really? Where are you from?" Ken asked, but received no answer from Vamdemon.

"He's from Germany." Koushiro said, drawing on the language they had been discussing earlier.

"And he's _really_ shy." Hikari teased.

Vandemon almost yelled at her, but bit back his words, deciding instead to go with the false personality instead of explaining his existence to his former puppet.

"That's alright." Ken said, finally sitting comfortably against the seat. "I was shy for the longest time when I was younger, and even more so after the digimon incident, but I'm starting to grow out of it...oh..." He paused, turning his head towards Vamdemon. "Do you know about digimon, Derek?"

"I do." He said, staring at the back of the seat in front of him. Hikari gave him a look of warning.

"But of course." Ken said, unsuspecting. "Most people do these days after the trouble you know who caused." He looked back to Hikari, missing entirely a quizzical look Vamdemon sent his way. "Can I let him out?"

"Well..." She started, unsure. "Go ahead." Koushiro affirmed, peering in the rear view mirror at him and knowing Hikari took too long to decide what to do sometimes.

Ken smiled and reached towards a bag he had brought with him. "Thanks. I'm sure he'll be glad to get some fresh air on the way." He released a clasp and pulled back a zipper, revealing two turquoise eyes. A green head popped out of the bag.

"Hey, Wormmon!" Hikari chirped from the front.

"We're there already?" It asked, a hint of confusion evident in its voice.

"No, buddy, we've got a ways to go." Ken said gently. "I just figured you might prefer some air instead of being stuffed in a bag."

"Thanks!" Wormmon exclaimed happily, sapphire eyes dancing with delight.

Ken smiled and pointed to Vamdemon. "Wormmon, this is Derek. He's a friend of Kari's, here from Germany."

"Hello." Wormmon said humbly, staring at the new person. Vamdemon turned to the small digimon and nodded his head in acknowledgment but remained silent, unsure of how to react to such a cheerful creature. Wormmon pulled himself out of the bag and moved towards Vamdemon, staring into similar blue eyes from his new position.

"Wormmon, don't be rude." Ken said, confused with his partners behavior.

"I'm sorry, Ken." Wormmon said softly, moving even closer to Vamdemon. "I don't mean to be."

"What is it doing..." Vamdemon asked, unsure if the digimon was acting as it normally should.

"He's watching you, I guess." Ken said. "He does it with all new people. Judges there personality or something like that. There's really nothing I can do...I apologize."

"Don't." He said, turning back to the seat he previously stared at. "It isn't a big deal." He said softer, correcting his previous tone. "I'm used to being stared at. I'm an unusual person."

"I don't think so." The worm said softly, drawing Vamdemon's gaze once more. "I like you."

Vamdemon raised an eyebrow in sheer curiosity. "You have a kind, gentle aura, just like Ken." Wormmon said, finally closing the gap between them and pushed himself against Vamdemon's leg, eyes closed contently.

He almost laughed out loud, but was able to refrain, especially under a stern look from Hikari. "I couldn't say.." He said, unable to pry his eyes off of the digimon, who seemed to be emitting essence of happiness. "...most don't say much about me but negative things. Even when I was a child I was told how much of a disappointment I was to the community."

"I see." Ken said. "Well...people can be terrible sometimes. No, I would say most of the time. People are so cruel to one another, but there are gems out there. You've just got to be patient enough to find them." Ken said with a smile. He turned to look out the window. Wormmon, eyes open, followed his gaze.

"Ooh...it's snowing!" He exclaimed with glee, watching the small flakes fall to the ground.

"Again?" Koushiro groaned. "It's never going to stop!"

"We'll have to have a snowball fight later!" Kari said with equal excitement. "It's best when theres fresh snow on the ground!"

"But we just had fresh snow a few hours ago." Koushiro said.

"I'll evolve and beat you!" Wormmon exclaimed, a look of determination in his eyes.

"That's not fair, Wormmon!" She said with a laugh.

"Yeah, that's cheating." Ken agreed, also finding the situation humorous. Vamdemon had long since turned towards his window, having taken on a stoic look.

"Besides," Koushiro voiced, "If you evolve, then Veemon will, and Hawkmon...and Armadillomon...and all the rest of you youngsters. That sure would draw a crowd around a home."

"I guess so." The small digimon agreed. "But it would be fun." He looked up at Vamdemon, who was still staring out his window. "...Derek, are you alright?" It asked with a saddened voice. Vamdemon's attention snapped to the little worm. He stayed silent for a few moments.

"...I'm fine." He said quietly. "Don't worry about me." His voice held a degree of contempt that only Hikari seemed to notice. She sent another look his way that said 'behave'. "I was just daydreaming, I guess..." He said trailing off and returning his gaze to the window.

Hikari sighed, and leaned towards Ken to say quietly, "Like I said, shy..." He nodded in agreement.

The rest of the trip was fairly quiet. Wormmon had climbed onto Vamdemon's lap. His arm had involuntarily wrapped around the little digimon and his hand had come to rest on it's side. The two had fallen asleep. Hikari found the site both amusing and sweet, and fought the urge to tease the ex vampire. Ken had shifted to look out his window as the snow created another inch thick veil on the ground. Koushiro, of course, continued to drive, glaring hatefully at the snow the entire ride.

As they pulled into the first of many parking lots Hikari turned around as she had been earlier. "I love this mall," She said, stretching, "It's only downside is that it's so far away."

"Agreed." Ken said, looking at his sleeping digimon.

"Cute, isn't it?" Hikari asked.

"I suppose, but more so odd, actually. It's not like him." Ken said slowly. "Sure, he can judge a person, and he's overly trusting, but he usually doesn't warm up to someone enough to sit in their lap."

"Well, there's a first time for everything." She said as she reached forwards and pushed roughly against Vamdemon's leg, which twitched slightly. She pushed him again, but harder, causing him to jump slightly. Eyes fluttered open as he inhaled a deep breath. He stared at her groggily.

"We're there." She stated, amused at his disheveled look.

"Mhm." He mumbled unintelligibly. "Wonderful." He said sarcastically, voice quiet and rasp from disuse. He glanced downwards at the green worm in his lap, adopting a displeased look, then back at Kari. She smiled, and he rolled his eyes. He poked Wormmon with his good hand, waking the small creature.

"We're there!" Kari exclaimed loudly, causing Vamdemon to glare at her. Wormmon's sleepy look vanished in an instant, replaced with one of excitement.

"The place is pretty crowded." Koushiro stated, having finally parked the car. Vamdemon let out a groan. Ken looked amused.

"Oh hush," Kari said. "It won't be that bad, not everyone will be in the walkways. They came here to shop, after all."

"Uh huh." He said, trying his best to ignore her. Wormmon slid himself off his lap and stretched across the car seat. Koushiro opened Vamdemon's door and undid his seatbelt. He lid himself out and Wormmon had moved quietly towards the edge of the seat by the door where Vamdemon exited. Ken came around to the other side with Hikari.

"Here, Wormmon." Ken squatted next to the opening so the digimon could get in his arms. Instead it jumped on his head and traveled down his back, from which point it jumped onto the loose hair of Vamdemon and climbed up to a point by his shoulder. It pushed it's head against the perturbed creature.

"No thanks, Ken." Wormmon said, happy as ever. "I want to go with Derek!"

"Okay..." Ken said softly, slightly jealous and stood.

"Don't take it personally." Hikari said to Ken, constantly amused at Wormmon's strange behavior. "Gatomon does stuff like that all the time. Seems he's just a real people-creature after all, just like she is."

"I guess so..." He agreed, feeling slightly better.

"Speaking of," She said, "Tai better have brought her."

"You mean the fur ball is going to be here too?" Vamdemon said angrily, still glaring backwards at Wormmon. Kari narrowed his eyes at him.

"Yes, GATOMON is going to be here." She said sternly. "And your just going to have to deal with it."

Ken had a perplexed look on his face. Koushiro looked strained.

"Whatever." Vamdemon growled, turning his glare on her. " Just keep the brat traitor away from me."

"HEY!" She yelled, "Don't you start you -"

"Cut it out, both of you." Koushiro interrupted with a booming voice. "Please, no one wants to hear you two arguing. Your acting like children, the two of you."

Vamdemon huffed while Kari bowed her head.

"Sorry..." She said. "I'll behave if he does."

"Don't talk to me then and there won't be a problem." He spat.

"Fine, I_WON'T_." She said loudly and took off towards the building in the distance.

"What just happened?" Ken asked the two remaining males in a daze.

"She's PMSing." Vamdemon said with a smirk, more at ease with the child of light far away from.

Koushiro glared at him. Vamdemon ignored the look, turning away.

"I thought they were friends..." Ken said, watching Vamdemon with amazement.

"He said it himself, didn't he? Derek's an odd ball, that's all. He's shy, but he can also be an asshole. I guess it's a love-hate relationship." He said, watching for a reaction. It consisted of a growl and a glare. Koushiro sighed in frustration as he watched Vamdemon had take off in the direction Hikari had gone, Wormmon still holding on to his hair.

"Oh boy..." Ken muttered, watching his form grow smaller.

"Couldn't have said it better myself." Koushiro said "Hey, at least it'll be interesting to see what happens." Koushiro said, trying to be enthusiastic. Ken nodded, and they started walking.


	8. Misguided Intentions

...chapter EIGHT Misguided Intentions

Koushiro and Ken quickly caught up to Vamdemon, who had slowed his pace once he was a short distance away so as not to get lost. Hikari was already in front of the building, waiting impatiently and sending a glare their way.

"I hate those things." He said, referring to the cars that impatiently sped down the parking lanes, fighting with one another over spots that opened as others leave.

"They are just trying to park and get inside." Koushiro replied, glancing at him.

"They keep trying to run me over." He said with annoyance. "Whatever happened to..." He thought for a moment, trying to remember a rule he learned during his invasion of Earth. "Pedestrians have the right of way." He finished.

Koushiro smiled, surprised he knew about the concept. "Well, they do, but your not supposed to put yourself in their path."

"It doesn't matter." Vamdemon said. "They should be avoiding me. I'm injured, after all. I deserve to be treated with care." Koushiro sighed at his difficulty.

"Sorry...but that's not how it works." Ken said softly, curiosity perked even greater at his continuous strange behavior.

"Whatever." Vamdemon grumbled, finally reaching the building and coming face to face with Hikari, who still held the glare she took on earlier. Koushiro and Ken looked to Vamdemon, who looked back at them with a dumb look. "What?"

"Well?" Koushiro prodded.

"Well what?" Vamdemon asked, honestly unknowing of what they wanted from him.

"Don't you have something to say to her?" Ken prodded, hoping to resolve the girl's anger.

"Apologize to her" Wormmon whispered into his ear. Vamdemon's eyes narrowed.

"Why should I?" He demanded, glancing back at the digimon he had nearly forgotten about.

"Do you want to stand here all day?" Koushiro asked with frustration. "I sure don't. Just do it!" He directed.

Vamdemon thought for a moment how to word what he was being forced to say. "I apologize for stressing your female hormones." He said at last. "Can we go now?"

Hikari held steady her glare for a few moments more, but softened. "I guess that's the best I'm going to get from you, isn't it."

"Indeed." He said stubbornly.

She shook her head slightly in disbelief at his attitude. "Fine." She said. "Let's go."

Vamdemon started towards the entrance but was stopped when a hand grabbing his shoulder.

"Don't touch me." He growled, trying to pull away.

Koushiro sighed and spoke, not removing his arm. "You're going the wrong way. Didn't you listen earlier? We're meeting up with the rest of the group in the back of the building."

Vamdemon turned around and blinked at him, a terrible thought entering his mind. "...all of the...chosen ones...will be there?" He asked slowly.

"Every single one of us." Hikari said smugly.

"Can't I wait here?" He gave Koushiro a pleading look, clearly unnerved by the prospect of being surrounded by all of his past enemies.

"No." He said without sarcasm, an apologetic look on his face. "I'm sorry, but we just can't risk you running away. You still haven't told us exactly what's happened to you. We don't know how you got here, or what your up to, or even how you survived the last altercation to begin with. It's too dangerous to just let you go."

Vamdemon struggled with himself not to tell him everything right then and there, knowing that even if the boy knew the truth he probably wouldn't release him. "I'm not out to kill any of you." He said sternly, locking eyes with Koushiro. "I swear I won't run..."

"There is no proof to back that statement up." He said, glancing downwards. " Sorry, but for the time being you are basically a prisoner with benefits." He pulled him forward, in front of Hikari. "Let's go."

They traveled around the side of the building, weaving through other people. Koushiro lead, and was followed by Vamdemon, Hikari, then Ken. They were all silent until they turned a corner to their destination. Mimi was standing there.

Vamdemon glanced to his left, to a cluster of old tables and benches situated for dining. He left the group for the seating a few feet away. It was wet from the snow, but it was better than standing while human females spoke to one another.

"Hey guys." She greeted quietly, watching each of them shuffle into the clearing.

"Hi, Mimi." Hikari said, walking to her. "Is something wrong?"

"Well, you see, Jyou went and-"

Vamdemon tuned her out. '_This is great_.' He thought dismally. '_No matter what I do, I lose. If I try running, the bearer of light will catch me again, just like before. Even if I got away I would freeze to death or die of starvation, not that I've been eating anyway._' He stopped his thoughts momentarily as he registered Ken seating himself beside him. He didn't address him when the boy turned towards him.

'_All the chosen children will be here..._' He continued, still ignoring Ken. '_Purity, Light, Knowledge, and Reliability know of my existence. I don't understand their motives. They claim that if I don't try to harm them, they won't harm me. Can I really trust that they will keep their word? The things I have done...could never be so easily forgiven, and yet... No. There has to be more to it; something they aren't telling me. Will they kill me when they've found out what they want to hear? What is it they want from me anyway? I wonder if they would even comprehend the forces that have been at work in the background for all these years.._.'

"Excuse me." Ken said softly, tapping him on the shoulder opposite his digimon. Finally he turned his head to address him.

"What?" He asked and tried desperately to hold back his annoyance at being interrupted from his thoughts.

"Is something wrong?" Ken asked with concern. "You don't look so good."

"I'm fine." Vamdemon said sharply.

Ken paused a moment at the harshness in his tone. "Why are you so withdrawn?" He asked. "I know we don't know each other very well, but if you would just tell me what's wrong I would do my best to help you."

Vamdemon closed his eyes, fighting back a pain in his head. "I was sick earlier." He said slowly. "That must be it."

"Oh..." Ken said, knowing he wasn't getting the full truth. "You must be hungry then." He said. Vamdemon sighed. "We'll get you something when we get inside."

"That isn't necessary." Vamdemon said, trying to ignore the pangs in his stomach at the mention of food and unable to interpret what it desired.

"All right." Ken said, "If you say so. I won't press it on you."

"Thank you." Vamdemon said, finally turning to the boy. He relaxed slightly knowing the child wasn't going to push him. "Can I ask you something, Ken?"

"Sure." He said, surprised at the question.

"After what happened," Vamdemon started, "...with the digimon...how did you prove to the chosen children you were trustworthy?"

"Well..." Ken started, remembering the sad time, "...I just sort of righted most of my wrongs. I mean, what I could. It's impossible to take back pain one has inflicted upon others, but I helped ease the hurting. I rebuilt places I destroyed and in turn defended them from the next enemy in line..."

Vamdemon thought about his words silently. '_I tried that. I did go back, tried to make them understand, fought against the monsters my actions created, but...the things I have done over hundreds of years are impossible to compare to what little damage he did, terrible though it was, in a few months. Even that was my fault wasn't it._'

Ken continued. "After that it was time that healed the wounds. I did what I could, made clear the change in my personality... The rest was up to them. They are wonderful people, even if they don't appear so at first. Of course, every one has their character flaws, but in the end it's what makes us stronger really. From the way you talk, you have some ghosts that haunt you as well."

"Yes..." Vamdemon said softly, thinking about his words. Ken smiled at him. "There is nothing to worry about. As long as you are honest and sincere in you words and actions they will cease to bother you in time."

"So that's the problem." Mimi finished, leaving worried looks on both Hikari's and Koushiro's faces.

"So he told Iori and Miyako...and they called my brother..." Hikari said slowly, making sure she had gotten the correct information.

"And I'm sure he left out a detail or two." Koushiro added.

"Hurry up, we have to save her before it's too late!" A voice said from around the corner they had come from. Three figures emerged, breathing heavily. Taichi, Gatomon, and Agumon, and behind them, Miyako and Iori.

"You!" Taichi yelled, pointing at Vamdemon and causing both the figures on the bench to jump. His attention snapped to the irate boy.

"No, Tai!" Hikari said and rushed in the middle of the path to the seats. "It's not what you think!"

"Just stay out of the way, I'll take care of him!" He brushed past her, running towards Vamdemon's sitting form. He grabbed the collar of his sweatshirt and pulled him unexpectedly up off the bench and into the air. Thoughts of his last fight flashed through Vamdemon's mind. This time, there was nothing around to defend himself with. Wormmon jumped onto the table. Taichi started shaking his figure violently.

"You monster! Why can't you stay dead!" Tai growled, trying to strangle him just as the construction worker had. Vamdemon struggled to pry his hands off with his right arm but their grip was tight and his one was weak. Wormmon shifted onto the bench beside them.

"Sticky Net!" He launched the web at Taichi, entrapping his arms and causing Vamdemon to drop to his knees, gasping for air and rubbing at his neck. His freedom was short lived. Tailmon had launched herself from her previous position towards Vamdemon.

"Lightning Paw!" She yelled, flinging her arm at his face. He let out a whimper as her claws dug into the top of the right side of his head and was dragged down over his shut eye, across his nose and mouth, and to the base of his exposed left neck. She landed a few feet away as Agumon flung himself on top of the shocked creature and started punching him in the stomach. Ken and Koushiro were trying to pry him off as Hikari and Mimi watched frozen in horror.

Tailmon was breathing heavily, anger inside her growing each time she saw his face. She looked down at the paw she had attacked with to see a coating of blood across her claws. 'That's odd...' She thought, an uneasy feeling creeping over her. 'It's never injured him so severely before...' She looked up at the two boys trying to stop Agumon and readied to attack once more.

"Call him off, please!!" Vamdemon moaned, addressing Taichi and struggling to keep Agumon's jaws away from his face with his right arm.

The words had caught Tailmon off guard, but she laughed despite it. "Myotismon pleading?" She said smugly. "Like he's ever shown mercy..."

"Dear God, he's going to kill me!" He said hoarsely, voice sore from screaming. "You lied to me!" Silent tears of pain had formed in his eyes, clouding his vision. However blurred it was, he was still able to see a small flame forming in Agumon's mouth.

"Call them off, please! You said you weren't going to do this! Please!" He was screaming, Agumon's attack nearly fully formed.

To Tailmon's surprise, Hikari flung herself at Agumon, knocking him to the side and his attack into one of the benches, which was immediately engulfed in hot flames. Wormmon jumped to the ground then crawled over Vamdemon, looking down at him with a saddened face. Hikari stood, brushing dirt and snow off her clothes.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" She yelled at Agumon and Tailmon, who was taken aback at her choice of words.

"But Kari, I-"

"No!" She yelled at the cat, interrupting her. "No excuses! Gatomon, when did I give you permission to attack him!"

"You didn't, but Tai said-"

"Tai isn't your partner, Gatomon, I am!" Hikari continued, anger inflating each time her digimon tried to defend herself. "You've never gone into battle and without seeking my permission before!"

"But Kari, that's MYOTISMON!" Gatomon spat, near screaming it herself. The anger from earlier had boiled over. "Do you remember what he's done to us? He abused me, and all of his followers! He tried to kill you! He killed Wizardmon! Doesn't any of that mean anything to you! It sickens me that you would defend him!"

"Yes, Gatomon, I do remember what he's done." Hikari said, voice now surprisingly soft and emotional at the memories of the pain he caused in the past. "But I believe that people can change."

"HE can't change Kari." The cat with venom, glaring at his fallen form. "He always has been, and always will be pure evil."

She stood to the side. Ken was kneeling beside Vamdemon, who was shaking from both the cold and the pain coursing through his body. His face was covered in blood and tears, from Tailmon's attack and his own weeping eyes. It was a strange site to see the once digimon cry.

"Neither of you have any idea what's going on, do you?" Hikari said, looking from lizard to cat.

"Tai said he was going to hurt you." Agumon said slowly, voice lacking malice. "We just wanted to protect you."

Kari glared at him, her gaze quickly shifting to her brother.

"Look Kari, Jyou told me that Myotismon was alive, and that he was with you. What was I supposed to think?"

"Things through." She stated darkly, anger returning. "Look at what your rash actions have done, Tai!"

"So...we've attacked him worse in the past." He said, trying to brush it off. "...and like Gatomon said, he's killed others himself..."

"Tai, he's HUMAN." She stressed the word. "Does that mean anything to you?"

"Kari that's impossible." He said. "And even if that was the case, it wouldn't excuse the pain he's caused. He still needs to be eliminated so that he can never do that again."

"No." She said with a great deal of emotion in her voice. "He's not the same as he was Tai. I've spent half a day with him so far, and I can already tell that whatever fueled him to fight us before is gone. Why should I listen to you anyway? When I tried to tell you about him this morning you ignored me. If you weren't such an inconsiderate jerk you would have known all about this!"

"I was willing to listen, Kari" Tailmon said, a hurt look on her face.

"Gatomon..." She said softly, attention turning once more to her digimon. "I couldn't tell you. If I did, you might have killed him this morning without knowing of his mortality. Koushiro caused enough damage himself." Tailmon gave her a disapproving look. "Listen, Gatomon. You're just going to have to trust me on this. He's not the same as he was."

"I will respect your wish, Kari, not to harm him..." She said, eyes lingering of the injured form of their past enemy. "But I absolutely refuse to believe he's any different than he used to be."

Kari sighed and looked around, gaze finally falling on Miyako. She spoke to her gently. "Can I have your scarf? I promise I'll buy you another one inside."

"Of course..." She said, shaking. Her and Iori didn't know how to react. She took it off and handed it to Kari, who then knelt at the other side of Vamdemon's body. After dipping it in the wet snow, she pressed it across his face, making him clench his teeth in pain. "I'm sorry." She said softly, scooping up a bit more snow and letting it fall over the still bleeding claw marks. His eyes shifted to look at her, a surprised look emerging on his face. "I didn't want this. I should have told him myself; should have insisted that he listen. Even this morning. I...I didn't mean for you to hurt your arm, or hit your head... This is all my fault...I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry about, child of light." He said quietly. "After everything I've done...to all of you...to countless others...this is nothing." He closed his eyes. "I deserve it." He gingerly touched the open wound Tailmon had given him. He chuckled sarcastically. "She's marked me just as I marked her..."

Gatomon took on a surprised look at his choice of words. Hikari smiled gently at his choice of words.

"So your...Myotismon." Ken said quietly, unsure of how to react after all that had happened.

His impeded gaze shifted to the boy to his side. "...yes." He said even softer, eyes still closed. Once again he had a look of pain etched upon his face. Ken looked at Wormmon. "Did you know?"

"I wasn't sure...I had a feeling...I had never met him before after all..." He said. "But he has a kind soul and a gentle aura surrounding him, and that's enough for me. I trusted him every moment and still do."

"That's why you helped me..." Vamdemon asked, left eye opening to watch the little worm.

"Yes. I did the best I could." Wormmon said, a happy look appearing on his face at the recognition.

"You did great." Ken said, an unsure look on his face.

Vamdemon tried to pull himself up, but his muscles were weak from Agumon had bruised him and he fell back down. Ken reached behind him and put an arm around his waist, pulling him to the position he had wanted. Vamdemon fought with an instinct to pull away and relaxed into the embrace.

Two more figures had appeared, each from opposite corners. Yamato and Sora.

"How's it going, it's getting hard to hold back the crowds after they heard screams." The blond boy asked, looking for the face of their old foe. "Did you get him?"

"We got him..." Agumon said, "But we didn't get him."

Yamato gave him a strange look. "Stop talking in riddles Agumon, you never make any sense."

"He means that they attacked him, but Kari wouldn't let them finish him off." Taichi said with frustration. " Look down."

"That guy?" Yamato asked incredulously, staring at the pathetic looking man Hikari and Ken knelt beside.

"Yes, this guy." Hikari said. "A digimon in human form. We don't know how it happened, but we need him alive to find out, don't we." She finished optimistically. Taichi gave her a peeved look.

"So..." Yamato said, watching the figures on the ground. "We'll kill him when we learned what magic he used?"

She sighed. "No, we're not going to kill him at all. Why are all of you so interested in death and destruction? Not all of our problems need to be solved with violence. Miyako, Iori, you two especially should understand this. You kept saying it yourself when we were fighting Ken, and then Arukenimon and Mummymon." They just nodded their heads.

"I trust you Kari." Sora said softly. "I don't know what's been going on, but if that's what you believe then I'll stand by you."

"Thanks." She said and let out a relieved breath. "I'm glad one of you vets will."

"Hey!" Mimi said with a huff. "I've been on your side from the start."

"I know, I mean in this whole ordeal here, now." Hikari said. "Everyone else seems against keeping him alive."

"I see...hey!" She yelled, watching Vamdemon prod the scabbing gouges. He froze mid motion, eye shifting to her.

"What?" He asked with an annoyed tone, though he tried to minimize the effect for her.

"Don't pick at that or you'll bleed again." She came close and knelt in front of him. He glared at the triangle that had formed around him.

"So?" He asked slowly.

She sighed in frustration. "That isn't going to heal in just a few minutes, Myotismon. A human body is much different than yours was. You have to leave it alone or it'll get infected."

"Whatever." He muttered, closing his eye.

"What the heck did you guys do?" Jyou asked, a panicked look appearing on his face as he approached the group. He dropped his bag next to Kari and crouched down to inspect Vamdemon's face. "TK and Daisuke are struggling back there keeping worried people away.

"It's your fault." Hikari said angrily. "You told Iori and Miyako, they told Taichi, and he made Gatomon and Agumon attack him."

"Well, I had to tell them, Kari." He said. "It's not fair to keep everyone in the dark about it. I swear though, I didn't tell them he was dangerous."

"Maybe if you mentioned the part about being human he wouldn't have."

Jyou sighed. "Maybe, I do apologize about that, but you should know more than any of us Tai always rushes head first into things. I doubt it would have made a difference." He reached out and pulled Vamdemon's head forward, causing him to emit a grunt of pain. He reached forward with his other hand a pressed a saturated cotton ball to the scratches.

"Aargh, what are you doing?" Vamdemon shrieked as it touched the wound. He tried to pull away and stop the ball from stinging but Ken held strong his grip. "Get that damned 'medicine' away from me!"

"Please, relax." Jyou muttered. "It will help it heal. Perhaps your old body could do that for you, but this one can't. Now, sit still and shut up. I thought you were tougher than this."

Vamdemon growled. "Everything hurts a lot more than it used to. If I was a digimon, this would be nothing. I've survived far, far worse beatings. I wouldn't even have felt this!"

"Uh huh." Jyou said, ignoring him. "All done. Was that really so bad?"

Vamdemon grunted and looked at the faces of the children around him. They were all watching him, even the ones not immediately surrounding him.. He closed his eyes and tried to imagine he was in a different place. Ken's voice interfered with his illusion.

"Let me help you up." He said, shifting so that he could accomplish the task. Mimi took his hand and pulled up as well. He struggled to stay on his feet, even with Ken's support.

"So...what now?" Taichi asked quietly.

"What now?" Kari asked incredulously. "I'll tell you what now. We're going shopping. I've been waiting for this day for weeks, and nothing is going to stop me from doing so!"

"You still want to go after everything that's happened?" Yamato asked, surprised at Hikari's determination.

"Of course I do." She said, slightly taken aback. "What's done is done. Mistakes were made, but now it's time to move on, and have a good time!"

"I agree." Miyako said after a long silence. "We can't let a small setback ruin our day."

"If you could call this small..." Koushiro said sternly, eying Vamdemon. "Someone's going to have to watch him while we go about our business."

"You do it" Jyou said with annoyance. "You're the one that suggested bringing him in the first place. I said to leave him at the house, but _noooooo_ you had to take him with us." Koushiro promptly ignored him.

"I'll watch him." Ken offered. "I don't mind, really. I didn't have a lot of shopping to do anyway."

"But weren't you and Daisuke going to go make idiots of yourselves in there by singing carols?" Miyako asked.

"Hey," Ken smiled. "You and Hikari are doing it too."

"Yeah, but we can sing. There's the difference."

"I can sing." He said, slightly hurt. "It's Daisuke that goes off key."

"I'll watch him too." Hikari said, "So that you don't have to do it alone."

"Must you?" Vamdemon muttered. Hikari glared at him.

"Or we can take turns." Ken said for Vamdemon's sake.

"That's even worse. Then I have to deal with her alone." He said sarcastically.

"You can count me in as well." Sora said. "And Mimi, I'm sure. We can all alternate as we get our things done. Is it settled?"

"I guess so." Tai said, looking around.

"Good, now let's go. Takeru and Daisuke are probably wondering what happened by now." Yamato said. "Our digimon are with them, so I'll bet they're worried sick too."

"Hopefully Gomamon will have shed some light on the situation. I told him the full story during the ride here."

The group finally moved, Ken still aiding a weak Vamdemon, towards the entrance of the large building.


	9. In the Guise of an Angel

Songs of the Chapter – Jingle Bells by Takeru and Iori and Silent Night by Hikari and Miyako, from the Digimon Adventure Christmas Fantasy Soundtrack

Revised on May 15, 2008.

...chapter NINE - In the Guise of an Angel

Daisuke was sprawled on a bench half sleeping already, despite having just re-entered the lobby of the mall. Takeru was pacing back and forth, thinking about what he had been guarding, but as soon as Hikari opened the door to the building his trance was broken. She smiled at the two as the group behind her shuffled in. The digimon that had been huddled in a circle in front of a large fountain looked up as well.

"Are you alright?" Takeru asked with worry.

"I'm fine." Hikari replied, finally reaching him. "Didn't Gomamon tell you?"

"He told me all right," Takeru said, "But that doesn't mean I believe it."

"Well it's true." Jyou said, watching Gomamon approach having heard his name. "He's human, and there's nothing we can do to him. Err...well let me rephrase that. Morally, we shouldn't harm him, not that that hasn't happened already."

Takeru looked past them at a man supported by Ken's arms that he had never seen before. "Who's that?"

"Who indeed." Koushiro said, an interested glint in his eyes.

"You mean..." Takeru muttered with surprise. "Thats..."

"That's Vamdemon." Mimi said, a sympathetic look on her face. "Tai didn't get the full message about what has happened and had Agumon and Gatomon attack him.

Takeru eyed the wounds on the man's face and winced slightly. "That wouldn't still be there if he was a digimon would it..."

"There's no way it would be." She said, watching him as well to be sure he wasn't interfering with it.

"Guys?" Gomamon asked quietly.

"Yes, Gomamon?" Hikari addressed him.

"Me and the other digimon have been talking about what to do...about Myotismon. Angemon would like to talk to him."

"Angemon?" Hikari asked curiously.

"Yeah...he's been staying in the form a lot lately." Takeru said, glancing back towards the angel. "I'm not sure how or why though. I mean, I'm happy and all, but he's never held a level above Patamon before... Actually, only Gatomon has I believe. It's odd, but it fits with the season.."

"I suppose so." Hikari agreed and looked back to Gomamon. "But why does he want to talk to him?"

"Well..." Gomamon started. "He is going to act as a negotiator and wants to propose a deal. Basically a 'we help him, he helps us' sort of thing."

Hikari blinked at him. "Do the rest of us know about that?"

"It doesn't matter." He said. "If it involves the safety of our partners then we've agreed that we're taking action."

"That's rather bold of you." Jyou said, surprised at the new attitude Gomamon was showing.

"Yeah..." Gomamon said quietly, "But whoever did that is going to be very powerful. Myotismon was a strong digimon that even we had trouble taking down and look what happened to him. I doubt making digimon human is this creatures most powerful trick."

"Right..." Hikari said, slowly. "I understand."

"Great!" Gomamon said happily and called behind him. "Angemon!" Vamdemon's attention snapped forward to the angel, who was in the midst of standing from a crouched position in the center of the room. Angemon stretched slightly and flexed his wings before moving forwards and stopping beside Takeru.

"He's back there, with Ken." Hikari said, unsure if she was making a mistake by handing Vamdemon over. He nodded and walked towards the two.

"Don't hurt him." She called nervously.

"I don't intend to." Angemon said, not looking back. He stopped directly in front of Vamdemon, who took in his appearance. His helmet wasn't worn, exposing his somewhat pale face and blue eyes. His blond hair was neater than it would be if he had just evolved into the form and ended at the bottom of his waist. He was wearing a shirt as well, which was designed specially with clasps in the back so that his wings could move freely.

"May I take him away?" The angel asked Ken. "I wish to speak with him alone."

"Umm..." He glanced sideways at Vamdemon, who looked like a deer caught in headlights. "I think your scaring him." The boy said softly.

"I apologize." He reached forward and took Vamdemon's arm gently. He tried to pull away at the action but his weakened form didn't stand a chance.

"You'll need to help him walk." Ken said softly, allowing Vamdemon's weight to shift from his body to Angemon's, who simply nodded and began to lead Vamdemon away through the crowds..

"Where are you taking me?" He asked the angel fearfully, wondering if another attack was to come.

"I've heard that you haven't eaten in a few days." Angemon said, continuing to look forwards and Vamdemon suddenly felt a strong desire to harm Jyou for having started the pestering in the first place.

"You really should eat something." Angemon said, stopping a few feet from a stall.

"I'm not hungry..." Vamdemon muttered, unsure of the angel's intentions.

"You are." He was told with a tone of authority he was afraid to argue with. "Sometimes when a body is starved of nutrition it won't feel hunger, but that doesn't mean its not hungry." He pulled him forward up to the stall and pointed to a pretzel covered with slivers of nuts. "I like these. I like sweet things, but I think you would be better off with something simple."

A woman approached the counter. "Good afternoon, my name is Donna. How can I help you today?" She asked, taking in the odd appearance of the angel, who was surely just a man with a realistic costume...with his arm wrapped around another man's waist.

Vamdemon sighed, and tried to fend her off. "I don't need anything."

"A plain pretzel and a fruit blend, if you would." Angemon said, ignoring him. The woman cast an odd look at them before moving back to complete the order.

"What do you want from me." Vamdemon asked weakly, scratches from the earlier attack suddenly searing with pain as his blood pressure and stress level increased.

"Information." Angemon stated firmly, staring him in the eyes. "How did this happen to you?"

"It doesn't matter." He said angrily, fighting the memory.

"Who or what did it?"

"Stop it!"

"Is it a danger to us?"

"Enough!" Vamdemon yelled, drawing a number of stares from other people. "It's not your concern, nor anyone else's for that matter. Leave me alone!"

"You must be misguided if you truly believe that your current state of existence shouldn't be of concern to us." Angemon said gently. "We need to know who is responsible for this so we can defend ourselves, and you, from it."

Vamdemon almost laughed out loud. "And why would I have you protect me? Why would I want something like that? I refuse to rely on my enemy for protection, and even if I did, you wouldn't stand a chance. I let you defeat me that first time, and it took all you had even then to do it. The other two chances you had were just luck. If I couldn't beat this creature that transformed me what makes you think you can?"

"I believe it." The angel told him.

"You fool! It's not that simple." Vamdemon growled.

"It is when one is the bearer of hope." Angemon said with a smile, ignoring the argumentative state Vamdemon was putting forth. "Perhaps victory is not as simple are merely believing, but we can not understand unless you explain to us this predicament. I'm not saying you must tell us every detail; I understand that there may be things you don't want to talk about, but it would help us all greatly if you could spare, at least, the basics." Vamdemon sighed once more, shaking his head. "You take your time." Angemon continued. "Talk as you are ready to talk. We want to trust you, believe you, and we want to help you and keep our partners safe. You are the key to that."

"Sirs?" The woman had returned. They turned to look at her, having been pulled out of their conversation. The man leaning against the angel looked more sickly than before.

"Your order is ready." She said, staring at them once more.

"How much?"

"You work here right? You get this stuff for free." She said, addressing Angemon, who looked slightly confused. She pushed the pretzel and drink into his hand. She leaned forward, over the counter so that her face was closer to theirs. "And listen...don't let your manager see what your doing right now." She said quietly. "I don't care, but it's a bad image for this time of the year. Remember, angels are supposed to holy, not sinful."

"What..?" Vamdemon asked aloud as Angemon led him a few feet away with a tighter grip than before and transferred the pretzel to his hand.

"It's a human thing." Angemon said. "They have strange words and foreign concepts of than those we hold in the digital world. I'm not sure why, but they treat differently relationships other than those of the opposite sexes."

"What's the point?" Vamdemon asked with confusion and annoyance that he was once more being moved. "Seems like a waste of energy."

"I never said it made sense." Angemon smiled. "I personally think it an oddity of the species but there isn't much that can be done."

"Humans." Vamdemon muttered. "And isn't it 'wrong' to take something without paying?" He asked sarcastically, moving on to second thing he found odd and finally adjusting to the potentially threatening situation.

"It's her folly, not mine." Angemon said with a shrug, glancing back at the stand. "But it's not the first time someone's done something like that to me while I was here."

"An angel has become a thief...how ironic." Vamdemon chuckled in disbelief as he was led further down the corridor, still in the opposite direction they had come from.

"Eat." Angemon ordered. Vamdemon stared at the food item that had been placed in his hand and reluctantly took a bite. It was indeed plain, but similar enough to the breads he ate as a digimon to feel comfortable with.

Finally they stopped at a table with two chairs. Angemon deposited him in one and took a seat across from him.

"Gatomon's attack damaged you greatly." He said, referring to the marks running down his face.

"Yes." He said with a grimace and fought with the urge to touch them. "I couldn't block her with the damned lizard on top of me."

"You were lucky. It could have been worse in many ways." Angemon said quietly. "You could have lost an eye, or gone the way of your first downfall."

"Gods, what if she evolved..." Vamdemon said, horrified. "I would have been dead for sure."

"Indeed."

"If you knew about what they were going to do why didn't you stop it?" Vamdemon demanded angrily. "If your so worried about protecting me..."

"I didn't know until it happened. Takeru received a message through his digivice."

"I see..." Vamdemon muttered, not quite believing him.

"So," Angemon started, "Do you agree?"

"Agree to what?" Vamdemon asked, confused at the angel's topic jumping.

"To the deal I proposed? We protect you in return for information."

"You mean I have a choice?"

"Of course you do." Angemon said and folded his arms. "It would be wrong to force you to do anything you didn't want to."

"Ah, there's the righteousness I was expecting from you." Angemon just gave a half smile, and waited for his answer. "Alright. I suppose...but-"

"Good." The angel said, interrupting him and pushing the cup towards him. "I believe it is already being worked out where you would be staying. Most likely you are going to be shuffled around a bit until we figure out where you're best placed."

"You were anticipating my acceptance..." Vamdemon said, a worried tone creeping into his voice.

"Yes. Banking on it, actually."

"Wonderful." He muttered, feeling as if he were falling right into a trap.

"Did anything transfer to Earth with you?" Angemon asked. "Any material things?"

"Nothing." He replied and shook his head. "When I awoke I was naked in an alleyway. Some sap came along and gave me the crap I had on when the brat of light chased me."

Angemon gave him a stern look at his choice of language. "Sorry." Vamdemon muttered, looking down at his half eaten pretzel.

"You will need to buy some possessions."

"And how do you expect me to do that?" Vamdemon asked angrily. "I don't have any currency, and I don't think you would approve of mugging someone for it, although after that incident I'm not so sure..."

"I will get you some necessities." Angemon stated.

"YOU have money?" Vamdemon asked incredulously.

"I do."

"What did you do, steal it from your partner?"

"I 'worked' for it." He said, grinning. "Stall staff aren't the only one's making mistakes with me. I've had men in suits come up to me and hand me cash on Fridays for my 'work' during the holiday."

Vamdemon gave him a disturbed look, growing more and more amazed at the angels apparent lack of morality. "You are a mystery to me." He said.

The angel smirked. "As are you to me. Now, we have some time, seeing as you haven't finished your meal. Tell me, what is it like being human?" He asked.

"It's a pain in the ass." He said with annoyance and was given that look again. "Yeah, yeah, sorry."

"How about you start over."

"Right... It isn't pleasant. You have to adjust to everything all over again. I have only ever been my perfect and ultimate levels, so I've always been able to see in darkness and hear things that others couldn't. All of that has changed now. All of my abilities, gone. I can't fly, I can't eat what I'm accustomed to, which I discovered thanks to Tailmon, now tastes horrid. I can't see, I can't hear, I can't smell, and I hate it."

Angemon smiled once more. "Your behavior is like that of a child, what with all the complaining. I thought you were more composed than this?"

"Whatever. I can't control it, really. That's another thing that has changed. I think humans lack some gene or chemical in their brains that allows them to control their emotions, because I know there is no way I should be so frustrated over this. I doubt you would feel much different if you were in my shoes."

"You are among enemies, so you do have reason to be uneasy and frustrated. That I do not blame you for. Moving on..." Angemon scrutinized Vamdemon's body for a few moments, causing his to turn down his gaze uncomfortably. "Why is your hair so long? It was always to the back of your neck as a digimon."

"Actually...it's always been like that." Vamdemon said, making a face and shifting in his seat. "After I was born it grew quite fast, and has always stopped around this length. I had to cut it a lot for reasons I don't want to talk about all my life. Now I have no need to go through the trouble, though I suppose it wouldn't grow back quite as fast as I am now."

"Doesn't that seem odd..." Angemon said quietly. "I've never heard of another Myotismon with fast growing hair, or any that had ever kept it this long for that matter."

"Yes, well..." Vamdemon muttered. "It's a rather odd trait of mine. I have a lot of those."

"Like your eyes?" Angemon asked.

"Yes..." Vamdemon said, staring at him.

"The eyes of your evolution line are green." Angemon stated.

"Or yellow, or in some cases red, but...yes...yes they are supposed to be." Vamdemon muttered, trying not to look at him.

"But yours are not." Angemon said, watching Vamdemon intently. "Long, blond hair, blue eyes...It's almost as if you are an angel in disguise..."

"I suppose..." He muttered.

"You said that you've never been at a level below perfect..." Angemon said quietly, showing genuine interest. "Is that even possible? I didn't know digimon could hatch above fresh. Did you come from an egg then, or were you born some other way?"

"Err...I was brought about in the same way humans are conceived."

"Very interesting. I suppose then you must have been born the same way as well. That must have been quite an event for your village."

Vamdemon gave him a deeply disturbed look and glared at him. "That is none of your business."

"Oh, your starting that again?" Hikari's voice asked.

"Shut up, brat." Vamdemon growled.

"Every time someone tries to understand you, you push them away." She argued.

"If you weren't such a nosy brat I wouldn't have to."

"Behave." Angemon said sternly.

"Whatever." Vamdemon muttered and shifted in his seat once more to face away from the female.

Hikari huffed. "How come he listens to everyone but me?"

"I don't like you." Vamdemon said stubbornly and smirked.

Hikari looked to Angemon, hoping he would reprimand him once more, but he just shook his head. "He said he doesn't like you. I can't change that, Hikari." He said, sympathetically.

"Right..." She muttered. "Did you have enough time? Did he agree?" Angemon nodded twice. "What's the game plan then?"

"He needs clothing." Angemon told her. "He said he doesn't own anything, and that has to change if he is to survive here and not be arrested for indecent exposure."

"Mimi said she wanted to help him...so she'll be down soon."

Angemon smiled. "That's good. I have no qualms with admitting that I am not the best candidate for clothes shopping. Her help will be welcomed."

She nodded, then turned to Vamdemon, who glared back at her. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I just had the shit beat out of me." He said both darkly and sarcastically, then shrunk back at Angemon's menacing look. "Sorry." Hikari laughed at the obedience that had been produces. "I'm in a lot of pain, child of light. I'm not what I used to be, after all... Look at me. My face is itchy and swollen from Tailmon's claws, and everything else hurts from the falls I took fleeing from you and the beatings I sustained from that wretch of a man earlier today and Agumon. I can't even walk on my own at this point..."

"I'm sorry." She said truthfully, still ashamed of her brother's actions.

"I hate being dependent on others." He muttered, staring at the table and reached for the cup Angemon had given him.

"I see your finally eating." She said but Vamdemon ignored her.

"I figured that since his previous diet was mostly liquid...he would be more willing to nourish himself if provided with such a thing. Actually, I'm rather surprised he started to eat the solid first."

"I see." She said quietly and glanced backwards. "I have to head back and go with Takeru, Daisuke, Iori, Ken, and Miyako, for the caroling. Everyone else has already gone on their way. Ken is going to meet up with you guys in an hour or so, when he's all done, so watch out for him." She said, turning and walking off.

"That's fine." Angemon said, watching Vamdemon drink the fruit concoction. "I'm sure Mimi will have that cell phone thing, so it shouldn't be a problem. I wonder if Ken has one?" He said, slightly worried.

"Of course he does." Vamdemon muttered, finishing the thick drink. "Don't you know, all teenage humans have those things."

"And you would know better than I...who happens to reside with one because?"

"I spent hours and days and weeks picking through them looking for that brat." He said, thumbing towards Hikari's still retreating form. "Now, what is that freak talking about caroling, and does Mimi really have to 'help'?"

"Caroling? Its when people get together, either at a public place or traveling from door to door, and sing to other people the songs of the season, like Jingle Bells or Silent Night..."

"Jingle whats?"

"...bells. You know, those silver bells that make noise when you walk with them..." Vamdemon gave him a blank stare. "Never mind...they are a prop of the holiday, is all..."

"Why would they want to do something like that anyway. Do they WANT to make fools of themselves?"

"Its a common practice, and they aren't the only group doing it. There's one down the hall there, see?" Angemon said and pointed towards the entrance of a toy store.

Vamdemon strained to listen over the surrounding noise. After a few seconds he concluded, "They are horrible!"

"Talent isn't a requirement, after all. It doesn't matter if they aren't in key. They are together and having fun, and that's what its all about."

"I don't get it."

"I don't expect you to." Angemon said, having actually been hopeful Vamdemon might open up and try to embrace the culture of the species. "And to answer your other question, yes, Mimi has to help."

"But...but..." Vamdemon tried to argue but his words quickly left him.

"As I said before, I am not very skilled in this area, and I doubt you are any better off than I am. We both could use her help. What type of clothes do you want?" Angemon asked, ignoring his protests.

"It doesn't matter." Was the frustrated reply.

"Yes it does, and you have to have some sort of idea." Angemon pushed.

"The more of me that's covered the better." He said grimly.

"Don't you want something for coming seasons?" Angemon asked, missing the disturbed tone of his voice.

Vamdemon gave him a perturbed look. "Coming seasons? Are you joking?! I don't intend to be with this group any longer than I have to."

"There's no guarantee this enemy is going to fall quickly." Angemon said. "And no matter how long it takes, you will be under constant surveillance, so if I were you, I would consider growing a little closer to some of us and making friends, since your going to be around us for quite a while."

"No thank you." Vamdemon said angrily. "I'm quite happy being alone. I will tolerate your presence, but I will not be a 'friend' to anyone."

"Oh come on." Mimi said, having found the spot they were sitting. "Of course you want to be a friend. It's the greatest feeling, knowing you have people you can lean on and trust in your times of need. You were making good progress right here before you got all cranky."

He looked at her then down at the table. "Wouldn't it have been easier if you came with Hikari?" He muttered.

"Probably." She smiled, with a small laugh. "But I got caught up talking to everyone else. I haven't seen them in so long."

"...of course."

"So are we ready? This is going to be so fun!" She exclaimed and did a little dance in place. "I'm going to pick the best clothes for you! Do you know your size?"

"My what?" He asked with annoyance.

She rolled her eyes. "You are so clueless sometimes, you know that? Your clothing size. You know... small, medium, large..."

"It doesn't matter."

"Of course it does." She said. "You don't want to get something that doesn't fit, do you? Imagine walking down the street and your pants fall down because you didn't think to get the right size."

"I-hey!" He screeched as Angemon grasped the hood of his sweatshirt and pulled back. He peered inside then let go. Before Vamdemon could pull away he had done the same to the back of his pants.

"Do you like things looser or more snug?" He asked, addressing the flushed creature.

"What I have is fine..." He said breathlessly, flustered from the angels actions.

"Then he wants larges." Angemon said. Mimi nodded with an amused look.

"Then lets go." Angemon said, standing and tossing the garbage into a nearby pail. Vamdemon reluctantly pulled himself up and allowed the angel to pull him once more into the supportive embrace.  
"How cute!" She squeaked, falling into step with them on the other side of Vamdemon, who shot her a venomous look. She ignored him and smiled. "What a perfect atmosphere to go shopping!"


	10. Gifts of Friendship

Authors Notice

Well, finally, a real update. It's mostly transitional stuff, nothing too important...and I couldn't think of a good chapter title. GRR! Worry not though, I already almost have the next chapter done already, name and all! Hand wrote the whole damn thing during my breaks between classes at college. I'll try to do that as much as I can until the work load picks up.

...chapter TEN Gifts of Friendship

Hikari had long since arrived back to where the group had entered the building. Her and Takeru stood in front of the fountain where their digimon had previously sat huddled. After having the story of the morning's events explained to them, the other children went off in their own directions.

"So you really trust him then?" Takeru asked, looking at her.

"I do, though he doesn't deserve it." She said angrily. "No matter what I do for him he has an attitude about it."

He chuckled, trying to ease his own tension. "Well...your the one that foiled his plans the first time we fought him."

"Yeah, but...it's not like it was just me." She said quietly. "We were all fighting against him, and I didn't instruct Angewomon to shoot him with an arrow. I had no idea what she was going to do."

"Hey guys?" Ken called from his position next to Daisuke.

"Yes?" Hikari approached them, followed by Takeru.

"I was thinking..." Ken said, staring at them intently. "Earlier, we all agreed to try and treat him with care since we need information from him. I'm not worried about 'us' really, and those that dislike him know at least to pretend not to."

"Right." She said, unsure of where he was going.

"Before we came in here...before I knew who he was...he asked me how I made up what I had done to all of you. I think he really does regret his actions." He told them, speaking slowly and deliberately. "But I don't think he really trusts us enough to try it, and that's why he asked when I didn't know the truth about him." He paused, watching the bewildered faces of Hikari and Takeru. "I remember...when I joined you guys...that I didn't really trust any of you either, and I especially didn't trust myself around you. For me you all went out of your way to make me feel welcomed, and because it worked with me...I believe we need to do something that will ultimately prove that we trust him, and want to be trusted, and that we do want him around."

"But do we?" Takeru asked, showing disdain for their old enemy.

"I do." Ken said, eyes bearing into Takeru's. "Like I said, him and I aren't so different. I see this as an opportunity to understand his motives as well as my own. It took a long time for me to feel at ease among you, and it wasn't until each and every one of you accepted me completely that I did. So...he's already made some progress with a few of us. He seems to like Mimi, and he seems half and half with you, Hikari, however much attitude he might give you. Koushiro seems to be on his side as well. 

Hikari slipped her mailer out of her pocket and started typing a message, showing agreement with his statements. She smiled a little. "You couldn't have said all that earlier when everyone was still around."

"I'm sorry." He laughed. "I wanted to, but I'm afraid even now I still have trouble raising my voice amongst you when we're all together like that.

"Think Iori will have a hard time with it?" Takeru asked.

"I hope not." Ken said, a slightly worried undertone present in his voice. "No...I think he's gotten past those sort of feelings. He's a lot more accepting and understanding than he used to be."

"Anything else I should put in here?" Kari asked, referring to the email.

"Yeah." He said quickly. "I almost forgot. I think we all should all get him something today." He said suddenly. " It doesn't have to be expensive. It can be something he'll need to survive, like some strong conditioner."

"Angemon said he was buying him clothes...so maybe that's not such a bad idea." She said, brightening up a little. "I don't think the others will mind since it won't have to be anything too expensive, and we're all Christmas shopping anyway."

"Don't you think that he'll see our generosity as a bribe?" Takeru asked, glancing at the two of them.

"No..." Ken said slowly. "I don't think he will. I think if Angemon brought that up himself he would make it a point to emphasize that he doesn't own anything, and that we want him to survive so we are going to help him. And if he is getting him clothes like you said, Hikari, then it wouldn't be so out of place."

"I agree with Ken." Daisuke said, breaking his unnatural silence. "Everyone deserves a second chance!"

Takeru stared at him. "You do know that this is like his fourth, right?"

"Same difference!"

"Alright." Takeru sighed, giving in.. "I just hope whatever we learn from him is worth all the trouble."

"I'm tired." Vamdemon whined from his position against Angemon. "That was the tenth store we've been in!"

"No it wasn't." Mimi said with a huff. "It was only the fourth, and you don't have anything to complain about, I'm carrying the bags."

"Yeah, but I've got to try all the damned things on!" He growled. "Do you know how difficult it is trying to get a shirt over this enormous cast your doctor put on me?"

"But Angemon helped you with that." Mimi said. "You barely had to do anything."

Vamdemon glared at her and his face scrunched up in obvious discomfort. "I would have preferred him not to."

"You didn't get very far when I let you try it yourself." Angemon said with a smile.

"Shut up." Vamdemon muttered. "That's not the point."

"And besides, if you did it yourself then this whole thing would have taken even longer." She said. "You wanted to get done quickly didn't you?"

"That wasn't quickly." He said with frustration. "We were in those stores for hours!"

"Two and a half!." She huffed. "And for your information, that's a record for me!"

He stared at her in amazement, seemingly shocked into silence. In the distance, she could see Ken approaching them at last. She waved at him as he arrived. "You're late."

"I know, but I did call and let you know." He said with a smile. "But I apologize. Daisuke got a little more into the whole caroling thing than I thought he would, then we still had our main shopping to do."

"Then Ken left him with all the bags and came here." Wormmon chirped from the smirking boy's shoulder.

"Shame on you." She said with a friendly glare and struggled to lift the bundles in her arms high. "Do you know how heavy these things can get?"

"Yes." He replied and his smirk grew wider. "I made quite a point of it when I left him." He turned to Vamdemon. "You look a lot better than you did before."

"I made him eat." Angemon said. "It's amazing what a little food can do for a weakened immune system."

"Definitely." He nodded. "Are you guys done?"

"Yes." Vamdemon said sharply. "We are done. I refuse entry into any further stores containing clothing."

Ken laughed lightly. "What would you like to do then?"

Vamdemon blinked in surprise. "I have a choice?"

"Certainly." Ken said and Wormmon nodded his head happily.

"I would like to rest then." Vamdemon said and shifted more weight against Angemon. "I was achy to begin with, and it wasn't easy or comfortable to move around my arm or abdomen. It doesn't have to be for long..."

"Alright." Angemon said. "That sounds reasonable. I'm hungry. We can eat while he rests."

Mimi agreed and they began to head towards a restaurant. 

"Are you going to steal from this next place as well?" Vamdemon asked Angemon. His question garnered confused looks from Ken and Mimi.

"I don't think so. I'm not sure it works with the more expensive cases." He said, a smile tugging at his lips and ignoring the two walking beside him. "There's the 'employee' discount though. It won't cost as much. Are you going to have anything?"

"No." Vamdemon said stubbornly.

"We'll see about that." Mimi said with a smile. She looked around as they walked, trying to find a decent place to eat. Finally they found one and entered to the stares of many already seated. A man approached them and led them to a booth against the wall. Vamdemon slid in first so that his hurt arm would be against the wall with Angemon beside him and Ken across from him. Mimi sat last across from Angemon.

Vamdemon slouched slightly in his seat to alleviate the main in his abdomen and shut his eyes. They each ordered drinks and began to talk as the man left to fill them.

"Did you have a chance to get what you are going to get?" Ken asked Mimi. She shook her head and glanced towards Vamdemon, who was leaning to his right a bit.

"I haven't had the chance." She said. "We've only been in the clothing stores so far. You have, I'm sure."

"Yeah. Did it first thing with Daisuke. We had a lot of shopping to do anyway." Ken said and smiled. "And I didn't leave him with the stuff simply to be mean. We can't have him seeing what he's getting, right?"

She laughed a little. "Of course, that would ruin the surprise."

The waiter returned with three drinks and took down what they would be eating. With a swift nod he walked away.

"He must be really exhausted." Ken said, watching Vamdemon's body finally capsize to the side and fall against Angemon.

Mimi nodded. "I like it when he's sleeping, he looks much more at ease than when he's awake... I think he's filled up too many emotions to be calm."

"It depends when you catch him, I think." Angemon said, turning his head slightly to look at him. "He was alright with me for most of the time before you arrived, Mimi. It's a group thing, I'm sure, because from what I've heard he was pretty comfortable with you this morning."

"Yeah, he was." She admitted. "I'm still a little surprised about that. He said it was because I treated him with sincerity."

"And that's why I think its so important that we do this for him." Ken said. "That we all give him something. We just need to figure out when to get it to him so that he knows we are doing it without malice."

"I can't believe that we have to fight again..." Mimi said sadly, staring at the table. "I thought that when you guys beat him again we were done, and now another creature has appeared to cause trouble."

"As long as there exists good there will exist evil." Angemon said. "Its the way of the world. That is why there were chosen humans before your group as well as after. So long as good creatures exist there will be ones that want to manipulate them. At least this in this case..." He paused, and shifted his wings so that they fell over Vamdemon like a blanket, "We have warning of it. Whatever did this to him didn't intend for us to find out about it. Myotismon is probably believed to be dead, and we are though to be unaware of the coming danger."

"Its amazing how things fit together sometimes." Ken said. "I mean...Kari just happened to glance at him and then chased him on a mere hunch. If she hadn't, we wouldn't have any warning of whatever this digimon is planning."

"We've learned a lot from him as well. I think there is far more to him than he lets on. I hope that we can learn those secrets in addition to finding out about our new enemy, because something from his past seems to be troubling him greatly."

"Do you think it has something to do with that crest?" Mimi asked. Ken and Angemon stared at her in confusion. "Wait, you guys weren't there... He has a crest... Koushiro says whoever had it died a long time ago."

"But is it actually his?" Ken wondered. "Or did it belong to someone else?"

"Koushiro seemed to think it did belong to him, which would mean..."

"He is a chosen digimon." Angemon said, slightly amazed. "Incredible. The mysteries keep growing with him don't they. I wonder what happened that he turned on his own."

"Maybe he is like me." Ken said quietly. "Maybe he was being controlled by someone."

"I think that is the case...with the way he talks about his past..." Mimi said, trailing off as the waiter returned once more bearing their meals. They ate their food mostly in silence. Ken finished his entire dish with Wormmon's help. Mimi finished most of hers, and Angemon finished only half.

"It was your idea to come here and you don't even finish it?" She laughed.

Angemon just smiled lightly. He shifted slightly and shook Vamdemon's sleeping form. He let out a growl and opened his eyes to glare at the angel. "Did you have a nice rest?" He asked pleasantly and pushed Vamdemon back to a sitting position. He blinked a few times, attempting to grasp with a groggy mind where he was and why he was so comfortable against Angemon's body.

"...yes." He said slowly, finally waking. He glanced across the table and at what was left on the plates. He reached towards Angemon's glass of water and finished it off in a few gulps. Then he reached forward once more and took a large bite out of the half sandwich that was on the plate.

"I thought you said you weren't hungry." Angemon said with amusement.

"I lied." Vamdemon said through a mouthful of tuna fish.

"Ah." Mimi said, stifling a laugh. "You predicted that then."

"I certainly did." Angemon said and received a fresh glare.

"I blame you if I get sick again." Vamdemon said as he finished off the last bits of bread.

"I'm not forcing you to eat. I am absolved of responsibility as to what happens to you from here on after."

"Whatever." Vamdemon growled and shifted in place. "What now? Are we done with this wretched place yet?"

"No." Ken said and glanced at his watch. "We still have another two hours before we're supposed to meet back at the fountain to head for the movie..."

"Ah...forgot about that." Vamdemon grumbled and let out a defeated sigh. "Well then...where must we go next?"

"Oh!" Mimi exclaimed. "There's a craft fair outside! We can go there." Vamdemon stared at her with a disbelieving look.

"Sounds alright to me." Ken said and looked at Vamdemon. "Don't worry. It's all hand made stuff so its not that bad.

"Let's go then..." Angemon said, sliding out of the booth and then reaching back to pull Vamdemon out. "Ken, take him for me, I have to pay the bill."

"Okay..." He said and Vamdemon shifted to him. "How much do we need to give you?"

Angemon smiled and glanced at Vamdemon. "Don't worry about it, it isn't much."

"Three meals and beverages..." Mimi said, "That's got to be at least thirty... You won't take...any-" But he had already walked away.

"Trying to steal again, I'm sure." Vamdemon said roughly. "He's incredibly corrupt for a creature thats supposed to represent justice."

Ken watched him with slight surprise but it quickly disappeared. "I won't press it." He said, and pulled Vamdemon to the entrance of the restaurant. "Sometimes its better not to know in these sorts of situations."

Angemon returned with Mimi and they started walking towards the exit that would lead to the parking lot with the fair. It was snowing once more.


	11. The Price of Humanity

...chapter ELEVEN - The Price of Humanity

"I don't believe it." Mimi said quietly after they stepped through the doors. She watched her breath rise in the air as she spoke. "It's past noon and I think it somehow got colder."

"Yes, it did." Vamdemon growled, causing Ken to jump. He pushed himself closer to the boy for warmth despite his discomfort with the touch. "Which is yet another contributing factor to why the human race has something wrong with their minds. Its snowing, its COLD, and yet they huddle under little tarps to sell mundane items of triviality."

"I wish Kari could have heard that." Mimi said with a laugh. He glared at her. "Though I must admit, its funnier when you deny such obvious things such as being cold." Finally they stepped under the cover of the makeshift roof and out of the snow "And these things aren't trivial." She put her left hand on his shoulder and pointed to a spot a short distance away. "That's all hand carved wood. Tables, chairs, insignias, jewelry boxes and more, all made with the heart and soul of the carver. These things here are special because they are created with a care you can't find in factory made products."

Vamdemon stared at her, surprised at the passion she had put into her words, then looked around clearly at the different displays. "I apologize." He said. "I did not mean to upset or offend you."

"That's alright." She exclaimed happily, surprising him once more. "I forgive you." She began walking and Ken had to pull him forwards. She stopped a few feet away from the wood stall she had noted earlier. "Here's a fun spot." She said and swept her arm over the place. "Needlepoint, embroidery, and cross stitch. These are fun to do but I never finish them when I start one."

"Its mostly flowers..." Ken said lamely as he looked around. Mimi half glared at him.

"What's wrong with flowers?" She asked with a slight edge to her voice.

"Nothing!" Ken said defensively.

"I think flowers are nice." Vamdemon said. Ken gave him an incredulous look. "Dead serious." He said under the boy's scrutinizing gaze. "I used to grow them a long time ago, but when I moved into that old factory I found the soil wasn't nearly as fertile as my childhood home." He paused and picked up a bundled kit of fabric, thread, needle and graph. "I used to do these as well, with my mother when I was very young and prohibited from attending school."

Mimi, who had been growing impressed with his statements, frowned. She put her hands on her hips and sent a look his way that matched Ken's. "Digimon don't go to school."

He glared at her. "Of course they do. Every village had one around my time and the advanced ones do now. How do you think digimon know of human technology and languages? Tell me you haven't noticed that some can speak while others can not..."

"Of course I noticed." She huffed and stomped her foot. "But how do you explain Palmon? Or Angemon? Or any of the other partner digimon? I thought they were created just for us. They didn't go to school."

Vamdemon breathed slowly as he contemplated the answer to her challenging question. Ken, Angemon, and Wormmon watched them with interest. "The digimon that work alongside humans were selected, not created to my knowledge, though I might be mistaken when applying this to your generation." He said carefully. "They were selected to match the traits, as well as the personality and language, of their potential partner. That's the way it was done during my time. Perhaps your digimon were made already knowing a human language."

She was quiet for a few seconds before she spoke again. "What did your partner speak?"

He stared at her, unsure if he even wanted to remember. "German...but mostly English..." He said slowly and placed the kit he had been holding back onto the table. Memories flashed through his head and he struggled to push to them away. "Anyway...I couldn't do one now...with just one arm." He looked carefully at the rest of the pieces on display. His gaze fell onto one and remained for a long while.

"May I have one?" He asked quietly, still fixated on a small work.

"Sure..." She said and walked over to the woman working the stall. Together they walked back. The woman put the item in a bag and exchanged money bidding them farewell. Vamdemon took hold of the bag before Ken could and held it tightly in his grasp.

"Thanks..." He whispered uneasily. "I'll make it up to you..."

"There's no need for that." She said kindly and gave him a reassuring smile. "Consider it a gift from a friend." Ken nodded approvingly and pulled him forward noting the uncertainty clearly evident on his face and in his movement.

"Where's Angemon?" He asked as he was led through the crowd, surprising both Ken and Mimi. They stopped and looked around. "That's a good question." She said, amazed that they could lose him and that Vamdemon was the first to realize he wasn't around.

"I'm sure he'll find us." Ken said. "He can take care of himself."

"I know, but I wanted to use his stolen money to buy food." Vamdemon said, attitude returning slightly.

"You just ate!" Mimi said in amazement.

"Yeah, a half of an odd fish concoction." He said defensively. "I need more than that to sustain this weakened body."

She sighed. "You are a hypocrite on so many levels."

"Whatever." He groaned.

"Well, if your really hungry I can get you something."

"But you just did that!" Vamdemon argued.

"So what?" She demanded.

"So its not right for you to do so again." He said with frustration.

"Angemon already bought you food. AND clothes. AND more food."

"Yeah, but its not his money." Vamdemon grumbled. "And he didn't pay for anything twice in a row."j

"Then I'll do it." Ken said with amusement. '_He's going to explode later with everyone giving him something at once if he's so upset over this._'

Vamdemon thought for a moment. "that is acceptable..." He paused. "But only once for you. I don't want to be any more of a burden than I've already been."

"Please." Ken said and led him forward once more. "I don't feel burdened at all and I'm sure Mimi doesn't either. We're both having fun!"

"Fine." He sighed, and was led through a number of stall including pizza, Chinese, knishes, and Zeppolies.

"You said you were hungry." Mimi commented. "We've passed almost everything and you've said nothing. What person doesn't like at least pizza?"

"People who aren't meant to be people." He said with annoyance and stopped in front of a stand that had a large yellow creature painted on it. "Please don't tell me that humans eat bees."

"Of course not." Mimi said, and approached the cart. "But I'm sure you learned that in school." She teased. "Its a honey stand! How about some honey glazed chicken?"

"Fine." He said with annoyance. "But only because I'm tired of looking."

She smiled and walked to the window to place the order while Ken literally dragged Vamdemon over to the shelf of candy.

"But your getting the food, you can't get this too!"

"But its the same place, it counts as one purchase."

"But-"

"No buts!" Ken exclaimed. "You're going to love it. Candy itself is great, but this stuff is amazing. You won't know how you managed to survive without it once you try some."

Vamdemon gave him a dirty look and began to think of a way to convince the boy who was picking up bag after bag not to buy it. Without warning, a hand reached out from behind the two and clasped around his shoulder, causing Vamdemon to jump and dearly drop the sweets Ken had forced into his arm. "Stop being difficult." He was told.

"You damned angel!" He yelled, turning around. "Your lucky I'm injured or else-"

"You wouldn't stand a chance." Angemon said calmly and with a very amused smile.

"You want to test that theory?" Vamdemon challenged. "When I'm better we'll fight and I'll show you just how powerful I am!"

"Alright. I'll be looking forward to it."

Vamdemon growled and pulled away from Ken. He limped over to the angel and pushed the bags into his arms. "Buy these." He demanded. Angemon gazed downwards at with a disapproving look. "...please?" He added, and the look vanished.

"Well since you asked so nicely." Angemon said, smiling once more.

"Hey!" Ken said, feeling slightly offended. "No way, I was going to buy those for you!"

"Nope. Angemon the swindler is." Vamdemon stated, not quite meeting the boy's gaze. "Besides, your buying the chicken."

"But-"

"In that case I must definitely get these." Angemon said. "We have to split up the spending so its fair. Plus I have a particular weakness for sweets... I don't mind."

Ken was going to argue but decided against it, letting out a sigh and choosing instead to rejoin Mimi at the window of the stall.

"Thanks..." Vamdemon said quietly. "He claims that he doesn't mind but...but it just doesn't feel right to me."

"Because of what you made him do?"

"Yes..."

"You're going to have to get used to it eventually, you know." Angemon said softly. "They genuinely want to help you, and Ken especially because of what you caused him to do. He wants to give you the second chance he was given."

Vamdemon said nothing as Angemon led him forward and paid for the candy. Ken gave the bowl of sweet smelling chicken to Angemon.. They began walking as Vamdemon began to eat.

"Where did you go off to anyway?" He asked though a mouthful of food.

"That isn't your concern, really." Angemon said and took a piece of chicken.

"Hey! Thief!" Vamdemon growled, but was unable to do anything because of the bags on his arms and the fact that he wasn't as tall as he used to be.

"I'm hungry too you know. I was only able to eat half my meal because you were being stubborn with your bodily requirements. I'm glad thats coming to an end."

"Fine." He grumbled. Angemon took more.

"Its good." He said, a clearly pleased expression on his face.

"Its alright." Vamdemon said, unwilling to admit he enjoyed the sweet taste as well. The bowl was empty by the time they reached the edge of the tarps. He tossed the bowl into a trash can and they proceeded towards the doors they had exited from earlier.

Mimi had gone ahead and was already through the doors. Ken had stopped in the street and had bent over to pick up something he had dropped. Vamdemon and Angemon had stopped midway to wait, with Angemon staring after Mimi. Vamdemon heard a faint noise in the distance.

He turned his head to see a vehicle had lost control down the road, having slid on a patch of black ice. His eyes quickly traced the line the car would make and found it matched with Ken's position.

He had acted before the decision to do so registered in his mind. He wrenched himself out of the tight grip Angemon had held around his waist and ran as fast as his weakened legs would carry him. Without a word he threw himself at the boy who had just stood up and was still smiling about the recovery of the item. Ken and Wormmon were knocked a few feet away to a patch of snow covered grass as Vamdemon was struck by the vehicle. Upon impact a faint light erupted from his body, which rolled up the windshield and was thrown into the air. The glow faded as he crashed back to the ground. A long distance away the car had come to a stop. The driver, a middle aged woman, had stepped out. Her eyes, along with Ken's, Angemon's, and Wormmon's were all fixated on Vamdemon's now still form.


	12. Repercussions of Actions Past

...chapter TWELVE Repercussions of Actions Past

Ken pulled himself up from the grass slowly and closed his eyes in an attempt to register what had just occurred. Memories of a grieving child flashed violently through his mind. He forced his eyes open and stared wildly at Vamdemon's unbreathing form. His mouth opened in an attempt to speak but his voice failed him, allowing himself to emit only a whisper of "...no..." He repeated the word over and over, voice rising and falling like a haunting melody.

Angemon too was frozen in place, unable to move or tear his eyes off of the body. He fought with himself whether to remain or to run inside and retrieve Mimi. A distraught look Ken sent in his directions said clearly to do the latter.

Ken was finally able to stand as the angel disappeared inside. He remained in that place for a few moments before he dragged himself forwards, Wormmon scurrying across the ground beside him. When he reached Vamdemon he fell to his knees and let out a cry of raw emotion before tears erupted from his eyes. He had been in this very situation before, and he knew with a grisly understanding that it should have been him lying on the ground, dead or dying.

Wormmon watched wordlessly as Ken sobbed without control and jumped in shock as Vamdemon drew in a sudden breath in conjunction with a fat tear landing on his cheek. Soon thereafter he opened his eyes weakly to stare upwards at the distraught boy.

Now it was Ken that appeared to have stopped breathing. A look of grief lingered on his face as he gazed disbelievingly at the figure beneath him. His stillness passed as he threw his arms around Vamdemon, pulling him into a tight embrace that he did not register wasn't fought against. A few new words were added to his vocabulary as he wailed in a tone different than before.

A small group of people had gathered around them, including the woman who had lost control of the vehicle. She too had tears in her eyes. Ken turned his head to look at her, glaring angrily. The emotion waned quickly when she averted her gaze, and Ken found himself feeling guilty as he realized she hadn't intentionally try to harm them.

Ken pulled away slightly and looked down at Vamdemon, whose piercing blue eyes gazed weakly at his own.

"Do not waste your tears on me, child." Vamdemon said weakly. His voice was strained but the message he conveyed was clear. "Save them for someone more deserving."

Ken shook his head and wiped nervously at his eyes. "You saved my life." He said hoarsely. "I can't think of anyone who could possibly be more deserving than you..."

"I tried once to take it." Vamdemon said intentionally low so that the onlookers would not hear.

Ken paused and let out a sigh of slight uncertainty. "That's in the past now... What's done is done, and there's little point in dwelling on it. Doing so will only cause more pain and suffering for everyone. I know these statements to be true from my own experiences." He paused, analyzing Vamdemon's tortured expression. "The best thing to do is move on, and use one's past deeds as a stepping stool to better yourself. Your action just now has more than redeemed yourself in my eyes."

Vamdemon smiled slightly and sat up with Ken's help. The woman pushed her way forwards to the front of the crowd and stood trembling before the boys on the ground.

"I called the police..." She said, voice as shaky as her body. "Are you hurt.?"

"Somehow, no..." Vamdemon said, staring intently at the woman. "No more so than I already was."

"I'm so sorry." She mumbled as a wave of fresh tears traveled down her face. "I thought I-"

"Don't be." Vamdemon said, voice unintentionally harsh as he prevented her from finishing her sentence. He corrected his tone. "It wasn't your fault. Accidents are just that..." Ken nodded hesitantly as the sound of a siren was heard in the distance. Within a minute a patrol car pulled up. A portly man stepped out and waved a portion of the onlookers away. Without so much as a glance towards the pair on the ground he approached the woman and began questioning her.

The doors at the building were thrown open as Angemon and Mimi exited. They ran to them, both surprised to see that Vamdemon was sitting up and breathing.

"He's alright..?" She asked tentatively, a clear indication of worry present in her voice.

"I think so." Ken said, still looking at Vamdemon's face.

"A miracle..." She whispered. "He could have died..."

Vamdemon tore his gaze from the woman and set it on Mimi. "I should have. I deserve to-"  
of vision once more to Ken.

The officer appeared to have finished interrogating the woman. He approached the five of them with a small clipboard in his hand.

"Did any of you see the vehicle coming?" He asked. His voice was hard and accusing.

"I did." Vamdemon said, not meeting his gaze. The officer marked a few lines onto the clip board.

"And which one of you was struck?"

"I was." Vamdemon answered once more, unhappy with the interrogation. The officer gave him a critical look.

"Did you make any effort to avoid the vehicle?"

Vamdemon sent the officer a venomous glare, which was marked onto the notepad as well. "Sir," Ken interjected, "He saw the car coming and pushed **me** out of the way."

"I see." The officer said slowly. "So you purposefully jumped in front of the vehicle."

"Yes." Vamdemon's voice held a high degree of anger. Ken strengthened his grip in case the emotion grew even greater. Once again a mark was made upon the paper in the officer's hand.

"That is all I need to know." He said and pulled the paper he was writing on off the clip board. "Now... this is separate to the event at hand...your appearance as well as...attitude...matches that of a suspect in an attack made upon a construction worker earlier today. I am going to have to take you in for questioning on this matter."

"No!" Vamdemon growled and jerked forward. Ken's grip prevented him from going anywhere. "I didn't attack him, it was the other way around!"

"So you admit that you were involved in the incident?"

"Yes, but-"

"Then I need to take you in for further questioning." The officer said, voice slightly darker than before. He reached for a pair of cuffs on his belt.

"You will do no such thing." Angemon said clearly, voice full with an anger that almost rivaled Vamdemon's. The officer gave him a disapproving look.

"I'm afraid you don't have any say in the matter, Sir, unless of course you'd like to be charged with impeding justice-"

Angemon glared at him. "But I'm afraid, Officer, that I **do** have a say in the matter. Are you are aware of the agreement the chosen children have with the police force in the area around here?"

"I certainly do, but that hardly relates to the matter at hand."

"But it does, Officer, it does. You see, I am the partner of the child of hope, and-"

"Partner or not, this man on the ground is clearly not a monster!" The office said and sent a disbelieving look towards Angemon.

"The man on the ground is Myotismon." Angemon said darkly. "The digimon that invaded this planet a few years ago. Surely you remember?"

"I do, but-"

"That is the reason why he was unharmed in the incident at hand. As a digimon, a human made object such as a car would have very little effect upon him, and since he is a digimon, you have absolutely no right to apprehend him when he is already in the custody of a force of justice far greater and far more qualified to maintain him than your own."

The officer stared at him wildly, opening and closing his mouth numerous times in attempts to express his rage. "What proof do you have of your claims?"

Vamdemon bared his teeth, revealing his abnormal canines. "Fine." The officer said, the slightest hint of fear entering his voice.

"Now go." Angemon ordered. "You have a job to do."

The officer narrowed his eyes but turned on his heels and headed back to the woman, whose mouth was hanging open in disbelief. He handed her a slip of paper, then spoke. "If what they claim is true, then you have nothing to worry about, ma'am. You would have done the world a favor had he died." He stepped into the car, and drove off.

The remaining crowd had backed off a few steps, looks of horror etched upon their faces. A few took off running while others retreated slowly. Only the woman remained.

"Is what you said true..." She whispered fearfully. Her left hand rose and was placed on a spot at the side of her neck. "Is that really him...Myotismon..."

"Yes..." Angemon said with both frustration and unease at the woman's reaction.

"How ironic." Vamdemon muttered darkly and would not meet her gaze.

"I don't know what to feel..." She said quietly. "I still have nightmares about that time..."

"I'm told that often." He said and frowned. "But what I did to you was not so terrible."

"You left me to die!" She said loudly. Ken cringed. Vamdemon looked at her once more, this time with a harsh glare.

"No!" He said, louder than her. "I left no one to die, and the only human I intended to meet that fate was the child of light! I drank what I required and left you to live on. You see, I need not and do not kill my prey, unlike your species which slaughters thousands of creatures each day to satiate your appetite for flesh."

She stared at him wildly, then softened her gaze. He hand dropped to her side once more. "You saved that boy..."

"I did." He stated. There was a hint of awe in his voice, as if he could barely believe that he had done it himself.

"I think that I can rest easier with that knowledge..." She said breathlessly and turned around.

"I think I should go now." She headed back to the car, only glancing back once. She drove off slowly.

Angemon helped Ken pull Vamdemon to his feet and guided him to the doors.

"That was really close..." Mimi said. "Of all the people out there that could have been the driver it was one of his victims... And that cop..."

"Yes..." Angemon said. "We're very lucky that not everything about him has changed or we would have lost him."

"Ken...are you alright?" Mimi asked. "It must be difficult for you..."

He was silent for a few seconds. "I'm fine. I spent far too long dwelling on it last time, and the result was that I was swayed by the powers of darkness... I won't make that mistake again. I'm ready to move on."

Authors Notice

Yeah, I hate cops... Can you tell?

As always, read and review please. I've set up little forum things in case anyone wants to talk about the stories or digimon in general. I think you can get there from my profile.


	13. Speculation

Author's Notice - Finally got around to typing up this chapter. Hope you guys like it. New stuff hopefully coming somewhat soon.

* * *

...chapter THIRTEEN - Speculation

Taichi stood as Vamdemon's group reappeared. Daisuke took on a murderous look from beneath the multitude of bags Ken had left him with.

"You guys are really late." He said without anger and shook his cell phone. "You could have called, you know."

"I know," Ken said. "But something came up..." Mimi nodded her head somberly. Taichi's gaze fell onto Vamdemon, who somehow managed to look much better and much worse at the same time.

"What happened?" Yamato asked, having caught the tremble in Ken's voice.

"There was an accident." The boy whispered.

"Ah..." Yamato said softly. "Was anyone hurt?"

"Should have been..." Vamdemon said quietly, causing Ken to glare at him.

"There's no need to be rude." Taichi said, a hint of annoyance creeping into his voice.

"Its not like that." Ken said, realizing Taichi had misinterpreted the situation. The boy stared back at him and Ken sighed. By now all the eyes of the chosen children were upon them. Vamdemon began to grow restless.

"He...I...we-"

"A car lost traction on the road." Angemon said. Ken sent him a thankful look. "It was going to hit Ken, but Myotismon pushed him out of the way and was struck instead. He was unharmed, but he feels he deserves to have been inured."

"I do..." Vamdemon muttered and hid his face behind one of Angemon's wings to escape the shocked looks of the children as well as the narrowed eyes of Tailmon.

Hikari smiled and approached her brother. "See, I told you that we could trust him."

"I guess so..." He said, slightly amazed. "Are you guys alright for the movie? I can take you home if you want, Ken..."

"No, I'm fine. Really."

"...Myotismon? Are you up to it or do you want to go somewhere and rest?"

Vamdemon shifted the wing slightly so that his right eye was visible. He thought for a moment. "I'll go... I can rest during the film."

Taichi nodded. "If you need anything, like a bandage or medicine, let us know, alright?"

"No medicine." Vamdemon said quickly. Mimi chuckled.

"Okay..." Taichi said with slight amusement. I think we're all taking the cars we came in, so..."

Angemon glanced to the side and jerked his wing back. "That means you've got to detach yourself, parasite." Vamdemon glared at him. "Use your other host." He finished and steered him towards Ken.

"Right. See you in a little bit then."

* * *

"I refuse." Tailmon spat and glared angrily at Hikari, who appeared taken aback at the attitude the digimon was displaying.

"Don't look at her like that, ingrate!" Vamdemon growled. Tailmon turned to face him, hatred etched upon her face.

"Shut up!" She flexed her claws and Vamdemon shrunk back into Ken's arms. "Stay out of this, monster!"

"Tailmon..." Hikari whispered.

The cat turned back to her. "Please, Kari! I don't want to be near him! Please!"

"No..." She said with slight regret. "It would be too distracting. Even Tentomon stays in the back."

"I'll sit on the floor, by your feet, I'll-"

"No, Tailmon!" Hikari yelled with a pained expression.

"Your upsetting her." Vamdemon said quietly.

Tailmon turned her look of hate upon him once more. "Why does it matter to you?" She asked harshly. "You've never cared before It didn't matter when you were the one belittling your slaves!"

"That's enough." Ken stated harshly and glared at Tailmon. "I'll sit next to him, alright? Then Tentomon can be next to me, and you can stay by the door."

She struggled but slumped her shoulders in defeat. "Fine." She said and looked away. Her eyes grew wet. Ken led Vamdemon, who had a concerned look etched upon his face, to the other side of the car, buckling him into the same seat he was in on the ride to the mall. He then traveled back around and crawled inside to the middle seat. Wormmon jumped in after him and took his previous position as well. Vamdemon smiled a little and scratched at his head. Tentomon hopped in thereafter, followed by Tailmon, who curled up in a tight ball and turned away.

The car began to move. Hikari pressed on the radio and set the volume to low. She turned around in her seat and stared at Vamdemon who glared back at her. "You've come a long way." She said with a smile. "What you did was very brave."

Vamdemon cast his eyes downwards. "What was I supposed to do, let him get run over?" He asked quietly. "I didn't need another death gnawing away at my mind."

"I'm glad you brought that up." Koushiro said.

Vamdemon frowned. "I'm not..."

"But its very important. You see, I have a theory..."

"What else is new?" Vamdemon asked sarcastically and turned his gaze to the window. Koushiro promptly ignored him.

"Ken, did anything strange happen when Myotismon was hit?"

The boy thought for a moment. "A light." He said. "There was a light and then a blue shadow. It disappeared when he landed on the ground..."

"And he wasn't injured at all?"

"No." Ken said, and elbowed Vamdemon who was about to speak.

"But that's strange, wouldn't you say?"

"Very..." Ken admitted.

"Well, we know that Myotismon has a crest on him, and that the human linked with it is deceased." Tailmon's ears perked up at his words. "Assuming that the crest is indeed his, which I do believe, then essentially he is unclaimed. You say a light surrounded him upon impact. I think that was a reaction to the action of self sacrifice. What happened was that he temporarily reverted to his digital form using the power of either his crest or yours. The blue you saw was probably the uniform he wore as a digimon."

Ken stared at him with surprise. "But...why temporary?"

"Because this form was created with a curse." Vamdemon muttered. "It was done with powerful magic that has strict rules and guidelines I will have to follow to break it. The power of the holy devices, though not infinite, are strong enough to interrupt the magic if the desire to do so is great."

"...so the digivice did it." Ken said in awe. "All because he wanted to help me?"

"Not quite, though it was surely a contributing factor. I don't believe it would be possible if he had a living partner. That's what I meant when I said he was unclaimed. I believe that in a desperate enough situation, any of us can tap into his power, with the stipulations being that he wants to help us, is comfortable around us to a high degree, and that we are mutually comfortable around him. So, in your case, because you were treating him kindly, and he was at ease with you, the digivice protected him when he protected you."

Ken smiled. "I knew that kindness was going to be the key to gaining his trust." Vamdemon's lips twitched slightly into a smug half smile.

"Well, I sure hope that I'm never in trouble." Hikari stated. "He hates me!"

Tailmon lifted her head up slightly. "You don't have to worry about that. I'll always be there for you, Kari..."

She smiled slightly. "I know that, Gatomon, but you just never know when danger might strike!" She said dramatically.

"I don't...hate you..." Vamdemon said quietly, and turned his head to look t her. "...Hikari. I simply...dislike you because of what I was forced into.

"It doesn't help that you are quite stubborn."

"I am..." He admitted, "But again, it comes from my background. I'm used to being defensive."

"I see." She said. "I'm glad to know its not just me though." He nodded and turned away. "Hey...you had a chance to get away from us! But, you chose not to..."

"Yeah, so?" He asked, not turning back to her.

"So, that means you don't mind our company anymore!" She exclaimed happily.

"...sort of." He said. "I have to get used to it eventually, so I might as well start."

"I bet you just don't want to admit it." She teased.

"Whatever you say." He groaned.

The car stopped. Hikari stepped out and retrieved Tailmon, who buried her face into her shoulder. Wormmon released Vamdemon's seatbelt as Ken helped him out. They entered the doors of a building.

The entire room was made of wood, and appeared as if it would belong at a camp. The walls were light, the floor dark, and the tables and chairs a shade in between. Mounted on the ceiling was a fairly large projector. On the wall, towards the front, was a screen which the film would appear on. Most of the children were already present and talking idly to one another. Ken, Hikari, and Koushiro split apart to engage as well. Upon one of the tables were a number of bags, each with the name of a child written on a tag.

Vamdemon approached Yamato with the knowledge that he was the one who had translated the show. The boy turned to him in surprise as he approached.

"Ishida..." Vamdemon said slowly. "What exactly is this about? Hikari managed to avoid my questions as to the topic..."

Sora, who stood beside Yamato, smiled. "Its a coincidence, honestly. We didn't know that you would be around..." He stared at her stupidly.

"Its a musical about vampires..." Yamato said, repressing a smile.

"...are you kidding?" Vamdemon muttered.

"No, sorry dude." Yamato said with a chuckle.

Vamdemon blinked at him incredulously. "...dude?"

Sora and Yamato laughed loudly. "Sorry," He said. "Its an expression my age group says a lot. It kind of slips out without you realizing."

"...right..."

"Hey, you can tell us how accurate it is." Yamato said. Vamdemon shook his head in disbelief. Jyou approached the triad.

"Ah," He started. "You're standing on your own again. Feeling better, then?"

"Sort of." Vamdemon said. "Actually, no, not really."

"Yamato, restrain him please." Jyou said with a sigh and reached into his bag. The other boy stared at him quizzically but did as he was told. "Let me put some more medicine on your face..."

"No!" Vamdemon groaned and tried to pull away, but his weakened body and Yamato's grip prevented him from doing so.

"You're so stubborn, you know that?" Jyou said as he dabbed the wounds. They fizzed slightly. "See, you're still alive." He received a glare. "Well, they are healing well. I was worried that an injury inflicted on a human by a digimon might act differently, but its just like a generic cat scratch."

"That is if a generic cat scratch generally involves the attempt to gouge out the eye of a victim." Vamdemon snapped. "And I could have told you it wouldn't cause any problems." Jyou appeared surprised and Vamdemon rolled his eyes. "The humans whose blood I took healed well enough."

"Ah, right... Almost forgot about that." Jyou said sheepishly.

"Of course you did." Vamdemon said sarcastically. "Now, please release me."

Now Yamato appeared surprised. "Please? That's not something I'd expect from you." He said as he released him.

"I'm made of surprise." Vamdemon stated. "Never come to expect something from me, because I'll just prove you wrong. And for this you can blame the angel." He growled. "He won't listen to a request unless I say it."

"So he's got you trained already." Yamato laughed.

Vamdemon growled and crossed his right arm over his injured one. "Not trained, fool. I simply do what I must to get what I desire. I assumed I would have to do the same with you."

"So you DID want the candy." Ken said angrily.

"I did not." Vamdemon said defensively, having not realized Ken had arrived. "I desired for you not to buy it, so I made Angemon."

"Right." Ken said without belief. "Always on the defense. Just admit you wanted it."

"I will not."

Ken glared at him but gave up.

The last of the children had arrived, and placed themselves at tables. Taichi, Yamato, Sora, and Jyou at one, Miyako, Koushiro, Iori, and Mimi at another, and Hikari, Takeru, Daisuke and Ken at a third. Most of the digimon sat beside or in the laps of their partners, except for...

"Angemon?" Takeru called and glanced around. Hikari looked back and saw the angel sitting beside Vamdemon at the table furthest away from the children. They were talking to one another in low voices. Takeru's gaze followed hers. "Why is he back there?" He wondered aloud.

"Someone needs to keep him company..." Hikari said. "It wouldn't be fair to make him sit alone after everything we've said about wanting to accept him."

"But why Angemon?" Takeru said sadly.

Hikari took on a guilty look. "If I knew he was alone back there I would have sat with him."

"You would have wasted your time." Tailmon said flatly. He's always preferred solitude and your not exactly his favorite person."

"I wouldn't expect Angemon to be either, but he seems to get along well enough with him." She said in defense. Daisuke shook his head.

"Don't worry about it. You'd probably bother him, like Gatomon said. Yep, its much better that you stay here where you're wanted."

Hikari shook her head slightly and looked back again. Vamdemon appeared annoyed and Angemon was smiling. "They look so similar, side by side. Give him wings and they might be brothers."

"Except they're not." Takeru said, slightly angry. He topped staring backwards.

"Its not just Angemon, TK." Ken said gently. "Wormmon's back there too. I'm a little jealous as well, that he's not with me, but he's happy around Myotismon and that's enough for me."

"I'm not jealous, and Angemon's not happy." Takeru stated, still staring at the white screen.

"Then he must be a really good actor, because he has a smile that seems like it would be hard to fake." Ken said. "And being an angel, it just doesn't seem like something he would do."

Hikari shook her had again and sighed. Koushiro stood with a remote in his hand. "Okay, everyone. We're about ready to start. In front of each of you is the translation of the score. If you get lost in a paragraph and the voice changes just move on." He said and pressed a button. The projector lit up the screen and the film began.

* * *

A/N - I have the next...ten or so chapters all hand written now! Once my school work load decreases a little I can start typing them up and posting them here. I'm hoping to have fourteen up by March 3rd! Oh, and side bar...

!!!HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!!!


	14. Cleansing and Family

...chapter FOURTEEN – Cleansing and Family

The musical had just ended and the room was bustling with noise. The digimon were running around on the floor, acting out various scenes that had just watched. The children were discussing loudly different events as well.

"...and that's why I love it!" Yamato exclaimed. "They got away, but they end up dooming the world. Its not your typical happy ending, and I'm sick of them in love stories."

"Well, was it a realistic representation of your race?" Angemon prodded.

"...you know as well as I do that digimon evolution and development is strongly influenced by human beliefs and mythology. The question should be if I'm accurate to that! I am not. What a stupid concept that a vegetable should have caused me harm!"

"Wouldn't it have been bad..." Hikari started. "If when Myotismon bit someone they became a vampire?"

"Would it even have been possible? Technically its a form of reproduction." Ken said. "I'm not sure it would be compatible between a digital and biologic life form."

"That didn't even happen in the digital world though." Takeru said. "I'm sure that he had to bite creatures there and we don't have random vampiric digimon running around."

Koushiro stood and stretched and finally shut off the projector. The blue on the screen faded and white appeared once more. "Alright." He called. "I know that its getting late, and we're all wanting to be going home, but there's one last thing we've got to do." He beckoned to Taichi, who stood as well.

"What a day this has been." He started as all eyes fell upon him. "I never could have imagined when I rolled out of bed this morning and struggled to wake up my sister what would transpire soon thereafter. By now you are all aware of the newest addition we have taken into our ever growing family... We don't know why he's here, or what happened to make it so, but he says he doesn't want to harm us. I will admit that I especially was skeptical of this at first, but recent events have forced me to reconsider my standpoint on the subject at hand. Myotismon saved Ken's life, knowing very well he could have been killed in the process. Such sacrifice is not so easily falsified. I'm sorry for doubting you."

Taichi looked towards Vamdemon and the rest children turned their gaze on him as well. He fought hard with the urge to turn away and hide. "Ken had an idea..." He started again and Vamdemon narrowed his eyes at the boy. "...that we should all get something for you that you could use during your new life with us. There are a lot of things you'd need to survive as a human and there was really no other way for you to get them if someone didn't give them to you. So, we each contributed to that mess over there." He said pointing to the overflowing table. "I think you'll find that some of us got a little carried away," He looked towards Yamato and Koushiro. "But I hope you will enjoy the luxuries they have provided nonetheless."

Vamdemon shook his head slightly in amazement. His voice was shaky as he spoke. "I...I can't accept this..." The eyes of the children continued to stare at him. "I don't deserve it..."

Taichi smiled lightly "You do. You've proven that to me and I'm sure to the others as well, even if you can't see it yourself. You can consider them gifts of friendship and a promise of a happier time to come."

Vamdemon shut his eyes as confused thoughts and bitter memories ran through his head He opened his mouth to speak but found that his voice failed him. He ran a hand through the top of his hair in a sign of frustration and nervousness. Angemon placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"He's thankful." Angemon said and Vamdemon nodded weakly.

Taichi grunted in acknowledgment. "Now...we've been trying to decide where to keep you. We're going to try a night at each of our places and see where best you fit in and who you are most comfortable around. For tonight you are going to come home with Kari and I."

His eyes snapped open as he found his voice again. "Must I?" He demanded.

Angemon eyed him angrily.

"Yes, you must." He said. "That is the decision that has been made and you are going to have to deal with it. Its only for one night."

Vamdemon turned his head to stare at the angel. "But..." He attempted to argue but the look he received stopped him in his tracks.

"You will not be harmed." Angemon said and looked towards Tailmon. Vamdemon followed his gaze hesitantly. As his eyes locked with hers she growled and turned away.

"Ah." Taichi voiced quietly. He had been confused with Vamdemon's reaction momentarily. "I promise that as well. We won't hurt you again..."

"Right..." He muttered and stood hesitantly along with the rest of the children. They bid their farewells and headed to their respective cars.

Vamdemon followed Taichi and Hikari slowly, allowing them to walk up to ten feet ahead of him. He watched them put the huge number of bundles into the truck of the car in a daze. Hikari turned to him as he caught up.

"You'll sit up front, with Tai, okay?" She said gently. He nodded and approached the door. He opened it and climbed in, pulling the seatbelt over so that Taichi could buckle it for him. Hikari sat behind him, with Agumon and Tailmon beside her.

"I'm hungry." The lizard complained as the car started moving.

"Why am I not surprised." Taichi said lightly. "Home is only a little bit away, Agumon, so don't worry. I wonder what Mom's making for dinner anyway."

"Steak and rice." Hikari said absently.

Taichi raised an eyebrow. "How do you know?" He demanded.

"I just do." She said and Taichi rolled his eyes.

"At least Myotismon can eat it. She always makes it so rare."

"Yeah." Hikari laughed. "And its plain enough that he'll have nothing to complain about, which you'll soon find out is one of his favorite hobbies." She said as she poked his arm.

He growled when her finger jabbed against him. "Damn it, brat, that hurts!" He turned around in his seat awkwardly and glared at her. "Kindly keep your limbs to yourself."

She laughed at his displeasure and Taichi smiled slightly. Hikari turned out the window and looked up at the moon. "Its up there again, Tai."

"Kari, there is nothing in the sky..." He muttered.

"Yes there is! It looks like a serpent and its flying around the moon!" She insisted. Vamdemon turned around and gazed upwards into the night as well. "Can you see it?" She asked him.

"I do..." He said quietly.

Hikari glared at her brother. "I told you I wasn't seeing things!"

"Honestly I am quite surprised that you can see it...Hikari. I thought it was only visible to those who were...involved with its emergence."

Hikari was quiet for a moment as she took in what he had said. "Those involved..?"

"Yes." He said. "Those that brought about its appearance. We believed that it is here because of our actions and their negative impacts on the digital world..."

"What is it..?"

"As far as I know it has no name. That is temporary, of course... If it can someone be contained or captured its data can be scanned and its species revealed. All thats known about it is that its a killer. Digimon destroyed by it are not reconfigured...and since most can't see where it is, its especially deadly. Its motives are unclear...and it usually doesn't strike often, so it is unknown if there is some sort of pattern or relationship between its victims."

"So is that our enemy then?" Taichi asked, looking at him momentarily.

Vamdemon paused. "Yes and no... It is a threat, surely...but I believe that if the one who caused the trouble in the digital world is destroyed this beast will cease its slayings"

They were silent for the rest of the drive. When the car halted, Taichi unbuckled Vamdemon's seatbelt before sliding out of the car and opening the trunk. He grabbed a handful of bags which he pushed into Agumon's eager arms, then another bunch to carry up himself. Hikari gathered a large number as well and Vamdemon gingerly took the few that remained with his uninjured arm. He peered into them slightly as he walked towards the apartment building, which Tailmon was climbing up instead of using the elevator.

"Curious as to what's inside?" Hikari asked teasingly.

"I am not." He stated in an obvious lie. He followed them to the elevator he had been watching from his tree earlier that morning. They traveled upwards a number of stories before getting off. The approached a door that had a sign above that read 'Yagami'.

Hikari opened the door and a burst of warm air and a scent of cleanliness fell over the five of them. They entered and deposited the bangs on the the floor beside the couch as Tailmon scurried ahead and into Hikari's room. "Hey, mom!" She called as she kicked off her shoes.

"Good evening, Hikari." The woman, Yuuko, said as she entered the room from the kitchen. "Ah, this is our guest then?" She asked as she watched Vamdemon place down his bundle of bags on the couch. He turned to her and stared. The woman's eyes narrowed at him, causing him to take on a fearful look and step backwards in surprise. "Hikari, dear, will you please finish dinner?"

"Eh, sure but what are you..."

Yuuko reached forward and pulled Vamdemon towards her by the front of his sweatshirt. "Taichi, a change of clothes for him please." He reached into one of the bags and produced new materials. "Thank you. To answer your question, Hikari, he's getting a bath."

"What!" Vamdemon asked incredibly. Hikari laughed as he tried to resist as her mother dragged him towards the bathroom. He sent Hikari a pitiful look as he disappeared behind the door.

* * *

After removing the tag and crest from his pocket, Yuuko stripped Vamdemon of his clothing despite his boisterous sobs and pleading and forced him into a sitting position on the floor of the tub. He sat hunched forward and frozen in place as she turned on the tap to fill the basin with water. Gently she reached behind him and pulled the tie out of his hair causing it to fall and fan out in the water below. Her hand guided his hurt arm to a position at the side of the tub. 

"Make sure you keep this out of the way." She said gently as she poured a torrent of water out of a large cup over his head. His eyes shut tightly as the force of it flattened his bangs against his face. She shut off the water as it reached a level around the middle of his stomach then reached for a pink and blue bottle, opening it and pushing a large amount of the cream into her hand. She pulled the hair matted to his face back and began to work a lather. She watched in amusement when his body eased and his face took on a pleased look as she massaged his scalp and made her way down the long length of hair. Her smile grew wider as she wiped the pleasure from his features with another cup of water over his head.

After grabbing a different bottle and working the cream into his hair she didn't rinse it, to his relief. Instead she retrieved a washcloth and coated it with soap, proceeding to scrub him down. He watched in awe as layers of dirt he hadn't realized was there fell off and into the water. She threw it down and released the drain, allowing the muddy water to slide away. The shower head kicked on and rained over his body, rinsing the conditioner from his hair and remaining dirt from the tub. He remained still as she pulled him up, toweled him dry, and dressed him in the new clothing. His face was an incredible shade of red as he stepped out of the small prison in a daze.

"Thanks, Hikari." Yuuko said as she forced Vamdemon into a chair and ran a comb through his hair. It took ten minutes alone to tug the knots out, and another five to work the hair into a long, thin braid.

"Not a problem." Hikari said as she set down plates in front of each chair. Most of the meat was well done, but two were quite rare for her mother and Vamdemon, who was staring at the sliced flesh with obvious longing.

He waited until Taichi, Tailmon, Hikari, Agumon, and Yuuko were all seated and eating before doing so himself. He ate slowly, savoring the familiar taste of the meat. Despite having started late, he finished early, and after bringing his plate to the sink he returned to the living room and began poking through the bags, now curious as to what he had received.

Clothing, sunblock, a gaming system, a laptop, and an mp3 player were just a few of the things he discovered inside.

"This is ridiculous." He said quietly as Hikari sat beside him on the couch. "I don't need all this stuff..."

"Of course you don't." She said with slight jealousy. "But once you start using it all you won't be able to imagine life without it."

Vamdemon stifled a yawn as weariness once more took hold of him. Hikari sighed. "I'm afraid you'll have to sleep on the couch. We don't have much room here."

"That's fine." He said. "I'm used to sleeping in a coffin, and recently up trees... I'll be alright."

She nodded slowly. "I'll get you a blanket." she said, standing and heading towards a closet. She returned and draped the heavy cloth over his body, which was now laid across the couch. "I'm sorry about my mom..." She said.

He stared at her with mixed emotions then shook his head. "It was necessary...and I couldn't have done it on my own... I...I'm just not used to someone taking care of me...not used to someone being around me and so close to me...and...and not..." He trailed off and shook his head. "Never mind... I'm fine..."

"Alright then..." Hikari said, slightly confused. "I'll see you in the morning..."

Vamdemon nodded and shut his eyes, and within moments was unpeacefully sleeping.

* * *

Yay, I got it typed! I have like the next five or so chapter hand written, but I've been busy with HW so I haven't had a chance to type them up. Hopefully I can get the next chapter out in the next week.

As always, feedback is appreciated. Thanks for reading.


	15. Nightmare's Beginning

Author's Notice - Hey look, a bonus chapter! Don't get used to it though, I was only able to type this one up because I'm home sick with the flu. Evil disease. Anyway, there's a warning for this chapter...**Skip the first paragraph, between the lines under the title, if molestation disturbs you!** Its not long, but its enough that it might upset some readers. Unfortunately its important to the storyline, so I have to put it in. Hopefully I did it alright... Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

...chapter FIFTEEN – Nightmare's Beginning

* * *

The walls were dank, wet with sweat and blood. The air was thick and pungent and carried the metallic smell through the corridors and stairwell. From the ceiling hung dozens of bats, black as night, which silently watched two figures below them. A small, white cat was struck repeatedly in a violent act of sexual perversion. Her blood splashed to the ground with each painful thrust. She didn't bother to cry out or call for help because she knew no one would go to her aid. The motions stopped suddenly, and the oppressor lowered his face to consume the mess...

* * *

Vamdemon's eyes snapped open as he hit the ground with a soft thud. He pulled himself to a sitting position and tried to slow his heart rate, dream, no...nightmare still painted vibrantly in his mind. His body felt cold, as if he were submerged in icy water, although the heater was on and the room was warm. Desperately he stared through the darkness in attempt to place where he was and wishing longingly for his previous visual acuity. Once he remembered where he was, he stood trembling and headed towards the kitchen.

The light sputtered to life with a flick of the switch, illuminating the room and Tailmon's body that was leaning over the sink. A wave of nausea fell over him as she straightened up and glared at him with her hairs on edge. With a hiss she fled back to Hikari's room and out of sight. Vamdemon let out a sigh and crossed to the sink and washed away the cold with a glass of water. Feeling slightly better, he shut the light and returned to the couch, pulling the blanket back over him.

His heart beat was still wild when he fell back to sleep.

* * *

He woke again in the same position as he had earlier, with his face pressed against the floor. He groaned and pushed himself to his knees.

"Are you alright?" Hikari asked, staring at the place he had landed. He looked up at her without answering. He stood and untangled himself from the blanket then rubbed his face wearily. He glanced at the clock, which read ten, then headed to the bathroom without a word.

Hikari shrugged and continued picking colored ribbons and bows from a box. Vamdemon re-emerged almost ten minutes later and entered the kitchen.

"Good morning, Mrs. Yagami." He said tiredly and sat in the chair he had occupied during dinner the night before.

"Good morning!" She said pleasantly and placed a bowl in front of him. He peered at it cautiously. "Its fruit!"

"Oh..." He said and poked at it with the fork she had provided, wondering how hungry he was after the disturbing nightmare he had had. Finally he decided it was light enough to eat and proceeded to do so.

"Did you sleep well?" She asked.

"No, not really." He said through a mouthful of strawberries.

She gave him a concerned look. "I'm sorry if you were uncomfortable."

"No, its not like that.." He paused, wondering if he should say what was on his mind. "I had a nightmare."

Tailmon scoffed from her position atop the refrigerator. "You don't know the meaning of the word." She spat and she stood.

Vamdemon narrowed his eyes at her, causing her to take a step backwards. "You have no idea what you speak of, brat." He growled softly. "You assume to know me...to know what I feel...and experience...but you know NOTHING! My lifetime far exceeds yours – you have no idea the things I've seen or what I've been through, or what has been done to me!"

"Don't make me laugh." She said cruelly. "No one could touch you even if they wanted to."

Vamdemon glared at her, rage boiling inside him. He stood suddenly and returned to the couch, fist clenched tightly at his side. He threw himself upon it and let out a frustrated breath. "What are you doing, brat?" He asked, anger slowly fading.

"Eh?" Hikari said, surprised he hadn't pursued the argument further. "I'm putting up Christmas decorations."

"Christmas?" He wondered aloud.

"Yeah. Its a human religious holiday." She said happily. Vamdemon appeared the opposite of the expression.

"Religion...is not something I like so much." He admitted.

"I understand." She said as she pressed a bow to the wall. "but you don't have to like it to enjoy it. Its a joyous time of giving and showing thanks and is very infectious."

"We'll see..." He muttered. "I'll put it to the test."

She laughed a little. "Why, can you not feel joy?"

"I doubt it." He said glumly.

"But you had fun yesterday, didn't you?"

"Sort of." He said, dodging the question slightly. "But that isn't the same as feeling joy..."

Hikari rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say, Myo. I'm surprised actually. You've come pretty close to out right admitting you'll be around during the holiday."

He grunted. "Its the realistic statement to make. Doesn't mean that I'm happy about it..."

"Well, hopefully that will change." She said kindly whilst glaring up at the tree. She turned to him. "Could you help me."

"Nope." He said, watching her straight to reach the top with an expression of amusement. She sent him a pleading look, which he returned with a wicked smile. He stood again and walked over to her. "What do I do?"

"Reach up there and put this on the top." She said happily as he gave her a confused look.

"A star on a tree..." He muttered as he reached the top without effort. "What will you freakish creatures think of next?"

"Sometimes we use angels." She stated.

"I shouldn't have asked..." He said, falling back to the couch.

Her gaze followed his form as he fell. "What did you have a nightmare about?"

"I'm not telling you." He said harshly, surprised the had the nerve to expect him to tell her such personal information.

Hikari frowned slightly. "Because its me...or because you don't want to think about it?"

"Both." He said and shut his eyes. "I'm going to pretend I never imagined it."

"Was it really that bad?" She asked, surprising something his mind created would bother him so much.

"Yes, now stop bothering me and leave me alone." He said as he sat up and glanced into the kitchen. Tailmon was gone. Satisfied, he stood and crossed into it once more. "Sorry..." He muttered as he sat in his abandoned chair."

"That's alright." Yuuko told him gently. "You have good judgment and did the right thing in walking away."

He sighed. "That's the first time I've heard that said about me."

She appeared taken aback. "Not even by your family?"

"Digimon don't have families." Hikari said, crossing to the sink. "They hatch from eggs at the primary village."

Vamdemon glared at her. "Some do; I did, its just not as common since digimon in general are insufficiently fertile because of a decreased need to reproduce sexually. That doesn't mean it doesn't happen."

"So, your parents never praised you?" Yuuko prodded, sending her daughter a smug look.

"Not really..." He said slowly. He had hoped he could have avoided the question. "I was sort of...a disappointment."

"Koushiro said your eyes are weird." Hikari said, remembering the boy's words. "Why's that?"

"Oh...its just a result of my heritage." He said quietly. "I'm a huge mess of mutated genetics. I guess my evolution line is supposed to have green or yellow eyes, but mine are blue. Both of my parents were angels."

Hikari gawked at him for a moment, then proceeded to throw a plastic cup at him. "You lier! Why can't you ever give me a straight forward answer?"

"I did!" He shrieked. "I have no reason to lie! I swear to you I speak the truth!"

She lowered another cup she had lined up to throw. "So...you're a fallen angel?"

"I didn't say that." He said, gaze softening. "I told you , I'm a genetic mess. I have some traits of my parents species, but otherwise I was born a Vamdemon... I was considered a bad omen."

"I see...so that's why they didn't approve."

He nodded. "But they weren't bad people... They loved me like any parent would a child..."

"Weren't...loved..?"

"They are dead." He said quietly. "The chosen ones of my generation destroyed the entire village."

"I'm sorry." She said sincerely.

"Don't be, it happened a long time ago... Digimon are born again when they die, after all. Whether or not they remember their previous lives matters not..."

"Well..." Her mother sighed. "You're going to find things are very different around here. We're a very loving, and accepting group, no matter who you a person is."

He shook his head. "That doesn't mean I'm not a disappointment to anyone. Hikari, you probably felt sick when you saw me... Probably wondered why I wouldn't stay dead... Its what might have been easier on all of us..."

"I was..." She said softly. "But can you blame me? After everything that happened, without us understanding-"

"No, I can't." He said. "That's the point I'm trying to make. You guys don't really want me around. Tailmon is the prime example... She's never been one to hide her feelings and certainly won't pretend she doesn't hate every inch of my being. I am honestly amazed so many of you are willing to interact with me to the point you have before I did anything to prove my worth and ease worry of treachery..."

"Like Mom said, that's the way we are. We give brand new chances to those who ask it of us, even if there isn't much proof to fall back on."

"If you saw Etemon on the street and he asked for a chance to be redeemed, would you grant it?"

"Probably..." She said.

"What about Mugendramon?" He asked, slightly on edge. "What about PIEMON?" He growled. "you would forgive them if only they asked it of you?"

"It would have to be sincere, like with you, but yes." She said quietly.

"Then you are a fool!" He yelled. "Do you realize how easily this mentality can doom your entire group? If the enemy knew this it would surely be used against you!"

"What are you saying that?" Hikari asked, having grown frustrated. "Should we not be trusting you?"

"Trusting me to do what? I've told you nigh nothing but that I didn't want to fight. You should have forced the knowledge of your enemy out of me in case I was sent to bait you into a trap!"

"We aren't like that." Hikari said sternly. "Unless we have to be... You aren't lying to us or leading us down a road we shouldn't be on. I can tell you really don't mean any harm...and even if I didn't, everyone deserves a chance. If they took that chance and messed up that would be different... Tailmon had very little to prove that she wanted to be on our side, but we trusted her anyway. If we hadn't we couldn't have beaten you."

Vamdemon narrowed his eyes at the memory. "That traitorous wretch." He spat. "Ungrateful excuse for a digimon!"

"Stop it." Hikari demanded.

"Why should I when I speak the truth?" He said with a rising voice. "She's a lying little brat! I took her in when she was on the brink of death! Weak from malnutrition and fighting wild digimon, I gave her shelter when no others would! When to do so would be considered treason! I gave her food and water; a home! I trained her so that she could survive and fight on her own, evolve on her own! Punishment was fair and given where merited, and she dares say I abused her! She dares blame me for scars she wouldn't let heal!"

Hikari watched his trembling form with fear and wonder. He claimed he had no reason to lie, but his temper seemed to correlate with her partner's account of events. "But why did you punish her for looking at you a certain way? You claim that was justified?"

He stared at her without speaking for a few seconds. "Why..." He whispered. Because its what got me into trouble during my lifetime. That look of defiance...of hatred for the powers in place...caused me immeasurable grief, helped along the death of my partner, and brought upon centuries of pain and suffering thereafter... Hikari...I looked after Tailmon as if she were my child. If she turned that look upon a demon like my master was she wouldn't have survived the encounter. I wanted her to stay safe...to stay pure...and the only way to do that was to beat it out of her." He finished, voice low once more and full of emotion.

Tailmon had approached the doorway ans crouched behind the divider, just out of sight. He ears were flattened as she remembered a visitor in the castle she was never allowed to see, a visitor she was locked away from, and the pain in the vampire's step during the following nights.

"I knew what she was." He said lightly. "I knew her evolution line, having grown up amongst angels, and I knew she was the partner of the bearer of light. I knew her egg had fallen in my territory... I was supposed to kill her if I found her, but I couldn't do it; an action which led to my defeat as well as the fall of the dark masters. I do not blame her for taking her rightful place by your side, but I resent that she twists me into such a brutal monster."

"Have you ever said these things to her?" Hikari asked.

"How could I?" He wondered. "It would have jeopardized her life even further..."

"So maybe she just didn't understand. How could she without knowing your motives?"

"I doubt she would have believed me anyway." He said, anger completely gone. He pulled the tag and crest from his pocket and looked at it strangely.

"Did it get hot again?" She asked.

"Yeah." He said quietly. "I don't understand... It's been dormant for so long... Why does it react so suddenly now after being silent for so many years?"

"How many times has it done that now?"

"Four." He said without thinking to strongly. "Yesterday when I put you against the wall," He glanced at her hand. "Then again when I was hit by the car. This morning it when I woke from my nightmare and just now."

"I thought it had something to do with me..." She said, slightly relieved.

He shook his head slightly. "It just seems that way because you are the best at angering me."

"I see..." She said as she finished washing the dishes she had approached the sink to do in the first place. "We're taking you to Matt's later."

"Wonderful." He muttered, unhappy at having to pack up and switch places of inhabitant every night. "Yuuko, would you please unbraid this?"

"Of course, dear." She said and leaned behind him. She pulled the tie at the bottom away and wove her fingers through his hair so that it hung loose once more. That amount of curl it had taken on reduces its length slightly.

"Thanks..." He said, shaking his head so it hung more naturally.

"The curls make you look more demonic." Hikari said lightly. Vamdemon rolled his eyes and stood, heading back to his couch. "I knew something was up about you." She said as her and Miko, who seemed disappointed his walking toy was gone, followed him. "I was just saying last night how much like Angemon you looked when you were by his side."

"Well now you know why." He said, unhappy she was watching him the night before.

He sat and condensed his belongings as best he could before lying down again. The cat joined him, laying on his chest, and he fell asleep to the soft sound of the cat's purr.

* * *


	16. Musically Emotive

Authors Notice - Hey, I know its been a while since an update. I've been struggling with decent stuff to put in chapters 16, 17, and 18. No problem for 19, I know exactly whats going on and its already written. I'm going to try and get them up by Monday... I apologize if these chapters seem boring/pointless/filler.

...chapter SIXTEEN – Musically Emotive

"Worthless." A dark voice stated harshly. The sound reverberated against the stone walls and through Vamdemon's ears. "Absolutely worthless! I should kill you where you stand for your incompetence."

"I'm sorry, master." He said quietly, forcing himself to hide the contempt he was feeling for the creature towering above him.

The creature chuckled slightly. "But I should have known. You weren't even strong enough to protect that wretch of a boy you called your partner!"

Vamdemon's eyes narrowed and he clenched his fist. The creature's lips twisted into a wicked smile and a clawed hand extended forwards, grabbing at his waist, digging into his flesh, and throwing him into the air. Another hand reached forwards and caught him at the neck. It drew him further up still as he struggled to breath, then...

Nothing.

The dark room dissolved and a feeling of great peace washed over him as his slumber grew dreamless.

He didn't realize that his surroundings were different until three teenagers carrying guitars walked by the couch he was laid upon. He sat up and stared wildly around the room, fearful of what might have happened. His gaze fell upon Takeru, who was sitting at a computer and typing while music sounded from the next room.

"Hope, where am I?" Vamdemon asked, unnerved by the unfamiliar place and slightly uncomfortable around the boy. Takeru stared at him, at first unresponsive at the way he was addressed.

"My brothers." He said and turned back to the screen.

"...how did I get here?" Vamdemon wondered with confusion.

Takeru didn't look back as he answered. "Me and Matt picked your stuff up. We couldn't wake you, so Angemon hoisted you over his shoulder and flew you over."

Vamdemon sat motionless as he noticed the odd sensation of his heart skipping a beat. "...is he here?"

"No, and I have no idea where he might be. He didn't tell me where he went off to. Never does, actually."

"Oh..." Vamdemon said dumbly as he stood, stretched, and wandered over to Takeru's position.

"Mimi says 'hi'." Takeru stated with monotone. Vamdemon stared at him.

"She's here?"

"No, but I'm talking to her on the computer." Takeru explained as Vamdemon squinted at the screen, which was scrolling with tiny text that he could barely make out with his faulty, human eyes. An image of a large, pink heart was displayed beside her name.

"Eww." He said and made a face as he took in the image. Takeru laughed slightly and typed again. "Tell her to change that hideous thing." A few moments later the picture was replaced with lips contorted into the shape of a kiss. Vamdemon blinked and promptly walked away. Takeru laughed louder.

"I'm hungry, Takeru." Vamdemon complained quietly, using the boy's name in hopes of getting what he desired.

"So?" Was the sarcastic reply. "Go make something to eat."

"...I don't know how."

Takeru swiveled his chair around and stared incredulously at him. "Are you serious?"

Vamdemon stared back. "Child, I was a vampire. I put holes into living creatures and drank their blood. I don't have the slightest idea how to make the cold stuff in the white box edible."

Takeru sighed. "Fair enough. I'll tell Matt, he's the cook of the family." He stood and disappeared into the room. The music stopped. A few seconds later he returned with his brother.

"Hey. What's up?" He asked, causing Vamdemon gave him a blank look. "Oh yeah, sorry." Yamato said with a laugh. "TK said that you're hungry."

"Yes." Vamdemon said. "Quite. Feed me."

"Okay, Audrey." Yamato replied and rolled his eyes, heading towards the kitchen.

"...what?!" Vamdemon wondered, growing more confused still after waking in unfamiliar surroundings.

"It's from a movie." Takeru said. "Maybe we'll watch it later."

"But movies are too long." Vamdemon complained, eyes following Takeru's body as he sat back in his chair. "That one yesterday was almost three hours!"

"Most movies aren't that long, and just so you know, that was a musical. There's a big difference. This one I was talking about is a movie adaption, so its shorter."

"Yeah, okay." Vamdemon said and rolled his eyes, believing the boy was lying and wanted him to be miserable.

"Okay, ready!" Yamato said, returning with a number of plates filled with rice, beans, and beef. He walked through the room and right back into the one he was in before. Vamdemon stared after him with an offended look. "Why don't you follow me, Myotismon."

"I don't have much of a choice if you're holding my lunch hostage." He said as he tentatively entered the room and four new sets of eyes focused on him.

"Rad hair, dude!" One of the guys exclaimed and leaned forward for a closer look. Vamdemon jumped and took a step backwards.

"Stop it guys, you're scaring him." Yamato said as he pushed a plate into Vamdemon's arms. "Kari said you didn't know I had a band, so I thought I would let you listen."

Vamdemon looked around at the equipment. "Do you know Who?"

The guys stared at him. "What?"

"The Who, you dolts." Yamato sighed. "And you call yourselves rock fans... How do you even know them anyway?"

"The radio." Vamdemon said, now staring at Yamato as if he were stupid. "It works the same way in the digital world, you know. We got it all as it was first being aired."

"You're that old?" Yamato said with surprise.

"Even older, actually." Vamdemon said as he fell to the floor and sat cross legged on the ground.

"You don't look so old." A second guy muttered.

"He was a vampire, Rick, they don't age."

"Yes I did." Vamdemon said stubbornly and through a mouthful of food. "It just kind of stopped after a while."

"Whatever, man, same thing, and I can't just play any song. We have to have practice it."

"Then you can't call yourself a musician. You should be able to play by ear anything you desire."

"Yeah, but with a little practice. I can play stuff by ear, but it won't always be the right key and stuff." Yamato thrust a guitar in his direction. "You do it then."

"I can't play anything with one arm, idiot." Vamdemon growled and wiggled the injured arm for good measure.

"Sing then, its the same principal."

Vamdemon stared at him. "No."

"Aargh, you're impossible." Yamato muttered. "Whatever. Come on guys, we need to practice."

* * *

"So what did you think?" Yamato asked. "We're no Who, but..."

"I enjoyed it." He admitted.

"Why wouldn't you sing before? Can't follow you're own advice, or do you think you aren't good enough."

"I didn't want to in front of your friends."

"Embarrassed?"

"Sort of..."

Yamato laughed. "Sing for me now, then, since they all left. I promise I won't tease you; everyone starts somewhere."

Vamdemon sighed and sat up straight. "Play." Yamato picked up the guitar and obliged.

* * *

"Who's in there?" Angemon wondered as he entered the door to the house and heard the music from the next room.

"Yamato and Myotismon." Takeru said lazily. He was laying across the couch and his eyes were closed.

"Just them?"

"Yeah, why?" One eye opened slightly and glanced at his partner.

Angemon said nothing, but moved closer to the door that housed the source of the music. "He's singing..."

"I know." Takeru said and yawned. "Matt sings all the time."

Angemon shook his head slowly. "No...it's Myotismon. He's singing."

Takeru rose an eyebrow and listened closer. The voice was deep and definitely did not belong to his brother. The words were rich and nearly perfectly in tune. Takeru sat up. "What do you know..."

"He's very good." Angemon said quietly as the music came to an end. "His voice holds a surprising amount of emotion for a creature we once thought had none."

"Yeah." Takeru unwillingly admitted.

"I'm glad he's enjoying himself. He felt quite miserable last night and apparently during the morning as well. This is just what he needed."

* * *

"I hate you." Yamato said grumpily and he put away his guitar. "You wouldn't sing because you were embarrassed, but your even better than I am! Damn vampires, being perfect at everything they do!"

"Its not because of that." Vamdemon said quietly in his defence. " I had to practice a lot. No one is born good...and I guess embarrassed is the wrong word. More like...uncomfortable around strangers."

"Humble, maybe." Yamato suggested.

"...me?" Vamdemon asked unbelievingly.

"Yeah." Yamato said with a laugh. "Is that surprising? You are very different here than you were on the battlefield."

"They are very different settings...and these are very different circumstances."

"That's true..."

"Are we going to watch that movie?" Vamdemon asked.

"What movie?"

"Takeru said we would watch a movie about Audrey."

Yamato paused in though for a few seconds. "Oh! I know what you're talking about. You want to watch it now? Its late..."

"So?"

Yamato rolled his eyes. "Alright, we'll watch it." Vamdemon smirked, having one, and they stood and exited the door.


	17. Stuck

...chapter SEVENTEEN - Stuck

"We have a lot to talk about, Vamdemon." Koushiro said from behind his computer, and peered around to get a better look at him.

"I disagree." Vamdemon muttered without glancing up from the gaming system he was playing.

"Its important, unless of course, you'd like to remain human..."

Vamdemon paused and turned to him. "You know how I can change back?"

"Yep." Koushiro said with a smirk. "Now, like I said, we have a lot to talk about."

"You said that already," He growled and closed the two pieces of the game together. "Now tell me what I have to do..."

"Not so fast." Koushiro said, and rose his hand slightly. "First, I want to talk about these dreams you've been having."

Vamdemon scowled. "I don't."

"I've been told they've been causing you some problems. What are they about?"

"That isn't your business, and even if it were, I wouldn't tell you."

"Some of us are worried that keeping them to yourself will hurt you mentally..."

"Koushiro, I'm about as mentally damaged as they get. I'm not going to get any worse."

"You are human now, Vamdemon. You may have been able to handle the stress as a digimon, but it might be harder now. That might be why you're having nightmares in the first place."

"I'm fine..."

"Alright...but remember that if they bother you a lot you can talk to one of us. Me or Ken, or Hikari, or Angemon... Any of us would be willing to help you. Promise me you will do that..."

"Fine, whatever, I promise, now tell me what I have to do..."

"Okay. Well, I've been talking to Gennai, and together we've figured out what you need to do to become a digimon again."

"Gennai?" Vamdemon said quietly.

Koushiro smiled. "Yeah. He said that the requirements are supposed to be things that would be extremely difficult to overcome, but not impossible. These, however, are really easy. There are three main steps then a place you need to go. You need to fall in love, be loved in return, and have sex. Can't get any easier than that!" He looked up from his laptop once more.

Vamdemon appeared pale, and when he spoke his voice was barely a whisper. "I thought you said it wasn't impossible."

Koushiro looked at him in confusion. "They aren't..."

"Yes they are!" He growled. "Your wrong. You've made a mistake. There has to be another way!"

"No...the guidelines are very strict... I know especially since Gennai was helping me. You have to do those things then visit a holy monument in the digital world."

"He chose those things then...knowing the odds of me overcoming his abuse are nearly impossible.."

"Its not impossible to love, Myotismon..."

"No!" He yelled and stood. "That's not it! You wouldn't understand! Forget it. I'm stuck like this...forever..." He said as he fell back into the chair. "...or not, because humans die."

Koushiro sighed. "Whatever your problem is we can help you overcome it."

"No you can't." He said with fading anger and fingered the warm crest. "Just forget it...Koushiro. I'll have to manage with remaining human..."

"You're crest reacted?" Koushiro asked, trying to put him at ease.

"Yeah..." He said absently. "It does that when I'm angry or upset about something..."

"That can't be a good thing. It sounds like your being overcome by the element you're supposed to have control over."

"Something like that." He said ruefully.

"That happened to Hikari once. She got really sick. Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine, Koushiro." He muttered and glanced out the window. "My ride is here... Thanks for letting me know my fate, and I'm sorry I got angry with you. It's not your fault..."

"Don't worry about it." He said as Vamdemon gathered up his things and left through the door. Koushiro turned to his computer once more and began to type up an email.


	18. Depression

...chapter EIGHTEEN – Depression

Ken should have been writing a paper. He should have been doing research and typing his findings, but he was not. Instead, his attention was focused on two other inhabitants of the room.

Vamdemon was stretched across the floor on his stomach. His head rested in his hands and his face wore a somber look. From his ears hung headphones, which unlike most teenagers, were not at a deafening volume. To his right, Wormmon was trying his best to emulate the posture with his oddly shaped body. His gaze was focused on Vamdemon as well.

'_His behavior doesn't make sense._' Ken thought. '_Could I be causing his discomfort? No, that wouldn't make sense either... He was alright around me the other day when I helped walk him around the mall. That is when he wasn't complaining about me trying to be nice to him... Hm, he hasn't even done much of that lately. Something must really be bothering him, but what? What could make a creature like Myotismon so upset?_'

He sighed and abandoned the computer for a spot on the floor as well. He laid on his back to Vamdemon's left and pulled out one of the ear buds, bringing it to his own and listening. Vamdemon turned to him with an expression that was a mix of confusion and annoyance.

"This is a really old song." Ken said with surprise.

"I am a very old being." Vamdemon replied quietly.

"It's from the 20's!"

"I am from a time far earlier than that."

"Wow." Ken whispered and laughed. "I guess I just never imagined it because most digimon don't appear elderly, and you wouldn't especially because you're a vampire."

"Was." Vamdemon corrected somberly.

"Eh, same thing." Ken muttered. "You'll be one again soon enough."

Vamdemon shook his head. "No I won't. I can't turn back..."

"What do you mean?" Ken asked, sitting up a bit to get a better look at him.

"I mean exactly what I say. There is no feasible means for me to return to my previous form. I am stuck this way...stuck in this human form."

Ken stared at him for a few seconds. "Is this why you look so depressed?"

"I'm not depressed."

"Yes you are." Ken said gently. "The surest sign is denial, after all, and I would recognize the symptoms, having been through it myself after I lost Wormmon. All I did was stay in bed and feel miserable until I was able to remember where to find him."

"Unfortunately, I can't do that, Ken. My partner is in a place that can't be located." Vamdemon said quietly, a distant look in his eyes.

"I know that..." He replied uneasily. "But you can find the person you were before it was lost. You need to find your heart, like I did..."

"And even if you don't, being human can't be that bad." Wormmon said quietly.

"Humans die." Vamdemon whispered without giving thought to the digimon's statement.

'_So that's what's been on his mind..._' Ken realized. '_It had to have been for him to answer so quickly_.'

"Everything dies, Myotismon... That's just the way life is."

"Digimon don't."

"Sure they do. We've fought a bunch and deleted them in battle."

"But that isn't death." Vamdemon combated. "Digimon are recycled; reconfigured. Their souls are reborn and given a new body... Humans are not..."

"Even so, they usually don't remember their past lives, so its close enough. You've done your fair share of killing, you know. You wanted to kill Hikari, as well as the other children."

"I know what I've done. I know what I made you do. Do you think I'm proud? Do think I relish the fact that I've allowed so many lives to be snuffed out, by both my actions and dis-actions? And for your information, I never wanted to kill Hikari. I was ordered to do it, and I was only going through with it out of fear for my own life."

"So you are afraid of death?"

"If that is what you wish to call it, then fine, yes, I am afraid of what I saw happen to my partner."

"Everyone is a little scared of death, Myotismon, and if they claim they aren't they are lying. That's why religion exists in this world, for humans. Its a way of explaining life after the inevitable and lessening the fear associated with it. The best thing to do is to enjoy what you have now, and focus on the happier times instead of the bad, and focus on the strength of your friends."

Vamdemon scoffed. "Focus on good times? What good times? All I've ever seen is misery. I was loathed by my community the moment I was born. I was ridiculed and driven away by those same people, and forced to live on the outskirts of the civilization. My partner was murdered by the ones who were supposed to be his friends, and after that I was a slave to the one who committed the act, enduring torture and pain for all the years thereafter. Do you understand, Ken? There are no good times! Friends? Don't make me laugh. I wouldn't trust them, even if I had any, after what I've seen! And do you really think the other children really consider me a friend? They may accept me, and treat me well, but they only do so to gain my information. That doesn't make a friend."

"What do you think does?"

"I can't answer that, because I don't know. I don't know anyone that would deserve the title." Vamdemon said harshly.

"What about me?" Ken asked tentatively. "I'm not doing this because of any information. I didn't even know about that... I treat you kindly because I want to see you happy. And even if you can't, I can tell you for sure who your friends are. Like I said, there's me, then Mimi, Hikari, Wormmon, Angemon..."

"You think so? I don't know... And Angemon especially. I don't understand him. They way he treats me makes no sense. I understand that he wants to protect you guys, but that doesn't explain why he treats me so well. I suddenly show up, apparently out of no where and with no explanation, and he goes and spends thousands of dollars on me so I can live comfortably..."

"That's just the way he is. He'll fight fiercely against dark or evil creatures to shut them down, but if he sees one spec of goodness or remorse in a person he'll fight instead to kindle that aspect with good actions and kindness. You're right, actually. He is a little oddly attached to you. He must sense a true goodness in you to have taken such a liking to you."

"Maybe he's wrong."

"Maybe...but its never happened before. He was there for me, as Patamon, you know. Whenever I was feeling upset, or depressed, I was able to go to him and he would let me talk and get things off my chest. A real miracle worker, that digimon. You should try it out later, since I admit I'm at a bit of a loss right now...

"Alright..."

"Promise? He's really big on those, you know. A person's word is important to him, above all other things."

"Yes..."


	19. The Thing Which I Most Want To Forget

Author's Notice – Major **WARNING** for this chapter... Even worse than the last. **DEATH, BLOOD, MUTILATION**, and other such occurrences will be present in this chapter, so if you are of the faint of heart, do not read... The next chapter will recap the events without the detail, so if you can't handle those things wait for the next update.

More than ever, read and review please. This is an important chapter, and I'm looking forward to comments for this one on if I did it alright...

* * *

...chapter NINETEEN – The Thing Which I Most Want To Forget

* * *

"Hey, it's you again." Yamato stated as Vamdemon entered the house and put down his belongings beside the door. "I forgot you were due here tonight. Want to jam?"

"Hmm?" Vamdemon muttered absently and stared around. "No thanks, I don't really feel up to it."

"What's wrong, are you sick?" Yamato asked and walked down the hallway by his side.

"Not sick, per say." Vamdemon shrugged. "Just miserable."

"I know that feeling." Yamato muttered as they spilled into the living room, where Takeru, Gabumon, Angemon, and their mother, Natsuko, were sitting with pizza on the table and movie playing on the television.

"No, Mom." Takeru said and glanced at the woman, who was on the edge of her seat and about to stand up. "He won't even explain things to us, so he definitely won't tell you."

"But...it would be such a great story!" She said sadly, eyes glued on a confused Vamdemon.

"And one you wouldn't even be able to publish. We kind of want him to remain a secret to the citizens right now."

"Right." She muttered and relaxed back into the couch. Angemon stood from Takeru's side and patted Yamato on the shoulder as he shuffled past and pulled Vamdemon into the kitchen. Takeru's eyes followed the jealously as Yamato sat in Angemon's spot beside the boy.

"What are they eating?" Vamdemon wondered and poked at the stuff in the box, causing grease to ooze from the cheese and onto the cardboard below the food.

"Pizza. Its the thing you said you didn't like at the fair. Remember? So I made us seafood, since you happily ate my tuna that day."

"Us?"

"I'm not a fan of that pizza concoction either." Angemon admitted and spooned a large amount of the fish into a bowl. He retrieved two forks and pulled Vamdemon back to the living room, where he sat on a relatively small chair and pulled him down beside him.

For a moment Vamdemon was stunned at the proximity, but quickly relaxed against the soft wings and dug into the bowl before him. Takeru continued to stare.

The movie was another musical, and was full of murder and death, which left a sour taste in Vamdemon's very being upon its conclusion. Takeru and Natsuko had gone to bed when it ended, and Gabumon had fallen asleep on the couch, leaving Yamato, Angemon, and Vamdemon awake in the kitchen.

"You don't look so good." Angemon commented from the sink, where he was washing the plates the greasy pizza had dirtied.

"That's what I had said." Yamato said. "He's just having one of those days, you know?"

"I see." Angemon said slowly and turned his head slightly. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No." Vamdemon said with detachment. "I've already tried that; it didn't work."

"Try again." Yamato interjected from his spot across from him. "Angemon is really good at making people feel better."

"So I've heard." Vamdemon said quietly. "But I think this is something I need to get through on my own..."

"I gotcha." Yamato said through a yawn. "Well, good luck then, hope it ends up okay. I'm going to bed."

"Night." Angemon said and yawned himself. After a few more minutes he shut off the water in the sink. "I am going to bed as well, and so should you." He directed at Vamdemon.

"Where am I sleeping?" He asked.

"In the room next to mine and Takeru's. Over there." He pointed down the hall beside the kitchen. Vamdemon nodded, leaving the angel and entering the room. He laid upon the bed and fell asleep only to be plagued by one of his worst nightmare and memory.

* * *

It had been a good day until blood was shed. The weather was nice and there were no clouds in the sky. It was a perfect day, just like the one that had brought the group of children scattered on the ground to the digital world to begin with.

A girl with red hair and a boy with ruffled, spiky brown hair were sitting together in an area with no trees and abundance of sunlight. A few feet away were two more boys. One had messy brown hair and the other had green locks that spilled over a head band. Further still, leaning against a tree, was a boy with pure white hair and clear blue eyes, which thick glasses were worn over.

Their digimon were also scattered about and were not necessarily by their partners. A small green child level creature with an orange fin was laying in a puddle, blissfully soaking up the water. A short distance away, up in the trees, was an ultimate level wooden creature hanging from the branches by red strings. Standing beside the white haired boy was an ultimate level masked clown, who was glancing sideways at the odd boy with contempt. Hidden in the shadows were two digimon, one perfect, one ultimate. One was female, and was covered in black and purple. The other was male and wore a navy blue outfit. She seemed to be waiting for something while he was mostly at ease.

The peace remained for a long time, but was broken purposely and out of malice. For the longest time the albino boy was a burden to the other children. He had trouble staying out in the sun, because he burned so easily, and had had no digimon partner of his own to protect him for the longest time early on in the adventure. He relied on the powers of the others, and was unable to contribute very much to their well being. When he did locate his partner, he instantly gained power, but with no effort, and for that the other children grew bitter. Revenge was exacted, even if they all hadn't agreed to do so.

It started with an action that was seen as accidental. The clown bumped into the boy and knocked away his glasses, rendering him near blind.. An apology was uttered, and the boy was led forward into the sun, to a place where the thick spectacles supposedly fell...

...sos...

His vision was even worse in the sunlight, so he never noticed the glint of the dagger before it was drawn across his stomach. The line was long, but not so deep. Light as it was, the scent of blood alerted his partner, who was restrained instantly by the woman before he figured out what was going on. The bearers of darkness screamed.

Vamdemon woke suddenly with a jerk and a scream. He knew he was awake, and yet the memory and nightmare played on, consuming his being and clouding his mind. He didn't want to see it again; the vision that haunted him nearly each night and slowly drove him mad. Nothing he tried to stop it worked. Now the only solution that seemed effective was the nonexistance that he feared the most. Scared as he was, it must be better than seeing the thing he most wanted to forget over and over again, and unable to change it. He thought momentarily of going into the next room, of waking the inhabitants, but decided they would not pay him heed, and instead, hurried out of the bed, throwing off the covers and pulling off his clothes, not wanting to soil them with what he was about to do. Quickly and quietly he entered the hallway and then the kitchen, searching through the draw for the sharpest blade he could find and falling to the floor where he drew it across his abdomen without hesitation or a utterance of pain.

Takeru and Angemon jumped at the sound of a scream from the next room. The boy groaned and turned in place to face the wall. Angemon removed himself from the bed and wiped the sleep from his eyes, wondering where in the house the voice had come from..

...sos...

Next the clown created a deep gash across the boy's left leg, and then across the right, ripping clothing and flesh, and spilling more blood. The boy dropped to the ground in pain while the puppet attempted to reach him. It too was restrained, by its brown haired partner and the green haired boy.

Vamdemon reached downwards and emulated the wounds on the two legs, making them perhaps deeper than what had been done to his partner so long ago. The smell of blood grew thick in the air, invading his senses and throwing him into even greater a frenzy. He ripped away the bindings on his left arm so that it hung painfully without support.

Angemon heard a sound outside the room and grew uneasy. Yamato usually didn't stay over, so he wouldn't get up in the middle of the night for anything, and Natsuko had to wake early for work, so that left...

...sos...

The girl and boy that sat together held a wicked gleam in their eyes as the clown continued to slash away. A deep wound was made on the left arm, from the shoulder down the forearm and then on the wrist of the same side. The boy struggled to free himself, but he was too weak against the grip of an ultimate level digimon and only caused himself more injury. The dagger returned to his stomach and created a line running from the bottom left up to the top right. Then on the right arm...then across the left hand.

He thrust the knife into his exposed shoulder and down his arm, then quickly across his left wrist. He ran the next stomach wound over the first then contorted his arm so that he could slice into the right shoulder. He let out a breath of pain and pulled the blade across the backhand of his left.

Angemon opened the door and ventured into the hallway. He was immediately bombarded with the smell of blood, which hung thicker still in the air. He shuffled further down and gazed into the kitchen, and froze in place, staring with horror at the pool of blood that was forming below Vamdemon's body. The shock wore off and he lunged forwards.

...sos...

The bloody dagger rose high into the air and glistened dangerously in the light. The boy's partner was pleading, calling out to the him with a voice full of desperation. The words were mocked and the knife was plunged downwards into the boy's chest. It was drawn out quickly and violently inserted into the boy's throat a number of times. His partner continued to scream as the boy was dropped and the clown backed away to view his handiwork.

Vamdemon rose the blade into the air. He stared up at it with a strange peace, not noticing a pair of blue eyes reflected in the blood that coated the metal. As he tried to bring it down his arm was jerked backwards by a powerful hand wrapped tightly around his frail wrist. He pulled violently a number of times in an attempt to break free, but the holder's grip was too strong. He screamed as the blade was wrenched out of his hand and a pair of powerful arms drew him close.

...sos...

The withheld digimon, released now that the act was complete, ran forward and threw his arms tearfully around the bloody body of the boy. For minutes he sobbed uncontrollably as the boy died in his arms. He screamed once more as he was pushed away by the killer and the pain was turned upon him and the scene faded into to darkness.

Vamdemon threw his arms around the figure and sobbed without control, now fully awake and aware that the horrible vision had stopped. Blood seeped from his wounds and onto the white feathers, staining them crimson, but neither of them seemed to take notice. They remained wrapped in one another's embrace for what seemed like hours.

* * *

Yamato entered the room with intentions of having a midnight snack. After pressing a switch on the wall, the lights flickered on, causing him to recoil at the sight before him. Vamdemon had calmed down greatly by now. He breathed deeply and no longer cried, but appeared incredibly pale. Yamato stepped back out quickly, returning with a number of towels with which to mop up the growing pool of blood.

"I need to take you to a hospital..." Angemon whispered with a wavering voice.

"No..." Vamdemon said weakly, voice hoarse.

"You need treatment for these wounds!" Angemon argued, regaining sureness of his actions and putting authority into his words.

"They probably wouldn't do it..." Yamato said quietly. "As far as the government is concerned, he doesn't exist. No job, no insurance, no records... I think the best thing to do would be to wrap the cuts and bring him to Jyou..."

"No..." Vamdemon said, now slightly louder. "Don't bother him at this hour..."

"I can't just leave you to die." Angemon said harshly.

Vamdemon turned his gaze upwards and stared into his eyes. "Why not?"

"Why not?" Angemon repeated incredulously and stared back at him. "Don't be stupid. You are a living being, aren't you? You obviously feel emotion and remorse... I can't let you hurt yourself and fade away."

Vamdemon said nothing more as he was lifted up and quickly moved to the bathroom. Angemon placed him in the tub and removed his own bloody clothes before climbing in behind him. He reached forwards and turned on the tap so that a light flow of cold water came through the shower head. The mess began to be washed away.

He worked quietly, starting from the top of Vamdemon's body and moving downwards, watching dismally as fresh blood promptly replaced the old in the space between the flesh, though the flow was slowed slightly by the numbing water temperature. Yamato stepped inside the room momentarily, gaze averted, with material and gauze to wrap the wounds.

Flush, scrub, wrap. The process was repeated without event until he reached the lowest wound on Vamdemon's stomach. Angemon tried to access the area, but was prevented when Vamdemon leaned forward and emitted a whimper of fear.

"What are...Myotismon I need to..." He tried again to reach, attempting to pull Vamdemon backwards, but this time words were spoken in a language he didn't understand, though were recognized from the film the children had watched a few days ago. He didn't know the meaning, but it sounded something akin to pleading...

"I don't understand..." He said with confusion and peered at where he was trying to access. "Unless..." He paused and let out a pained sigh. "I understand...that you are upset, and perhaps fearful...but I need access down there. I won't hurt you, I promise. You know how important that is to me..."

Vamdemon hesitantly leaned back. As Angemon cleaned he noted he was crying again. He worked quickly to prevent further discomfort, and it took another fifteen minutes to purge the rest of the wounds of old blood and attempt to stop the leakage.

Angemon lifted the body once more and dried off the remaining water before carrying him back to his bed. He didn't bother clothing him so that he could monitor the gauze for over saturation. He stood in front of him for a few moments, wondering with desperation what he should do. He appeared stable...and he too didn't want to bother Jyou unless it was absolutely necessary... With a torn mind, he climbed into the bed alongside Vamdemon and wrapped damp wings around his body.

"What are you doing?" He was asked fearfully.

"Watching over you. I will make sure you don't hurt yourself again. That was stemmed from one of those damned nightmares you have, wasn't it. The time you slept against me you seemed to have none, so this is the only way to keep you safe. Do you understand, Myotismon? I am doing this to help you, not hurt you."

"Yes..."

"Then relax...and sleep. Tomorrow morning we will see Jyou so you can get better."

Vamdemon nodded slightly, though he had no desire to see the blue haired boy, or any of the other children for that matter. He wished he could just fade away, like the nightmare had when Angemon approached him...


	20. Hospitalization

Songs of the Chapter - I Can See For Miles, by The Who, and Every Breath You Take, by Sting and the Police

* * *

...chapter TWENTY - Hospitalization

Vamdemon stirred. Every inch of his body was pulsing with pain and his wounds stung smartly from beneath the gauze. He opened his eyes slowly to a dimly lit room as the one beside him awakened.

Angemon propped his arm up and leaned over Vamdemon. His other arm and wings were still wrapped around his body. "How did you sleep?"

"Soundly..." Vamdemon said weakly, and shivered despite the heat from the angel's body.

Angemon frowned and placed a hand against Vamdemon's neck, checking for temperature and pulse. "I should have brought you to a hospital..." He said uneasily, eying the makeshift bandages where red shown beneath. "Jyou is going to have to get you in somewhere...and fast."

"Its not important..." Vamdemon sighed and turned in place to face towards Angemon as Takeru entered the room. "Never mind, Matt, I found him!" He paused, and stared at his partner with confusion. "What are you doing in here anyway?"

"Just checking up on him, Takeru, don't worry about it. " Angemon said as he pulled away slowly and covered Vamdemon's exposed body with a blanket. "I am going to fly him over to Jyou early. Tell Yamato to bring his stuff by later."

Takeru nodded hesitantly and left the room. Angemon removed the blanket and helped a large sweatshirt onto Vamdemon's still naked body, then guided his unsteady form to the door. Yamato approached.

"Is he okay?" He asked.

"I don't think so." Angemon said. "He's still bleeding a lot, and I think he's losing blood pressure, so I'm taking him to Jyou _now_ to see if he can do something...otherwise I don't think he will survive."

"Okay." Yamato said slowly and with alarm. "Takeru still doesn't know what happened?"

"No, and I think it should stay that way." Angemon stated firmly as he scooped up Vamdemon's body and held it tightly to his own. Yamato nodded in agreement and watched as Angemon jumped off the balcony and flew off into the distance.

* * *

Mimi stood groggily at the door and took in the appearance of the two people before her. Angemon stood tall and wore a somber expression. The feathers on his wings appeared ruffled and in some places slightly red. In his arms, and tightly held, was Vamdemon, who was barely clothed and appeared pale and sickly. She glanced at the clock then back at the two. "Is something wrong..?" She asked quietly.

"Yes, Myotismon is hurt very badly and needs to see Jyou right away." Angemon said, brushing past her and stepping inside. She remained in place for a moment before shutting the door and delving into the house to retrieve the boy. When they returned to the room Vamdemon had already been placed upon the table and been stripped of his upper clothing, revealing the saturated bandages that had been put in place the night before. Mimi quickly looked away, unnerved at the sight of the blood and nudity.

"What happened?" Jyou asked, worry quickly invading his being.

"Attempted suicide..." Angemon muttered as he peeled away a strip of wet cloth. "And cut himself pretty deeply in a few places..." Mimi peered back to them out of the corner of her eyes, and both her and Jyou appeared surprised. "I thought he would be alright...but it seems he has lost a lot more blood than I estimated, and the wounds still haven't healed over..."

"...when exactly did this happen?" Jyou asked, stepping forward and hastily stripping off and redressing the bandages.

"Early this morning." Angemon admitted and stepped back in fear at the menacing look Jyou sent his way. He defended,"I couldn't have brought him to a hospital...they wouldn't have taken him in."

Jyou ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "Why didn't you bring him here?!" He shrieked as he viewed a particularly deep gouge on Vamdemon's already broken arm.

"We didn't want to bother you so early." Angemon said, and glanced down at Vamdemon, who was staring weakly upwards only at him. "It was a foolish decision, I realize now..."

"Very foolish." Jyou said harshly, "But what's done is done. He needs treatment right away. I'm going to take him to my brothers hospital, so he'll be seen without questions." With those words Vamdemon shut his eyes and began to drift in and out of consciousness. Angemon watched him with worry and moved him quickly to the car so that he could be hospitalized.

They brought him through the emergency entrance, where a doctor was already waiting. Vamdemon was loaded onto a stretcher and was shuttled away. Jyou followed to help hook up the various machines that would replenish his life. Vamdemon watched, temporarily awake, Jyou insert a needle into his arm.

Four hours later, Angemon and Mimi, who had remained behind, were brought into the room. Jyou was seated in a chair beside the bed and looked rather exhausted. "Every time I see him theres some new emergency."

Mimi sighed. "I don't understand. Why would he...want to...what was he thinking..?"

"I don't think he was..." Angemon said quietly. "He was delirious when I found him."

"Kari said that he's been having nightmares." Mimi whispered. "Koushiro said the same thing, and that he woke up one night with a scream and covered in sweat."

Angemon frowned. "I've heard nothing of this."

"Really?" Mimi asked with surprise. "I thought all of the kids did."

"Takeru and Yamato were notified?"

"Yeah... After Koushiro told me, I told TK on line. Kou was worried that he wouldn't be able to handle his nightmares, so we were all supposed supposed to keep an eye on him at night."

Angemon's eyes narrowed and his fists clenched together. "He said nothing of it..." Mimi watched as he emitted an uncharacteristically feral growl. "If something happens with him, _**I**_ want to be notified before Takeru. Furthermore, he is not to be let out of sight ever again."

"But-"

"That is not a request, it is an order, and I expect it to be made known. If it is not I will have to watch him myself and give him less privacy then he will get without me. Do you understand?"

"Yes..." She said, slightly fearful of the anger he had displayed. She watched in silence as the monitors began to show improvements. Despite her attention on the area, she hadn't noticed when Vamdemon's eyes opened.

He stared around at his surroundings and at the odd contraptions attached to his body. After taking in his surroundings, his eyes searched for the angel, and once they found him remained fixated on his form. For minutes they stared at one another, blue eyes searching for motives in the other.

"You wanted us to give you space." Angemon said gently. "You wanted us to give you freedom, and you went and did this... Understand that you will never be let out of sight again."

Vamdemon averted his gaze suddenly. "...yes, Sir." He said weakly. The three appeared confused with the words he had spoken.

"We are going to do this to help you, Myotismon, not because we want you to be unhappy. We want just the opposite, but as I told you last night, we can't help you unless you talk to us."

"...there is nothing to talk about, and there's nothing you can do..." He muttered and shut his eyes.

"I beg to differ." Angemon said sternly. "You say this but you haven't given us a chance. Please, if not to help yourself then to help us!"

Vamdemon made no further effort to acknowledge him, until, that is, he made to leave at the end of the day. Jyou and Mimi had long since left, and Angemon had remained to watch over him. Vamdemon had slept most of the day away, but woke each time the angel moved much or approached the door. Now that his hand was on the knob, Vamdemon grew frantic.

He sat up despite the pain in his abdomen and threw his legs over the bed. Angemon, hearing the sound, hesitated and turned around to see the pained expression on Vamdemon's face. He rushed to his side and promptly returned him back to his previous position.

"What are you doing?" Angemon asked with frustration. "If you don't stay put you aren't going to get better."

Vamdemon hesitated now that he was being acknowledged. "What is it?" The angel prodded. "Do you need help getting up to go somewhere? The bathroom?"

"No..." Vamdemon said quietly. "I...will you..." He paused and drew in a breath. "Please don't leave me here...alone..."

Angemon took on a look of surprise at his words. Vamdemon continued. "I didn't want to be here to begin with...and I don't want to have to relive that again..."

"Relive?" Angemon asked with confusion. "What do you mean by that?"

"The nightmares that I have...are memories. Dark memories that have haunted me each night since I was captured by the children. What I saw last night was the death of my partner... I don't want to see it anymore...and you did drive it away... So please, Angemon, don't leave me here alone. Stay with me, I beg of you."

"Takeru is expecting me..." Angemon said hesitantly. Vamdemon's eyes continued to bore into his own. After a few moments he let out a sigh and shook his head. "Alright... I'll stay, but only until your out of the hospital, and so long as you will allow me to leave during the day."

Vamdemon gave him a half smile and relaxed back into the bed. Angemon pulled up a chair beside bed and sat down, stretching out so that his legs and left arm rested upon the edge of the bed. He shut his eyes, after which he felt a hand wrap tightly around his own. He smiled and strengthened his own grip before falling asleep.

* * *


	21. Emotional Release

Song of the Chapter - The Stampede, from The Lion King (Original Motion Picture Soundtrack

* * *

...chapter TWENTY ONE – Emotional Release

"Thanks, Jyou!" Mimi exclaimed as he brought her a bowl filled to the brim with different flavors of animal crackers. In the leaving room, and before a television, her and Vamdemon sat side by side on reclining chairs in a state of relaxation. Both were dressed in layers and were covered with a single, large, fuzzy purple blanket.

"You know, you aren't the one that needs to rest and get better, he is." Jyou said, pointing to Vamdemon, who ignored him, remaining silent and focused on the tube.

"He needs the gentleness of a woman for support." She said as she turned back to the screen and attacked the new bowl of snacks.

"You're watching Disney movies!" He said, stressing the oddness of the situation.

"Which are the best to watch when when is emotional and needs a means to release." She stated.

Jyou shook his head and stared momentarily at the screen. It was the Lion King, and one of the earlier scenes, the stampede. About a minute later she was sniffling and was clutched onto the cuff of the right arm of Vamdemon, who's mouth was hung open slightly and too held a look of grief.

'This is ludicrous.' Jyou thought. 'Myotismon and Mimi sitting together and crying over old cartoons...'

He watched in amazement as the two polished off the bowl he had just brought to them. He retrieved it when empty and refilled it. '_At least he'll gain enough weight to be healthy at the rate he's going_.' He dropped the bowl in their laps and climbed up the flight of stairs to the second story.

* * *

Freshly showered and feeling more at ease, he returned to the living room, almost falling down the last few stairs when he saw another person inside. Vamdemon was now sandwiched in the center of the couch, Mimi to his right and Angemon to his left, whose arm draped around his shoulder. Somehow the proximity of the two didn't irk the creature in between.

"What the..." He muttered,eying the box of donuts set upon the table that Mimi and Vamdemon were currently devouring. "When did you get here?"

"About ten minutes ago." Angemon replied and shifted slightly to view the boy. Vamdemon emitted a soft growl at the disruption.

"...why?" Jyou wondered and stepped down completely.

"I said that I was going to check up on him, didn't I? I always keep my word, Jyou. I was worried about him, but it seems everything is under control."

"Well, yeah. How much can go wrong when you sit on the couch and watch movies all day besides having to constantly replenish food and mop up the floor?"

"What's that mean?" Mimi asked with an edge to her voice.

"That the two of you are big cry babies."

"Hey!" She yelled defensively. "Being in touch with our emotions doesn't mean we're cry babies!

Angemon laughed and relaxed further into the couch. "Has he spoken since he was brought here?"

"Not a word." Jyou said and sat himself in a chair slightly off to the side. "To me at least. What about you, Mimi?"

"He doesn't need words to communicate." She said. Vamdemon nodded, attention still glued to the movie, which was nearing its end.

"That would be a no..." Jyou muttered.

"It seems as if she's made a monster of him." Angemon noted. "But I'm glad he's enjoying it, and that's the key to getting past this rocky phase.

"Jyou, put in the next movie!" Mimi said with a smile.

* * *

The television was finally silent after playing six movies for its viewers that day. Mimi was sleeping on one end of the couch and Vamdemon was half asleep in the same spot he had been while watching the films. From the kitchen, Jyou poked his head inside the room.

"Myotismon, Angemon wants to talk to you..." He said, stifling a yawn.

Vamdemon remained unmoving for a moment, glancing lazily at the boy before struggling to kick shut the recliner and slowly standing. He followed Jyou through the room to the front door where Angemon was waiting. The blue haired boy left them alone.

"You enjoyed yourself today, didn't you?" Angemon asked, but received no reply. "I know you did, I could see it in your eyes. I'm glad...and Mimi promised to take you to New York one day to see all those things on a stage. You'll like that, I'm sure." The angel sighed after still hearing no words from the other. "Myotismon...promise me you'll be okay tonight. Promise me that I won't see a repeat of your self mutilation."

Still Vamdemon didn't answer him or meet his gaze.

"If you don't answer me then I'm not leaving." Angemon said with a harshness in his voice, causing Vamdemon to stare at him in surprise. "You know I won't. I'll stand here all night, watching you, unless you can promise me that you won't hurt yourself."

Struggle was evident in his body, but he finally spoke softly. "I promise."

Their eyes met. "But do you mean it?"

Now Vamdemon sighed. "Yes."

Angemon gave him an uneasy smile and reached into his pocket, withdrawing a small, black box. "I have something for you." He opened it and drew up the long, silver chain with an oval stone hanging from the bottom. The colors were blue and green, and swirled together so that it looked like waves of the sea. "It's ocean jasper, a beautiful stone created by this earth. According to human legends it symbolizes the casting away or cleansing of negative thoughts or emotions, so I felt it would be a good basis for the calming enchantment I had put on it by a mystic from the digital world. It should make you feel at ease when you wear it and help keep your nightmares at bay..."

He leaned forward and reached around Vamdemon's neck, behind his hair, to clasp the chain together, which felt warm against his skin despite its metallic make up. It was allowed to fall into his sweatshirt and come to rest beside the tag that held his crest.

Vamdemon brought his arm up and placed a hand over it. Even through the clothing he felt the gentle warmth the stone emitted. His heart began to race as he spoke. "Thank you..."

Angemon's unease disappeared. "Remember it if you wake up and think destructive thoughts again."

"I'll try.." Vamdemon said. "No, I will...I promise."

Angemon smiled and turned from him, exiting the building and taking off into the air. Vamdemon watched the angel fly away with longing to be able to do the same; to feel the soft moonlight fall over his body, and the wind blow through his hair as it had when he was a digimon. He shut the door while fingering the stone absently and returned the couch. A smile tugged at his lips subconsciously as he stretched across the seat and put out the recliner once more. Hand still above the pendant, he shut his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

There were no nightmares.

* * *


	22. Foreign Feelings

...chapter TWENTY TWO – Foreign Feelings

The room was full of flowers, sweet smelling and bright with color despite the hazardous winter weather outside. In combination with the power of his holy gift, Vamdemon felt completely at ease.

Sora sat across from him at a table, creating the arrangements that had been requested of her by the other children for the coming Christmas party, as well as orders placed by customers. For a long time he watched her work, hands weaving through flowers with expertise and obvious love for the craft. After an hour she sat back and stared at them with pride, and set back to work after taking a short break to get some water.

Vamdemon shifted in his seat as he looked at the compiling vases and baskets. His mother had loved flowers as well and had many gardens devoted to different species, large and small. He had once worked with her in the soil and helped her cultivate beautiful arrangements as well.

Reaching forward, he drew one of the papers with instructions towards him and began to read. Sora watched him with concern for a moment, but quickly returned to her work. She didn't notice when he started working the designs himself, albeit slowly and with one arm, and was incredibly surprised when she reached for the next page of orders only to realize they had already been filled.

They stared at one another for a few seconds, shock on one end and apprehension on the other. "...Sora?" He spoke and surprised her even more.

"Yes?"

"How do you know...when you are in love?"

She stared at him with disbelief. Had that question really escaped his lips? She smiled gently and folded her hands together on the table. "That's a very complicated question. It can be difficult to explain because each person is different."

Vamdemon's gaze was unwavering. He prodded, voice low. "Can you try?"

She thought for a moment. "Well... It starts with a pleasant feeling whenever you are around the person. Just their presence makes you happy and peaceful, and their touch can sooth even the most wild of nerves. A compliment from such a person leaves you feeling a high all day. Turned around, you might care for the person so much that you would do anything to make them happy, even something you might not enjoy or do otherwise. Then of course, there are bodily symptoms. Quickened pulse, clamminess, sweating, and a loss of words, just to name a few."

"Does there need to be...sexual desire...to be in love?" He wondered, voice somehow lower than before.

"No, of course not!" She said, shaking her head. "Such love is the purest of all manifestations, because it isn't based on physical appearances but the inner beauty of a person."

"And what is that judged by...one's actions?"

"More like their true personality." She corrected. "Which isn't always visible upon first glance."

Vamdemon looked down and fingered the stone beneath his shirt delicately. As always, his heart beat sped up and he felt at ease, but was it exclusively from the enchantment or because of its giver?

"Was I helpful?" She asked.

"Very much so." He replied and gave the first full smile since his time of weakness.

She returned the gesture and prodded, "So, are you?"

He looked back up at her, smile faltering slightly. "Yes, I believe so."

"Ooh, who is it?" She wondered with excitement, remembering a time when Koushiro had written a love letter and the chaos that had ensued as a result. "Is it one of us? Me, or Mimi, or Kari?"

"Um...none of the above." He said, unsure if he should even play her game.

"Miyako?"

"No."

"I see." She stated. "Piyomon? Palmon?"

"No and no..."

Sora paused for a moment. "...Tailmon??"

Vamdemon blinked stupidly at her. "...no."

"...is it one of us?" She asked, both confused and curious.

He hesitated. "Yes."

"Did I miss someone?"

"Only about three quarters of your group." He stated, not understanding her confusion.

"...Oh!" She exclaimed, and gave a hesitant laugh. "I'm sorry, I just hadn't considered that you might be gay."

He stared at her and leaned forwards slightly. "...that I might be what?"

"Gay... " She paused. "You are, aren't you?"

"I would tell you if I knew what you were talking about." He stated, growing slightly annoyed.

"Maybe digimon don't have a word for it." She said, more to herself than to him. "It's when a male loves another male."

"Oh." He said, remembering what the girl at the pretzel stand had said to him at the mall and the explanation he had received afterwards. "Then I suppose that's what I am..."

She leaned back in her chair and sighed. "But that's such a long list to go through... Why don't you just tell me?"

"...no."

"Please?"

"No."

"But I helped you discover your true feelings!"

"I'm not just going to tell you..."

"Is it because your embarrassed?"

"No."

"Then why?" She wondered.

"I don't want the others to know."

"Why not? If you aren't embarrassed then why hide it?"

"Do you know there are three things that must be done before I can even approach a holy shrine to lift my curse?"

She shook her head, thinking he was changing the subject.

"Three things..." He repeated. "Chosen because it was believed that they would be the last things I might willingly experience. I must fall in love, be loved, in return, by the same individual, then join with that person in a union of love. Because of what I've been through, that last part will be extremely difficult to take part in, and that's assuming step two occurs in the first place..." He paused and swallowed a lump that had formed in his throat. His gaze bore into hers. "Sora, I yearn, more than anything, to be what I was. I want to be a digimon again. I want to be able to do the things I once did, and I want to be able to fight with you children against the monster that has done this to me...but I can't do that until I overcome this obstacle placed before me. It is true, that I love, but... The chances of this foreign feeling being returned are very low... I want to be one hundred percent sure of what I feel, sure that I don't need to try and love another, and be sure that I have a chance at my goal before I allow word to be spread of what I must do."

"I see, and I think that I understand." She said gently. "I won't force it out of you."

"Thank you." He said and drew in a deep breath.

"But, will you tell me when you are sure?" She asked.

"Yes." He complied.

"Do you promise?"

He paused as a parallel clicked in his mind, then smiled. "...yes. I promise."

* * *

Yet again I am looking for the opinions of my readers.

First, I am looking for suggestions for a 'song of the chapter'. I'd like to select a song to fit each chapters mood. I'm having trouble deciding, so if anyone can suggest a song for me, please do so by sending me an IM in AIM, shooting me an e-mail, or posting on my forum thing. I can use more than one song for a chapter as well. Lastly, the songs can be from pretty much anything. Classical, video game, classic rock, whatever.

Also, I have the next chapters, for the most part, completed, up to what would be chapter 25, and I am thinking of ending it there. Not ending the whole story, just this 'book' so to speak. So, what do you all think? Should I end this particular chain of chapters at 25, or should I continue writing to the end of the whole thing, which could be up to 50 chapters (who knows)

Review please?


	23. A State of Redemption

Song of the chapter, because I am uncreative, Redemption, by Gackt, from the Dirge of Cerberus soundtrack.

* * *

...chapter TWENTY THREE – A State of Redemption

"I thought Sora said he was talking again?" Taichi asked Hikari as he stared at the figure on the couch. Vamdemon was laying on his back with his right leg crossed over his left. Clutched in his right hand was the music player he had received from Yamato. Soft melodies traveled from the bright red device through a wire and to the head phones clasped onto his ears. The music was louder than he usually played it at. His eyes were shut, and he was drifting in and out of sleep.

"She did." Hikari said. "Maybe he isn't feeling well, or just wanted to talk to her and not us. He never did like me much, and you being my brother doesn't help much."

"Well, moping about isn't going to do him any good." Taichi muttered and turned away. He pulled on his jacket and reached for the door. Hikari did the same.

"Are you sure its alright to leave him alone?" She asked, glancing back at the couch.

"He's not alone. Mom's there, and so is Agumon and Gatomon."

"Yeah, but I don't think Gatomon would stop him if he tried anything, and Agumon is sleeping..."

"Kari, he'll be fine." Taichi stated and exited the building. Hikari reluctantly followed.

* * *

Tailmon was pacing back and forth in Hikari's room. Yet again she had woken suddenly from sleep by odd visions and nightmares of things she hadn't experienced and certainly didn't want to. She wiped wildly at her eyes to quell the sudden emotion that had reared up inside of her.

There was a noise from the next room, causing her to freeze. She approached the door and strained to interpret the sounds. Whimpering flowed across the hall and into the room and her ears. She slowly pushed open the door and crouched across the floor to a spot besides the couch.

Peering around the side revealed Vamdemon, who was no longer laying down but was in a sitting position and pulled tight into himself. The music player was discarded to his side and his cheeks were wet and red. He was clutching at a chain she hadn't seen previously while trying to calm his heavy breathing.

She wanted to laugh, to berate him for showing weakness, but couldn't bring herself to do it. Hikari's words from another day rang through her mind...

'_You have to move on, Tailmon... Living your life full of hatred will only make the pain harder to handle and the wounds less likely to heal. I know he's done terrible things, but he's aid that he desires redemption, and he can't have that if we all can't let go of the past. Give him a chance... Talk to him, let him explain himself...justify his actions... Maybe you'll learn something you didn't know before_.'

Swallowing a lump in her throat, she stepped forward and jumped onto the table where she sat with flattened ears. Vamdemon's watery eyes immediately stared fearfully at her still form. He released the chain and dabbed gently at the tears on his face, revealing the stone he had been clutching.

She watched the oval swing back and forth for a few seconds before it came to rest against the fabric of his sweatshirt. "That's really pretty." She said, having difficulty even bringing herself to speak to him. He froze as if he had been stuck by another of her holy arrows. "Where did you get it?"

He didn't answer straight away. Slowly the shock seemed to wear away and he pushed himself against the back of the couch and further away from her. "It was a gift..." He whispered defensively. "...from Angemon... It helps me calm down after..."

Tailmon gazed downwards, slightly surprised by the giver and remembering what she had said to him the first time he had stayed at the home. "After a nightmare." She finished. "You really do have them, don't you?"

"Yes..." He said, voice starting to return, though still full of uncertainty.

"I've been having some as well...about an on looking boy..." She whispered. Vamdemon's eyes snapped to her once more, this time in surprise.

"You..?" He said quickly. "Just now..?" She nodded her head and looked back up at him as well. "You saw..."

"I think...that we've been having the same nightmares...Vamdemon."

Fresh tears had built at the corners of his eyes without him realizing. He blinked and the pool cascaded down his face and onto spots on his shirt. He appeared to have stopped breathing.

"These visions...are your memories, aren't they?" She said slowly.

His hand closed once more around the stone and spoke with a sad voice. "Yes..."

Tailmon pulled in a deep breath. She had been hoping that he would say no, that the things she saw didn't really happen...that they really were just visions of the mind... Though she was afraid, she continued to speak. "That boy...was he..?"

"He was my partner." Vamdemon said quietly, voice steady for the first time since she entered the room. He continued to watch her.

"That's why you didn't kill Hikari..." Tailmon stated.

"Correct." He said. "As you have seen...I had to watch him die. I was helpless and restrained, just like you were. At that moment, standing in the tower and presented with the opportunity to please my lord, my resolve faltered. I couldn't do to you what was done to me."

"And the visitor, in the castle, that you locked me away from...that was-"

"Don't." He said with alarm. "Please...for my sanity if nothing else... I don't want to think about that right now..."

"I'm sorry." She said. "About everything that's happened to you. You went through so much and apparently risked a lot in keeping me alive. I forgive you, Vamdemon...for harming me. I see now that's not who you really are."

He was having difficulty believing her words were sincere, but he played along just in case. "You should not be the one who is apologizing. Tailmon... I should have forced myself to be stronger, or to have accepted death over a tortured life that I turned upon others..."

"But then I might not have survived, or ever have met Hikari to begin with." She said. "Somehow these events are intertwining. It's amazing how one decision can alter so many lives across the years."

"Indeed..." He whispered, and watched in a daze as she leaped from the table to his side and hesitantly climbed into his lap, staring upwards from the obvious and discolored scars across his face to the stone which he uncovered once more during his surprise.

"He's wonderful, isn't he?" She whispered.

"Huh?" He asked, confused. "Who..."

"Angemon." She told him. "He goes out of his way to make sure others are happy, no matter what the situation is. Even as Patamon he was like that... So you don't need to worry anymore. With Angemon helping you, you'll be alright soon. Time heals all wounds, after all..."

"Angemon...yes..." Vamdemon muttered oddly, trying to think of how to word his reply. "He's incredibly...purifying. Its hard to describe, or explain, but when he's around me I'm not as afraid of everything. He makes me hopeful..."

"Yes, well, that is the trait he best represents." She said with a smile, and to his surprise, curled up on his lap and removed her gloves. She flexed the exposed, scarred paws before placing her head upon them. Tentatively, he placed his hand upon her back to stroke her fur, and smiled slightly when she began to purr softly. When they fell asleep, the nightmares didn't seem as bad knowing that they had one another for support.

* * *

There was a flash of light and the two of them jumped in surprise. Tailmon toppled to the floor and glared upwards at the perpetrator before stalking away. Vamdemon remained on the couch, staring wildly, as he had been blinded, for the origin of the light.

"I got it!" Hikari exclaimed happily. Taichi emerged from the kitchen. "So cute!"

"So unexpected." Taichi added and glanced at the photo displayed on the camera Hikari held. "Nice picture."

Vamdemon stood suddenly with a fire in his eyes. "No way, Brat! Get rid of it!"

Hikari appeared taken aback at his sudden speech but recovered quickly. "Oh come on, its adorable."

"It is not." He stated with great attitude. "It was a private moment that you have kindly decided to ruin, now get rid of it!"

"It can't be private when your in the living room." She rebuttled. "Everyone comes through here!"

He thrust his right arm forward and pointed menacingly at her. "I'm warning you, keeper of light! Get rid of it or suffer the consequence!"

She blinked in surprise. "No way!" She pulled the camera close to her chest. He growled and lunged at her. With a screech, she ran around the couch as she was chased. Finally he grabbed her and managed to pull the camera out of her grasp. He had nearly won...

"If you delete that I'll tell Angemon that you were misbehaving!" She threatened.

As she expected, Vamdemon stilled and stared at her, unmoving, with disbelief. "You would do that?"

She smiled wickedly. "I most certainly would. You know he checks up on you."

He hesitated for a moment before placing the camera on the table. She snatched up it. "And he'll love to see this."

There was a moment of silence. "What!" He yelled, heart beating wildly. "You can't do that!"

"Why not?"

"Because he'll never let me live it down!"

"Since when do you care what other people say or think about you?" She wondered.

He paused and glared at her, momentarily speechless. "I care what he thinks, and I know he will read wrongly into that photo."

Hikari laughed. "How can anyone read it wrong? It says that you two have made up with each other. Unless your trying to tell me that there is something more?"

Vamdemon's glare returned, as well as a slight redness in his cheeks. "There is certainly not."

Hikari rolled her eyes at his stubbornness. "Go back to sleep, Myo." And he did.

* * *

Yet again I am looking for the opinions of my readers.

First, I am looking for suggestions for a 'song of the chapter'. I'd like to select a song to fit each chapters mood. Hopefully this can add to the experience that the readers take from the story. I can use more than one song for a chapter as well, and I can take songs that would cover many chapters. Lastly, the songs can be from pretty much anything. Classical, video game, classic rock, whatever.

I have the next chapters, for the most part, completed, up to what would be chapter 25, and I am thinking of ending it there. Not ending the whole story, just this 'book' so to speak. So, what do you all think? Should I end this particular chain of chapters at 25, or should I continue writing to the end of the whole thing, which could be up to 50 chapters (who knows)

Finally, if you guys have any questions you would like Myo to answer, feel free to put them in a review and depending on if I can spill them I will have him answer.


	24. Festive Preparations

Songs of the Chapter – Just What I Needed, by The Cars, and Shrei nach Liebe, by die Arzte.

* * *

...chapter TWENTY FOUR – Festive Preparations

"Are you just going to sit there all day?" Hikari wondered, poking at Vamdemon's shoulder from behind the couch. He turned around and glared at her, perturbed at being bothered. "I don't think you've moved since last night!"

"I would if you would let me be." He grumbled and tried to ignore her.

"But where's the fun in that?"

"It's good to sleep all day and rest one's body." He countered and tried to shut his eyes.

"Maybe for Tailmon or Meeko, but not for you!" She said with slight alarm. "Bad things happen when you sleep too much."

Vamdemon nodded tiredly. "But not recently. I have the angel's protection."

Hikari rolled her eyes and shoved him hard so that he fell off the couch and onto the floor. He landed with a yelp as the wounds on his arms opened beneath the layers of bandages from the impact. Pulling himself up, he strengthened his previous glare. "Are you trying to kill me, Brat?" He yelled. "I'm very fragile you know!"

"Yeah, I know, but that's your own fault isn't it. Anyway, now that you're up, do you want to come shopping with me?"

Vamdemon stared at her. "With a neurotic like you?"

"I wouldn't talk if I were you, Myotismon." Hikari said with a laugh of frustration.

"Whatever. Where are you going and why?"

"Oh, I don't know... Why do you care, I thought you didn't want to go anywhere with a crazy person.?"

"Answer the question, Hikari." He grumbled.

"Ooh, you said my name." She teased. "That means you do want to come! I am going to a bakery, to pick up stuff for the party tomorrow."

"Party?" He inquired.

"Yeah, a party." She said. "For Christmas. Remember? I was talking about it the first time you were here."

"Vaguely. I tune you out sometimes, child."

"Gee, thanks." She muttered. "So are you coming?"

"If I must."

"You know you want to." She taunted and threw her brothers jacket at him. He struggled to pull it over his arms and grumbled about her lack of help as they went outside and traveled down the elevator to street level.

They walked in relative silence for a number of blocks. Vamdemon had trouble keeping up, but didn't want to admit weakness to her. Finally she slowed as they approached a sweet smelling storefront. She entered and held open the door for him.

The place was surprisingly empty, with only a few people browsing the tables. Hikari abandoned him in the center to go pick up her order. Uneasily, he walked around and viewed the different desserts. He stepped backwards and bumped into a woman, then fell to the ground after becoming unbalanced, groaning as his wounds stretched even more.

Mumbling apologies, she bent down and helped him up and stared at him surprise. "You again?"

"Eh?" He wondered, still disoriented.

"I hit you...at the mall..." She said quietly.

"Oh..." He muttered and backed away to take in their appearance. The woman who helped him up appeared to be about thirty. Behind her and to her left was an older woman who appeared about fifty five, and to their right was a boy that appeared fifteen who Vamdemon had taken to staring at.

"My son." The woman said, noticing his gaze, and Vamdemon took another step backwards.

Vamdemon collided with Hikari after stepping backwards even more. "Pleased to meet him..." He whispered dryly, then turned to the elder woman. Hikari tapped his shoulder tentatively. "You know these people?"

He turned to her with uncertainty. "Sort of...the middle one was dinner a few years ago..."

Hikari appeared confused for a moment before the realization dawned on her, causing her to blush. "I'm sorry!"

The woman laughed a little and shook her head. "Its alright, I understand, and its not like you made him do it."

Vamdemon had left the store without Hikari realizing. She mumbled an apology and took off after him, box of confections in her hand. "What was that about?" She asked after catching up and traveling down a number of blocks.

"Nothing." He said distantly, and turned to her with a fake smile.

"Something was up." She said with worry.

"I said it was nothing." He muttered and pressed onwards.

"But-"

"Drop it." He growled and walked even faster despite the pain associated with the movement. Now Hikari struggled to keep up.

"Where are you going?" She called, causing him to slow, stop, and look around.

"...I don't know." He admitted and wiped at his eyes.

Hikari frowned but led him onwards. "You brought us close to Takeru's apartment."

Vamdemon stared at her with surprise. "I did?"

She laughed. "Yep, and since we're over here we might as well visit. Do you mind?"

He smiled slightly. "Not at all." She returned the gesture and led the way, down a few more blocks and up the elevator of another apartment building. They approached a door an knocked gently.

It opened to reveal Miyako. She smiled at first, when she saw Hikari, but it disappeared when she saw Vamdemon, who scowled at her in return. He rolled his eyes and brushed past her before shooting a glare of warning towards Hikari."

"I didn't even bring it!" She called after him, and too rolled her eyes before turning her attention back to Miyako. "What are you doing here?"

"Me and Iori are helping make decorations with Takeru. What are _you_ doing here?"

"I stopped at the bakery and picked up the pre-ordered stuff, then Myotismon freaked out about something and led us over this way. That guy confuses the hell out of me sometimes."

"Language, Hikari." Angemon muttered as he walked by with Vamdemon in tow, who ventured off a ways afterwards.

"Sorry." She said sheepishly. "And what are you doing?"

"Supervising." He stated. "Natsuko is at work, so I must watch over the children." He glanced at the two small digimon in the center of the room.

"If you have your arms full, we can leave..."

Angemon turned his gaze backwards momentarily and shook his head. "No, its alright, I don't mind you coming here. Though a handful, he is a pleasant break from the monotony around here, and anyway, its probably for the best right now."

"Why's that?" She wondered.

He hesitated. "I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"Its a secret of his. If he tells you himself, that is fine, but I will not divulge the information unless given permission."

"Of course." She said and laughed lightly. "But why, of all people, does he confide in you? I don't get it."

"I don't give him much of a choice. I made him promise me that he would talk to me when he's upset about something."

"And he's complied?" She asked with surprise.

"Yes." Angemon said, not understanding her skepticism.

"I see. We've had this conversation before, haven't we?"

"I believe so." Angemon said with a laugh, and turned to watch Vamdemon, who was on the phone.

"How long does it take you to learn a new song?" He asked, leaning against the table.

"A few days, why?" Yamato asked.

"Could you manage one night?"

"What! Why?"

"I want to sing something tomorrow..."

"Tomorrow? In front of everyone?"

"Yeah..." He said quietly. "Maybe it's a bad idea."

"No, no it's a great idea. Everyone will enjoy it, I'm sure. What song did you have in mind?"

Angemon turned away, having already discussed the choice the night before over the phone. He too thought the performance would be a good idea and well accepted. His attention was turned upon Hawkmon and Armadimon once more, who were making a mess while trying to cut out paper snowflakes.

Hikari sat down beside them and began to put the finished ones into piles. Time elapsed, and the group of three grew to six, with the addition of Takeru, Iori, and Miyako. The pile of decorations grew enormous.

"Where's Angemon?" Miyako wondered. "That creep! He should be helping us."

"I don't know." Takeru said. "He always disappears when Myotismon is around."

"Oh come on..." Hikari whispered.

"Well he does. It's not my fault if its true."

"You know how Angemon is, Takeru." Iori said, voice low. "He's always helping others, and after what happened to Myotismon..."

Takeru sat straight. "What are you talking about? Something happened?"

Hikari glanced at him uneasily and Iori continued. "Well, you know...it happened here didn't it?"

"What happened here?" Takeru wondered, truly confused. "Iori?"

"Myotismon tried to kill himself the night he stayed here." Miyako said quietly and Takeru stared at her in disbelief, remembering a scream that night and discovering his partner in a different room the morning after. "Angemon stopped him just as he was about to deal the fatal blow...and saved his life. Since then they've been talking nonstop."

"Why didn't I know about this?" Takeru asked dryly and slightly panicked.

Hikari shrugged uneasily and stood. After stretching she gathered all the cut paper into a box to be taken to the hall later. She called down the hallway, "Myo?" The door opened a crack.

"What?" Was the annoyed reply.

"We're leaving."

"Do I have to?" He complained.

"Yes, you do." The angel said, prodding him in the back, out of the room, and into the hallway.

"But-"

"No buts. You are going back with Hikari."

Vamdemon growled and crossed his right arm over his left, though he did travel to her position. Takeru's eyes followed, searching for signs of injury.

"What?" He asked with annoyance at the boy's gaze.

"Attitude." Angemon muttered, and Vamdemon grumbled something unintelligible in response.

"What were you two doing in there?" Takeru wondered suspiciously.

"Talking." Angemon said, "About tomorrow. Myotismon is going to tell us the identity of our enemy and answer any questions we have, so long as they are appropriate."

The group was silent for a moment. "And who decides that?" Takeru asked.

"I do." Angemon told him, not registering the unhappiness in the boy's voice.

"You do, huh? Just like you decide who knows about his self mutilation?"

Unease hung in the air, and Vamdemon and Angemon stared down at him, one angry, the other extremely disappointed. "Would you rather make the choice? You, who cared so little that you did not get up when you heard his cry? You, who cared too little to monitor him at night, or to tell someone who does care? If you weren't so irresponsible in your duty as a chosen one he might not have been harmed."

"Whatever he did was his own fault. No one guided his hands." Takeru said coldly, voice dripping with anger at being accused by his partner.

Angemon watched the boy with a frown. "We will see."

"Come on..." Hikari whispered, and pulled the fuming creature out of the doorway.

"I hate him." Vamdemon growled as they walked down the streets and away from the building. "Damned self centered, arrogant, uninspired, heartless, cold blooded bastard!"

"You don't hate him, Myo." Hikari muttered with frustration. He sent a dirty look her way at the attempt to challenge his words. "You can't hate him because that isn't how he normally behaves. He won't admit it, but Takeru is very jealous of you." Vamdemon shifted his look to one of disbelief and surprise. She insisted, "He is! He thinks that you are trying to steal Angemon from him."

Vamdemon choked on his own saliva and stared at her with a pale face. "What!? Why the hell would I want to do that?"

"Beats me," Hikari said with a shrug, and thought for a moment, "but if you look at things from his point of view it makes a little sense. Ever since we took you in, Angemon's had a keen eye placed upon you, watching your every move. He is so focused on making you feel at ease among us that he hasn't spent as much time with Takeru, who also sees you running to him and looking to please him."

"I don't run to him." Vamdemon said with a mix of stubbornness and unease.

"You do so!" Hikari countered. "Okay, maybe not run, but you do flock to him whenever you see him. You share with him secrets you won't tell anyone else-"

"-he forces me to"

"-and you do aim to please him. You've admitted that you care what he thinks of you, and his is the only touch you don't shy away from. Its almost like theres something more than meets the eye. A crush, perhaps, or maybe you might love him." Hikari teased and let out a big laugh.

"I do not..." Vamdemon said defensively. Hikari turned to look at him, noting the change in his speech, which was no longer joking and stubborn but sounded as if he was being attacked.

"There is no need to get so defensive." She said.

"I'm not." He said seriously.

"You are so. Almost like you're hiding something. Maybe there is some truth in what I say? Maybe you are in love."

"No I'm not!" He said, starting to grow panicked.

Hikari laughed out loud. "You are! Wow, I can't believe it. I'm so happy for you!"

"But I don't love him!"

"You're a horrible liar, Myo." She stated and stopped in front of the door of her home. "Why are you getting so upset anyway?"

"I'm not upset."

"You're impossible."

He glared at her with mixed emotions as he opened the door and disappeared inside after the box of pastries was shoved into his arm. Empty handed, Hikari turned around and headed towards the hall the party would be held at the next day.

Hikari stumbled into the building and out of the frigid air of the evening. Glancing around, she saw that most of the decorations had already been put up. She folded her arms and approached the group against the wall.

"Excuse me," She said with offense and stared at them. "But I believe you were supposed to wait for me before you started."

Ken glanced back at her and smiled. "Well, you were taking a long time, and we didn't want to waste any. There's still plenty to do."

She huffed. "It's not my fault Myo is so slow. He walks like a snail when he's not running away from something! Mind you, he's injured, but still! Plus, I had to go all the way back to my house to drop him off before I came here because SOMEBODY doesn't trust him."

"Do you really think he would make it to your apartment without being guided?" Angemon asked skeptically. "Even if he had intentions of following through, I bet he'd get lost."

Hikari sighed. "You're probably right... But my point still stands. His thick head and stubbornness caused my lateness. We weren't planning on showing up at your house, you know. He decided to run out of the bakery for no reason and we ended up over there."

"He didn't run out for no reason. Something upset him." Angemon said and placed down the box he had been holding.

"He told you that?" She asked with surprise.

"Of course he did. I told you before, I don't give him much of a choice. I made sure he understood after he hurt himself that he would never get another ounce of peace unless he talked to me when he was feeling new emotions."

"I find it incredible that he managed to run away in the direction of you." Ken said, motioning to Angemon. "The one creature that has the ability to keep him calm. Its almost like he was drawn there."

"I was thinking the same thing..." Hikari said quietly and turned to Angemon specifically. "You say that you've been watching him... Have you noticed any changes in his behavior?"

"No..." The angel said, confused.

"I have, when he's not around you at least." She continued. "He's very sarcastic and stubborn; we all know that, but lately there's been something else. Where as, in the past, I was able to tease him and be teased back, he's now been getting defensive."

"In what ways?" Angemon asked, growing uneasy with the prospect of something being hidden from him.

"Well, Takeru really upset him before with the things he said...and he didn't understand why he was being treated so badly by him. So, I was trying to explain what Takeru might be feeling by giving these events from his view. I was saying how since we caught you've been putting a lot of energy into keeping him comfortable and haven't had as much time for Takeru, then I said that he always seemed to flock to you when he saw you, so I started teasing him that maybe he had a crush on you or something and he got really pale and withdrawn." She paused, seeing Angemon's surprised face. "I was just joking...at first...but I think it might be true. I think he might _like_ you..."

"That's a good thing, isn't it?" Ken commented "Doesn't he have to love someone to become a digimon again?"

"Yeah," Hikari admitted. "It's good in that aspect, but there are more parts to it. I think he's upset because he feels like he's stuck at a dead end."

"In what way?" Angemon asked, and Hikari looked at him with surprise.

"Come on, think about it. Who wants to be told that their most deep feelings aren't reciprocated? Now that he knows what it is, he's becoming distant. He's probably upset that he fell in love with someone that won't be able to help him with his humanity predicament."

"Why wouldn't I be able to help?" He pushed, apparently not understanding what Hikari was trying to imply.

"...do you love him?" Ken asked, and stared up at the angel from his spot on the floor. "Because if you wanted to help him with that you would have to."

"If he was in love he would tell me." Angemon said slowly.

Hikari laughed despite herself and the uncharacteristic dirty look she was given. "I'm sorry, I really am, but is that what you truly think? Do you think he would tell you that he loves you only to be told that you do not? It's hard enough coming to grips with the emotion yourself. Telling the person is even harder, especially when you believe you will be hated for revealing the feeling. He's done a lot of terrible things, even if there was someone else driving him. He probably believes that he is unlovable after his past deeds"

"I wouldn't hate him." Angemon said, also sounding defensive.

"You're dodging the issue..." She said with a pained expression, realizing the behavior of the two was strikingly similar. "Do you love him, Angemon?"

"I don't know." He said. There was no uncertainty or hesitance in his voice, nor embarrassment. "It is possible, but I have never given love much thought, in general, and as you've said, I've been busy making sure he stays in the realm of the living."

"But why?" Hikari pressed. "Why put so much effort into him? I mean, yeah, you want to keep us safe, but you've really gone above and beyond that in the things you've done for him. Maybe there is some ulterior motive deeply seated in your being?" She watched as the creature before her seriously considered her words. "Think about it tonight." She said. "Look deep in to your heart and ask yourself if maybe you are in love, or if you could fall into it, because I am positive that he loves you. Sora said his heart was set upon a male, and I can't see any of the others fitting. You comfort him _because_ he loves you. That's the only reason I can think of, and it was probably going on before Myo ever realized what he was feeling. And honestly, I think that if anyone can get him back to normal and help him overcome his past, its you..."

"I will think about it..." Angemon said and resumed putting up foil on the wall.

"Promise you won't be too hard on him...for not telling you this..." Hikari said quietly.

Angemon turned to her slightly and spoke rather emotionless. "I will be gentle when he is reprimanded."

Hikari stepped forward with a frustrated sigh and began to post things up on the wall as well, and the rest of the night was spent in silence.

* * *

Well, in the next chapter are the big revelations. I promise it to be a huge chapter. Hopefully some of you will have guessed by now who the 'big bad' is. (Its not that much of a surprise, I don't think...) Now is your last chance to request things to be answered! Thanks to those who have suggested songs. I am tracking them down and seeing where they fit, and I hope the one's I have chosen thus far on my own have added in some way to your reading experience.


	25. Secrets Revealed

Authors Notice – This chapter took FOREVER to get out. For weeks it was causing me trouble because I wanted it to be long, but not filled with _too_ many irrelevant events, and of course, I wanted it to be of quality. Then finals for school came around and I got side tracked even more. Finally I have it ready, though I'm not completely happy with it. It will have to do though – I can always go back and edit it later.

I have decided to stop this particular 'book' here, because I feel it wraps up quite nicely. The next chapters will be released under Digimon Adventure Chronicles III. The tentative title is Rize of the Corrupted... Those of you who have me on author alert with get it when I publish it, otherwise you can just be on the lookout for it. Not sure when its going to take place. I'm thinking three months later, but I'm not sure yet...

* * *

...chapter TWENTY FIVE – Secrets Revealed

"Wake up, wake up!" Hikari shouted, shaking Vamdemon's body roughly. He groaned and opened his eyes to see the room lit up with colored lights and soft music playing in the background. Hikari was still in her pajamas, but there was no hint of sleep remaining in her features as she bobbled up and down with excitement. "Happy Christmas!!"

"Did you seriously wake me up just for that?" He grumbled and tried to turn over and away from her, but she would have none of it. She grabbed his arm tightly and pulled him upright so that he had no choice but to acknowledge the colorful room.

"Yes I did, and its time you dropped your attitude, for this is a day of peace." She stated. He gave her an incredulous look and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "Seriously...this is a holy day, and I know it doesn't mean much to you, but it would be respectful if, for just today, you didn't give anyone a hard time."

He glowered, but quickly was rid of his scowl. "Fine... If that is what you desire then I shall make it so."

She smiled thankfully at him before setting herself upon the floor, where a number of colorfully wrapped boxes were set. To her side was Tailmon and Agumon, who were staring greedily at their own piles. "Go on guys, dig in!" They did, tearing at the paper with their sharp claws and pulling out the items inside. She too opened her presents, though slower and with less vehemence than the digimon by her side. Vamdemon watched without much understanding at their joy as they took part in the unwrapping.

Hikari's gaze met his. "You're not jealous are you?" She asked quietly.

"Of course not." He said lazily and pushed his tired legs off the side. "Why would I be?"

"Well, because you're not down here having fun with us..."

"I would hardly consider that fun, Hikari." He said, watching the mess grow.

"That's right, your idea of fun involves feathers." She teased. Her words emitted an incredible glare from his being. "Hey, you're breaking your promise already!"

"Then keep quiet!" He retaliated, eyes shifting to an oblivious Tailmon, who was, along with Meeko, rolling around on the ground where a bag of catnip laid. Shuddering in distaste, he pulled himself off the couch and stretched his stiff muscles. "Is there breakfast?"

"Of course! Mom and dad cooked up some good stuff. There's hard boiled eggs, rice, salmon, umm...French toast, fruit, you like fruit!"

Vamdemon rolled his eyes and disappeared into the kitchen to satiate his hunger. Hikari stood and skipped after him merrily. "Aren't you excited about the party?"

"So much that I can hardly contain it." He muttered and spooned a large serving of strawberries.

"Wait until you see what we've chosen for you to wear! It's adorable!" She said, looking to garner a response from him since he wasn't keeping his word.

"What?" Vamdemon asked incredibly. "I can dress myself, thank you..."

"No you can't and you know it, and besides, we've got to get you in the Christmas mood, so Mom and I picked out a cheery outfit for you!"

"...Yuuko?!" He said with surprise, dropping his spoon. He turned to the woman with a horrified expression. "You did such a thing..."

She smiled gently at him. "Come now, dear, it isn't that big of a deal. It will look good on you."

He groaned and slumped in his chair. "You traitor... Why are all the women in this house out to get me?"

Hikari rolled her eyes and disappeared into her room momentarily, returning quickly with a bundle of clothing in her hands. She spread the items out on the table where there were no dishes. Vamdemon's eyes widened as he took in the clothing's appearance. "You're kidding...right? Please say this is a joke..." He glanced between the two females pleadingly.

"Don't you like it?" Hikari pressed.

"No!"

"Eh, it'll grow on you."

"It's nothing like me! Look at it! It sparkles!!" He practically screamed, now standing, having pushed himself out of his seat in exasperation.

"Take this as a chance to reinvent yourself." Yuuko said pleasantly.

"Besides, he'll like the colors!" Hikari teased.

"Brat!" He said fearfully. She shook her head with amusement and grabbed his arm, pulling him towards the bathroom. Taichi watched with confusion as the struggling duo passed by his room and disappeared into the confined space of the bathroom.

Vamdemon's voice could be heard from behind the door. "Unhand me! Hikari!! Please, let me go! What are you doing!? Help! Taichi!! Susumu!! Someone, anyone!"

Yuuko shook her head as Taichi entered the kitchen and started shoveling food into his mouth. "Of all of us, why is Hikari dressing him?"

"Because you wouldn't know how to get the bow in his hair." She said simply.

"...right. What exactly are you making him wear?" He asked, starting to feel sympathy for the bathroom captive.

"You'll see." She said. Almost fifteen minutes passed before Hikari and Vamdemon emerged from the tiny room. Hikari was smiling happily, compared to Vamdemon who looked simply murderous. His pants were the only bland part of his outfit, being a simple black. The sweater that had been forced over his head was a dark green that had silver and emerald green bits of glittery threaded lining woven between the fabric. Tied into his hair, which itself was held in a red, white, and green scrunchie, was a bright red bow that too had silver threads holding it together. Finally, attached to the bow were two silver bells that jingled softly when he moved.

Taichi groaned apologetically at the appearance of the seething man.

"I hate you." Vamdemon stated.

"No you don't." Hikari retaliated. "You said so yourself the other day."

"I changed my mind. I HATE YOU."

"You promised you would behave!" She complained.

"That was before you made me look like a candy cane!"

"That's enough, children." Yuuko yelled at them, causing them both to shrink back at her reverberating voice of authority.

"Sorry, Mom..."

"Yes, Yuuko..."

She smiled pleasantly and patted Vamdemon on the shoulder. "I think you look adorable. I'm sure the others will agree."

"They'll all laugh at me." He said dismally and fell back into his seat. "Especially the damned angel. I'll never live it down."

"Angemon will love it." Hikari said, sitting across from Vamdemon.

"Because it'll give him a reason to tease me." Vamdemon countered and dug into his bowl of strawberries in frustration.

"...at least you'll have his attention." Hikari muttered.

Vamdemon's eyes snapped to hers with an angry glint. "Is that what this is about..?"

"You bet it is." She said with a grin. "And you can't just be mad at me, Mom helped pick it out too, remember? She was a conspirator as well."

Vamdemon groaned and slumped in his seat. "I don't WANT the attention..."

"Yes you do." She said gently. "You've got to attract him some way."

"This isn't the way to do it!" He said with a panicked voice and ran a hand through his hair in frustration.

"Well you aren't going to say anything yourself." She argued.

"What do you know?" He argued back.

"I know enough that you have no confidence in yourself."

"I don't need confidence when I know stand a chance!" He yelled, then brought his voice down. "Hikari, I'm not stupid, he's way out of my league. I came to accept it a few days ago and I've decided its something I don't want to act on..."

"Angemon wouldn't approve of that, you know. You are supposed to tell him everything."

"I don't care." Vamdemon growled. "I don't want him to hate me, and he will if he knew about this, so I want it kept quiet." Hikari frowned slightly and he leaned forwards. "I mean it...Hikari..."

"Fine, fine, whatever." She muttered. "But that doesn't mean I'm letting you change your clothes."

"I still hate you then." He grumbled and stood with his empty bowl to throw it in the garbage. Angrily he crossed back into the living room and sat back on the couch. Tailmon glanced up at him from her position under the tree.

"You're looking festive." She said sarcastically.

"Can it, fur ball."

"Don't tell me what to do, bat man."

"Don't criticize me."

"I wasn't." She said, then laughed. "Okay, I was, but its all in good fun. It doesn't look bad."

"Liar."

"Whatever you say." She brushed the issue aside and stood, crossing to his location. "Why didn't I find a present from you under the tree?"

"Huh?" Vamdemon wondered. "What are you talking about? Present? From me? Hah! And what is this tree nonsense? What I saw this morning, was it?"

"Yes, that was it. Humans stick presents under a decorated tree on Christmas day. They are said to come from a fat man called Santa Clause who travels down chimneys, but its just human mythology."

"What a ridiculous notion."

"I don't know, there are some pretty strange things in the digital world, this isn't too hard to imagine. And why wouldn't you get me a present? I thought you liked me?"

"You are backing me into a corner I am not comfortable with..."

She smirked and jumped on the couch beside him. "We've made amends. You should have presented me with a gift today to seal it."

"And just how would you expect me to purchase this theoretical gift? I have no money, remember? And even if I wanted some, your male counterpart won't let me out of anyone's sight, so I have no chance to work. That still annoys me. Surely I've proven my worth to him by now – I've shown that I am sorry for what I attempted. I deserve the freedom to work if I wanted to, not that I do. It's the principal of the matter."

"Maybe he's got some ulterior motive." She stated slyly.

"Like what?" He asked obliviously.

"I don't know...a crush, perhaps? An infatuation? Much of Takeru exists in him. They both hate darkness and the monsters that come from it, but Angemon is different in his interests. Yes, he hates the powers of darkness, but only if they are being used incorrectly. I think that from the moment he learned of you and what you represented he had made it his own personal mission to liberate you from the dark power that had caused your corruption, and in the process of cleansing you, he has become interested in you in other ways."

Vamdemon was silent as he watched her knowing eyes for a few moments. Cats always were like that. Somehow they managed to know everything and tell you nothing at the same time. "...is that really what you think?"

"Maybe." She grinned and jumped back onto the floor to attack her catnip. From the side Miko jumped and pounced on her back, and a cat fight ensued, resulting in Tailmon losing track of her conversation as she was chased into Hikari's bed room.

"What's with girls sometimes?" Agumon wondered from his spot underneath the tree. Vamdemon looked at him in surprise, having forgotten he had been there in the first place.

"You are not to repeat anything you just heard." Vamdemon told him, extending a hand and pointing a finger menacingly at the lizard, who held up and waved his arms.

"Cross my heart, I won't." Agumon said pleasantly. "But for the record, I think Gatomon is right."

"Huh...you...do?" Vamdemon asked, amazed that the lizard was speaking seriously.

Agumon shook his head "I think he likes you."

"How can the two of you say it so calmly..."

Agumon shrugged and sprawled out against the floor, obviously care free. "What other way is there to say it?"

"The simplistic minds of the lower levels..." Vamdemon muttered.

"The simplistic minds of humans." Tailmon taunted quietly, checking to be sure Hikari wasn't in hearing range.

"Who asked for your two cents??"

"Who asked for yours?"

"Shut up and leave me alone. I'm going back to sleep." Vamdemon grumbled, annoyed. He shifted onto his side and buried his face into the back cushions of the couch. Tailmon shrugged and leaped onto his shoulder, where she too laid down to nap, despite Vamdemon's weak growl of displeasure.

* * *

"Come on everyone, we're leaving!" Taichi called from down the hall. Hikari, Vamdemon, Tailmon, and Agumon spilled out of the doorway and shuffled after him. The group of five traveled down the hall, gaining stares from the neighbors along the way.

'_You would think they would be used to it by now..._' Hikari thought as she struggled to keep up with her brother under the weight of the large bag she was burdened with. They reached the elevator and pushed themselves inside amongst a number of other people, who gawked as well, mostly at Agumon, of course.

The minutes spent in the cramped box seemed like an eternity, and it didn't help that every time it stopped they had to push to the side and allow people to enter and exit. Finally the elevator reached the ground floor and Taichi's group spilled out and continued on their way to the car.

"I hate that thing." Vamdemon muttered, thoroughly annoyed with the close contact he was forced to endure.

"You hate everything." Hikari muttered.

"Add it to the list, we've got cars, you, me, and now elevators." Tailmon said as she leaped atop her shoulder.

"You lazy beast." He growled. "Walk like the rest of us!"

"Why should I? I'm the queen around here, I deserve to be treated like royalty." She stated.

"I thought I was the queen." Hikari laughed, referring jokingly to the time she had spent in the Dark Ocean over a year ago.

"What would YOU possibly be the queen of? Annoyance? Displeasure?"

"And what had you intended to be the king of? Stupidity? Foolishness?" She retorted, and glanced backwards to see a look of unhappiness upon his face. Her playful gaze softened as she realized she had prodded at an unhealed wound. "It's all in good fun...I'm sorry."

"I understand..." He said as they stopped at the trunk and put the large bag inside. "It only hurt because it is true."

"True?" Hikari said. "Don't be silly, Myo, you aren't either of those things. You're one of the most intelligent people I know, and I even thought that when you were still my enemy, and there's no way you can be a fool considering all of the tricks and traps you've pulled off over the years."

"Hikari, you don't need to lie to appease me." He said as Agumon clasped his seatbelt and the car began to move.

"I'm not lying!"

Vamdemon sighed and leaned against the door. The sun peered teasingly from behind the dark clouds that had been hanging low in the sky for the past two days. It's light fell upon his face gently, reminding him of a time long ago...

It had been a day like this, but during the summer instead of a bitter winter. A storm was approaching suddenly and there had been little time to seek shelter inside his home before the rain poured from the clouds. Then too the sun had been hiding behind the puffy wisps of darkness. On that day, during the storm that had brought the children of twilight, as they had come to be called, to the digital world, it had represented a glimmer of hope in the rains of hell. Now it just seemed like a grim reminder of what he had lost.

"Oh!" He jumped back suddenly at a shadow that flashed across the sun. Hikari glanced back at him then followed the path of his gaze. Circling the sun was the serpent the two had seen during previous nights. He asked her with a low voice, "...have you ever seen it in the daytime before?" She shook her head and watched the creature circle around the bright orb. "This is troublesome."

"Troublesome?" Hikari repeated and stared at him with worry. "How's that?"

"If this thing is appearing in the sun light that might mean the forces that brought it into existence are strengthening."

"But you said it doesn't serve our enemy..."

"It doesn't...but its power grows as the enemy's does, but let's not worry about that right now... Your party is about to start, after all."

She nodded her head and turned around to see the large hall finally come into view. The car stopped and the five of them came out and emptied the trunk. They crossed the short distance from the parking lot to the building and knocked gently on the door. It opened slowly to reveal Sora, who wore a soft pink sweater. She blinked a few times as she took in the appearance of the latest guests.

Taichi was dressed completely out of the season, in a generic suit and tie. His sister was sporting a white sweater with a pink scarf. The digimon, of course, were in the nude. Vamdemon's appearance struck her the most, and she was certain by the look of displeasure planted upon his face that he hadn't had a choice in the attire.

"It's on the tip of your tongue, child, I see it. Don't." He grumbled and swiftly moved past her. Taichi shrugged and followed him. He was in turn followed by Agumon, then Tailmon. Hikari remained.

"Was that your doing?" Sora asked her.

"Of course!" Hikari said with a smile. "If I didn't he would have just thrown on one of those hooded sweatshirts he always wears, and that wouldn't fit with the holiday at all."

"...what's he so upset about it anyway? It doesn't look bad or anything."

"Because he's Myotismon. He's stubborn, and he doesn't like the shine to it."

"Shine?"

"There's some metallic thread running through the green fabric. It kind of glitters in the light and he doesn't like it."

"Aw! How cute!!" A voice from inside called.

"Mimi..." Hikari muttered with a laugh and finally entered the building. Sure enough, there she was hovering over a perturbed Vamdemon and examining each item of clothing he was wearing. The girl had drawn a small crowd consisting of an incredulous Takeru, an amused Angemon, an unsure Iori, a confused Armadimon, a sympathetic Yamato, and a scheming Ken.

"What are you all gawking at? Is this a circus? A zoo? Leave me alone!" Vamdemon growled.

"You can't expect to walk in here wearing that and not be ridiculed..." Takeru said, which resulted in Mimi promptly whacking him over the head.

"You big meanie? What's wrong with you lately, TK? You're the only one who seems to have a problem with this brilliant, festive outfit so keep it to yourself."

"Yeah, keep it to yourself." Vamdemon repeated with annoyance. "Besides, I had no choice in what I wore today. The child of light forced it on me."

"How can she force you to do anything? You're stronger than she is." Takeru stated. Vamdemon glared at him.

"He can't dress himself, Takeru, his arm is broken." Angemon said and patted the boy on the head to try and abate his irritated mood. Vamdemon nodded to affirm the words and sent the boy one final angry look.

"I don't know, its missing something." Ken said in thought and turned to Angemon. "What do you think?"

"Missing something?" Angemon wondered, looking at Vamdemon, who appeared apprehensive. "Ah!"

Ken grinned. "It would go great, don't you think? Iori, go run and grab it, would you?"

The small boy nodded, and along with Armadimon, retreated to the main hall of the large building. Vamdemon looked back and forth from Ken to Angemon, trying to figure out what they were planning. Iori returned to the room with something clutched behind his back. Slowly he brought it forward and presented it before Vamdemon. It was a red hat with white trimming and a white puffball at the tip.

"...what is that?"

"It's a Santa hat!" Mimi exclaimed and laughed.

"Santa? Oh! That fat man with the presents?" Vamdemon recalled, having just learned the tale a few hours ago.

"That's right." Ken chuckled. "And his hat will go right along with your outfit there."

"...no way."

"We'll vote then, to make it fair." Ken said. "All in favor of adding the hat to Myotismon's attire say 'I'!"

The decision was unanimous and the red cap was shoved over Vamdemon's head, flattening his bangs against his face. "I hate hats." He complained. "Oh, is Koushiro here?"

"Yeah, he's in the other room, on his computer, as usual." Iori said.

"Excellent. Can you bring me to him?"

"Uh," Iori started, and glanced towards Angemon, who shrugged. "Alright, follow me."

The two exited the room, leaving the rest of the small circle wondering what Koushiro could possibly be needed for. Slowly the group dispersed and rest of the children arrived. Some were talking idly while others played group games of cards and consoles. Vamdemon had finished whatever it was he had inquired about and was sitting lazily in the kitchen of the hall, eying the various snacks and candies spread upon the long table indecisively.

From behind him, another person approached. "What are you doing in here all alone? Don't you want to play a game?"

"What could I play, I've only got one usable arm." He said tiredly.

"So? You could play a cards with Yamato, Taichi, and Daisuke."

"They are playing strip poker." He stated, looking at the girl incredulously.

"Point taken." She laughed. "But you look so sad in here. Aren't you having a good time?" Sora asked quietly.

"I am...I guess..." Vamdemon admitted, and stood from his chair to cross to her position. "But it doesn't feel right. I feel so out of place amongst you all. The happiness and joy that comes from your beings clashes with the things I have experienced."

"That's why today you can start anew. That's one of the principals of Christmas you know, repenting for past sins and celebrating the birth of a man that is said to be the most forgiving of all."

"I guess so, but it is still difficult. I feel like no matter what I do, no matter how hard I try, I can never make up for what I have done..."

"You are doing fine." She said gently "I applaud you for the efforts you have made thus far. Just push a little more and you'll have it. I'm going to go have some more cookies before Daisuke eats them all. You should grab some too, you might like them." She smiled and walked off towards the edge of the kitchen to make a plate.

Vamdemon nodded and moved to follow. "Wait." Angemon said from a spot behind the doorway, grabbing hold of Vamdemon's arm and catching him off guard. He turned his head slightly and looked at him as Sora slipped away back to the main hall.

"What?" He asked, rather perturbed at the interruption and slightly panicked at being cornered alone.

The angel frowned. "You know what." He said, and paused, looking Vamdemon squarely in the eye. "You haven't kept your promise to me."

"I have so." Vamdemon argued and tried unsuccessfully to jerk his arm away. "I've talked to you when I was upset, haven't I? Yesterday, and the day before that..."

"But that wasn't all that you promised." Angemon said and moved closer to him. "You promised me that you would let me know when you were experiencing new emotions...not only unease..."

"I don't know what your talking about..." Vamdemon said quietly. He tried to back away but was pinned rather roughly against the frame of the doorway.

"I've been talking to the children, you know. Keeping up with you, which you should have expected, because I said I would be, and I've learned a few things from Koushiro, Sora, and Hikari."

Vamdemon paled slightly and swallowed a lump in his throat, causing Angemon to smile weakly. "Koushiro has told me the details of what you need to do to fix your predicament, which you somehow managed to keep from me, and Sora has informed me that you have completed step one. Hikari has helped me come to this conclusion..."

"I-" He tried to defend himself but was interrupted.

"Do not lie to me, Myotismon." Angemon said rather harshly, voice low. "Because I know that the things I say are rooted in fact, and I will not appreciate being lied to yet again."

"I..."

" I want to know..." He prodded, and glanced downwards momentary. "When you were going to tell me that you are in love with me."

"I...I..." Vamdemon paused and drew in a breath, knowing that resistance would be futile in this situation, and spoke the truth. "I wasn't. I didn't want you to know. You found out because..."

"Hikari told me last night of her suspicions."

'_Suspicions! I could have denied it..._' Vamdemon shut his eyes and shivered slightly, cursing the child of light as many ways as he knew in his mind. With a start he drew back fearfully when Angemon laid his other hand on his shoulder.

"Why do you flinch..?" He asked worriedly.

"Aren't you going to...punish me?" Vamdemon opened his eyes hesitantly and Angemon stared at him strangely.

"Why would I punish you?" Vamdemon turned his gaze away and said nothing in reply. Angemon shook his head as if dazed. "Myotismon, it would be wrong to put blame on you or harm you for the yearnings of the involuntary muscle known as the heart. You can't control who you fall in love with."  
Vamdemon looked at him again, confusion evident in his features. "Now, you will explain things to me. Why you have told me so much of your uneasy emotions but were not going to divulge what you felt for me?"

"...I didn't want to get in the way..." Vamdemon said, voice a whisper.

"Get in the way of what?"

"Everything..." He said nervously. "I didn't want to interfere with...with Takeru...or Tailmon..."

Angemon smiled slightly. "What makes you think that I'm interested in Tailmon?"

Vamdemon stared at him. "I just assumed..."

"Ah, but assuming is never a good thing, now is it?" Angemon said wryly. "I thought you would have learned that by now, and even if I were interested in her, it would do me no good, because I fear she is incapable of loving again unless she can move on from Wizarmon's death..."

"...but Takeru...the bond between human and digimon..."

"Is as much in tact if that digimon is in a relationship as it would be if he weren't. Any other excuses?"

"I didn't want to face rejection." He said finally. "All my life I have been turned away...by my family...by society...and I need this love thing to work. I want to be a digimon again, more than anything else, so I can fight that monster which made me what I am. I wanted to make sure I invest my time in someone that has the ability to care about me in return..."

"I thought you wanted me to trust you?"

"I do..." He muttered. "I do want you to trust me... I just...didn't think it would be a big deal if I hid this one thing little thing from you."

"Little?" Angemon almost yelled. "You call this little, Myotismon? You have a history of doing rash things when your emotions are involved. You can't handle keeping this sort of thing bottled up inside of you! What if Hikari hadn't guessed, and hadn't told me? Would you have gone and hurt yourself again?! What if you can't find anyone else because you aren't given the chance to get out and look? Would you have decided that you wanted to die again?!"

"I-"

"Do you understand what I am telling you? Do you understand why I am angry, why I am not going easy on you? What you did last time upset me greatly, Myotismon, as did this evasion of yours after you promised to tell me everything that was bothering you. I don't want to see you hurt again."

"I understand, and I am sorry..." He whispered, an uneasy tear rolling down his left cheek. Angemon's gaze softened at the display of emotion. "I don't know what to do anymore... I don't know when to open my mouth or when to keep quiet... What I am experiencing here is different than anything I've ever been through before."

"I will forgive you, but this is your last chance... Three strikes and your out, as the humans say."

"Was it obvious to everyone but me?" Vamdemon wondered. "It seems like everyone is finding out as lately..."

Angemon laughed slightly, trying to shed the anger that had boiled inside of him earlier. "After Hikari suggested it, it became so. The signs were there...you've been showing them during the entirety of the two weeks you've been here, long before I stopped to consider what they might be. It was just a matter of interpreting them, but I don't think many of the others have noticed."

"Signs!" Vamdemon scowled. "Like what? I only ever told Sora what I was feeling, and I didn't say who, so what did I do that was so obvious?!"

"Lets see... You obeyed me from that first time in the mall, you are calmer when I am around compared to when I am not, how you always seem to want to make me happy, how you are most happy yourself around me, how I am able to garner information from you when none of the others can, how I seem to drive your nightmares away..."

"You're an angel, I was a vampire... I obeyed you because I was afraid of you."

"It was more than that. Your fear melted away as soon as I mentioned food. I could feel it in your body – you relaxed quite quickly. Hikari said you were reared among angels, so you can't completely fear us. In fact, it just makes more sense of your emotions in that children tend to be attracted to those who are like their parents. Your subconscious made you behave the way you did around me. And why did you think you would be rejected?"

Vamdemon stared at him. "I...assumed... Assuming is never a good thing..."

Angemon smiled. "You're finally getting it."

"So what are you saying?" Vamdemon asked tentatively. "Your riddles make my brain hurt, and I'm not in the mood to be toyed with right now..."

"I am saying...that I wouldn't mind being in a relationship with you, especially if it will benefit the children."

Vamdemon's body slackened slightly. The only thing that kept him from falling to the ground was the wall he leaned against.

"I have thought about this all night. At first I was kind of distant, from myself, from my thoughts. I couldn't believe what I was told, and I was having trouble coming to grips with the burden, no, thats the wrong word, the incredibly important task that had been placed upon me. I came to understand that I was the best candidate, by far, after all, the other digimon aren't even human shaped, not that that matters, but... Furthermore, I am the only one that is aware the extent the abuse you have endured went to, and I fear most wouldn't be as understanding about the situation and your resulting fear. Then I needed to think about if I could do for you what is required. I had never really thought about love and relationships before. I think it was because I was always in the child level. I always understood things better than others then, but I feel like I wasn't as aware of my own emotions and desires until I evolved for an extended period of time and experienced them. I knew you would be there, at the mall, but when I saw you I froze with an unknown feeling even to myself. I didn't understand then what that strange attraction was, but I think it was the beginning of love. It would certainly explain my obsession with keeping you safe, content, as well as my willingness to spend my 'swindled' money on you. The more I thought about that, the more I felt like it would be the right thing to do; to go along with your desires and help you, myself, and the children all at once." Angemon paused and wrapped his arms around Vamdemon. "Are you feeling alright? You look ill."

"I'm...fine..." He pushed out. Angemon smiled and leaned forward. Blue eyes met each other as a gentle kiss was planted on Vamdemon's lips.

"Now you look even worse." The angel said with a laugh, gazing at Vamdemon, whose body was slackened and unresponsive. He pulled away and snaked an arm around his waist, leading him through the doorway to the main hall. "You should sit down before you pass out."

"I take it then...that your decision...was to pursue this?" Vamdemon asked weakly.

"Obviously." Angemon said, pouring some fruit punch and placing in front of the pale man. "Drink."

Vamdemon sighed but did so. The liquid felt refreshing as it traveled to his stomach and slowly he began to regain color.

"If I know you well enough, and I believe that I do, then you aren't going to want the children aware of this?"

"No way." He said quickly. "Sora maybe, but only because I promised her I would tell her when I worked things out. I don't want to deal with the rest of them knowing."

"And that is probably for the best. Humans don't approve much of this type of relationship, as you saw at the mall."

Vamdemon nodded tentatively and slumped against the table. "Everything I do manages to upset someone..."

"Don't worry about it. Humans are creatures separate from us. You shouldn't let their beliefs upset you, especially since Digimon are governed by different biological rules than creatures that live on Earth."

"You know, you can come off as awfully cold sometimes."

"Only when I want to be. Hmm, we will have to find a way to hide our relationship from Takeru..."

"Eh?"

"A lock for your door ought to do it... That way he won't be able to come in the bedroom and see us together."

"I'm staying with you?"

"I don't see any other way a relationship would work." Angemon laughed slightly. "And besides, I want to keep an eye on you so you can't hide anything from me again. It should be simple enough to convince him that I'll be in with you to watch over you, because that is a real reason. He knows how upset I was when you tried to kill yourself."

"About that..." Vamdemon muttered and stared Angemon in the eyes.

"Are you glad now that I saved you? You said that night that I shouldn't have wasted my time." He asked.

"Yes... I wasn't exactly thinking straight..."

"That was apparent."

"They were bad memories..." Vamdemon said quietly. "I don't know why, but ever since I was captured by Hikari and Koushiro I've been having nightmares. Though they weren't always about the death of my partner, they usually were, and they were always the most vivid. The only time I ever escaped it was around you, but I couldn't say something like that... I'm not even sure if the reason you were able to protect me was a result of love, since I had no clue what I was feeling then. Even Tailmon said this...that you are naturally calming. You are a special digimon in that aspect, but I digress... That night was the result of a culmination of days of nightmares, unhappy thoughts of being trapped in a humans body, and that horrid movie your family was watching. It reminded me far to much of that day..."

"Sweeney Todd reminds you of your partners death?"

"Yeah...he was stabbed in the throat..."

Angemon remained quiet for a few seconds as he processed the information. He knew that whatever Vamdemon had been having nightmares of must have been horrid, and he knew it involved murder, but he never thought it might be so violent. "I'm sorry."

"It was long ago." Vamdemon muttered and shook his head.

"That's what you were going to do, wasn't it..." Angemon said slowly. "Towards the end."

"Yeah... But let's save this for later...so everyone can hear. I don't want to speak of it twice."

"I understand." Angemon nodded and turned to the doorway. The boys were in the other room playing various interactive video games while the girls were gathered in a small circle and were talking amongst themselves. A bout of laughter erupted and died down quickly. Sora and Hikari stood and headed towards their position.

"Aw man!" Hikari complained. "Daisuke ate them all!?"

"Seriously?" Sora wondered and peered from around Hikari. "Well, we can't prove it was him. I wouldn't be surprised if Taichi took part in it as well. It's alright though, I hid some earlier."

"Really?" Hikari laughed. "That was smart!"

"I know." Sora beamed and reached into a cupboard and pulled out a covered plate. She set it upon the table and removed the covering. Upon the plate sat cookies of various flavors. All of them, of course, appeared delicious.

Angemon smiled and reached for some that were drizzled with chocolate. "This is my heaven." He stated and ate the sweet and chewy cookie with bliss. Grabbing more he shoved them in Vamdemon's direction, who accepted them with slight disdain at the digimon's giddy behavior.

"And what are you boys up to?" Hikari wondered.

"I'm not a boy." Vamdemon grumbled as he stuffed a cookie into his mouth.

"Oh?" Hikari said with a raised eyebrow. He stared at her for a few seconds before understanding her reaction.

"Aargh, not like that, brat! You know what I mean!"

"I don't know, you do look kind of girly with that long hair."

"Hikari..." He pleaded and rubbed his head. "I'm not in the mood."

"You're no fun." She pouted.

"I'm exhausted, Child." He defended.

"And why's that."

"None of your business."

"Cut it out." Angemon said pleasantly, the cookie's effect still in place. "She knows, there's no reason to hide it."

"But-"

"And you said yourself that Sora could know."

"Ugh, you're going to spread it across the whole group, I just know it." Vamdemon glowered with frustration. "Are you sadistic, by any chance? Because you sure do enjoy causing me misery."

"Myo, Hikari already knows."

"She had a lucky guess, that doesn't count." He grumbled.

"Whether she guessed or not, she knows." Angemon said with amusement.

"Ah, so that's what you were talking about. You weren't too hard on him, were you? You promised you would be gentle." Hikari said.

"I was." Angemon replied. "I only yelled a little."

"That's good... So what happened?"

"It is being pursued."

Hikari smiled wide. "Really! That's great! I'm happy for you Myo!"

"Umm, what's going on? I'm a little lost..." Sora spoke up.

"Er...I promised you that I would tell you when I made sense of my love interest." Vamdemon said quietly, having shrunk downwards into his chair. "Well, it was just clarified..."

She watched him for a few seconds before the realization dawned upon her. "Angemon?" Vamdemon nodded his head and let out a frustrated breath. "No one else is to know."

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me." She said with a smile and laughed. "Boy am I glad we didn't go through the list then, Angemon here would have been at the very bottom. We would have been sitting there for minutes!"

"I'm sorry."

"Oh, no, there is nothing to be sorry about. There's nothing wrong with being different, Myotismon."

"Don't preach to me."

"You were the one who was talking all angsty!"

"Yeah, you're impossible." Hikari backed her.

"You're impossible." He retorted uncreatively. "Go away and leave us alone."

"Oh, what for? You want to have some private time?" Hikari asked suggestively.

"Brat! OUT!" Vamdemon yelled and the two girls scurried off.

Angemon shook his head in amazement. "I don't understand how you manage to take every good thing and twist it around. What would be so terrible about 'private' time, as Hikari put it?"

Vamdemon stared at her with terror. "Do you know what she was insinuating?!"

"Yes. Yes I do." Angemon stated.

"Then you should know why that isn't an option!"

"It will have to be if you plan on being a digimon again."

"I know that." Vamdemon said lowly. "And I intend to put it off as long as I can without jeapordizing their lives."

"I thought you wanted to return to normal as soon as possible?"

"Not since I found out what I have to do..."

"Vamdemon, I won't hurt you."

"I know that, but... It won't be so easy to forget that every other time I experienced sex it was in conjunction with immense pain and torture."

"I understand that. As long as you try your best that is all that matters."

"Whatever. I'm hungry, when is the food?"

Angemon shook his head and prodded Vamdemon forwards. "Alright, it should be here soon. We'll wait in the dining hall then. They left the room and crossed the threshold into the room where a number of other children were already seated and waiting as well; most of them engrossed in conversation. Vamdemon took a seat beside Ken, and Angemon beside him. After a few minutes Takeru seated beside his partner and the hall filled up with the rest of the kids. Finally, the food was brought in and unveiled...

The variety was huge. Fish, Turkey, Ham, potatoes, yams, salad, fruit, and more. There wasn't much talk as everyone dug into the long awaited feast. After the gorging, the empty dishes were left on the table to be cleaned at a later time and everyone shuffled into a large, carpeted room to form a circle on the floor with their respective partners to their left. Spread on a couch behind Takeru and Hikari was Vamdemon, who couldn't be bothered to dirty himself on the ground.

"So, what are we all going to do?" Taichi wondered.

"How about spin the bottle?" Veemon suggested happily and glanced at Tailmon, who let out a frustrated sigh.

"Yeah, that's a great idea!" Daisuke supported loudly.

"I don't think so..." Hikari muttered and leaned towards Takeru jokingly.

"Hey, it's cliché as hell, but what about truth or dare?" Yamato wondered.

"Truth or dare?" Taichi repeated, thinking about the suggestion.

"That sounds like a good idea, but there is so many of us..." Sora said, surveying the group.

"We can put the names in a hat," Hikari suggested, leaning towards the game. "So its easier for someone to have a turn."

"That's a good idea, and then whoever last went chooses the next name and the next question."

"Yeah!" Hikari beamed. "So is everyone up to it?"

"That depends what this game entails." Vamdemon muttered tiredly and popped open an eye.

"It's really simple." Ken said. "Someone will start the game by selecting a name. That person then says truth or dare, like the name of the game suggests, and depending on what they choose either a question will be asked that must be answered truthfully or a challenge will be put forth that must be completed."

"It sounds like something I should fear." Vamdemon stated.

Hikari laughed. "Its a game everyone fears but its really fun. Are you in? We'll go easy on you, right guys?"

He sighed in defeat, realizing the girl would get on him if he didn't comply. "If it will make you happy..."

"Great!" She exclaimed. "Everyone else?"

The group nodded their heads in agreement. "So how many people are playing?" Miyako wondered. "There are twelve of us chosen kids, so that means there are twelve digimon, and then there's Myotismon, so that makes twenty-five."

"That's a lot of players..." Iori said quietly. "Will it work like that?"

"Sure it can." Mimi piped up. "We'll play in teams with our partners."

"Does that mean I'm off the hook?" Vamdemon asked.

"Of course not." Hikari said smugly. "You can be on my team."

"Umm...no."

Hikari rolled her eyes. "Takeru's then?"

"Nuh uh." The boy muttered in protest.

"Oh come on, boys." Miyako said whilst shaking her head.

Hikari muttered. "You're playing with me, so deal with it."

"Yeah, deal with it." Tailmon repeated with a laugh and jumped on top of him. He turned and glared at her; a look she returned in the typical way of a cat.

Turning away, he buried his face into the couch. "I hate you all."

"Always so negative." Angemon muttered and sat up straight. "Anyway, there needs be more rules."

"Huh? Why's that?" Daisuke asked.

Angemon shut his eyes for a moment and glanced around. "Because you are all children, and I don't want any inappropriate activity to occur."

"Kill joy." Yamato muttered.

"Does that mean no French kissing?" Taichi teased, knowing the angel wouldn't appreciate the humor.

"Absolutely not."

Sora suggested. "How about this – you can decide if something is appropriate as we go along?"

"...that is fine."

"Great, then let's get started!" Mimi exclaimed. "Who wants to go first?"

"Wait up, Veemon's not done with the names yet." Daisuke said.

"Come on, Veemon, hurry up." Armadimon pushed.

"I'm going as fast as I can..." Veemon said, cutting the final strips of paper. "There we go, all done." He placed the pieces with the names into a bowl and started to shake it. "First up is...Jyou and Gomamon!"

"Wonderful..." Jyou muttered and adjusted his glasses.

"Don't worry, buddy, we'll be fine." Gomamon said happily. "We'll take dare!"

"No we won't!" Jyou argued.

"Yep yep! Dare!" Gomamon repeated and Veemon smiled impishly at Daisuke.

* * *

The game had lasted for almost two hours. There were a lot of players, after all. After the game was the opening of presents. Wrapping paper littered the floor, though some had been arranged into larger mounds. The presents, of course, were put to the side in obviously neater piles.

"That was fun." Mimi said with a yawn.

"And it passed a lot of time." Palmon said.

"You know what that means." Angemon said to Vamdemon, who nodded slowly. He pushed himself up and walked past the angel to the floor to sit cross legged on the ground. The children and their digimon had shifted their full circle to a half circle that he had become the center of. Closing his eyes, he thought of all the trials he had been through just to be in this room, and letting out a held breath of air, he opened his eyes and began to speak.

"Two weeks." He said slowly. "It has been two weeks since the day I was captured by Hikari. At that time I feared more than anything that I would be killed, but I was not. I never did thank you for that...so I will do so now." He paused and bowed his head. "Thank you. Your kind, merciful actions were not expected"

"If you were afraid we would kill you, why did you try to do it yourself?" Mimi asked softly and Takeru's eyes grew wide with anticipation.

"Ah..." Vamdemon stuttered as a vision flashed through his mind and his resolve momentarily faltered. He brought his hand to the stone by his chest and focused for a few seconds as Angemon's hand was placed with care upon his shoulder. "Alright. I promised that I would spill my secrets tonight, so I will, starting with Mimi's question. If any of you has one, a question that is, please, feel free to interrupt me and ask it. So...you all know that I hold a tag and crest. They once belonged to a human child, like yourselves. His name was Edward, and he was my partner."

"Yeah, so? What does that have to do with the question?" Takeru interjected.

Vamdemon turned slightly to stare at the rude boy. "I'm getting there... He...we...weren't well liked by the other children, and especially by Simon, who was...I suppose...the leader figure of the group. He felt that we dragged them down, kept him and the others from becoming as powerful as they could, and sought to remove the problem. My partner was killed by his. Murdered before my eyes. It is of this that I have been dreaming tirelessly of. The night I was at your house..." He nodded towards Takeru. "... That movie intensified the negative emotions I was feeling to a point that I truly believed that death would be the only way to quell the pain. In a daze I inflicted upon myself and in the same order the wounds my partner had sustained years ago... If Angemon hadn't stopped me I would have slit my throat and it would have been all over..."

"So it was justified." Hikari said quietly, and glanced and Takeru.

"No." Vamdemon muttered and shook his head. "There is no justification for an act of cowardice. I was a fool in choosing not to seek help from any of you, and the bearers of hope especially because they were in the room next to mine. My actions that night have disgraced me, but humans have a saying that what doesn't kill you makes you stronger, and I feel that from that time my resolve to fix my predicament has grown stronger. I've been through many phases while I've lived amongst you – fear, anger, uncertainty, self loathing, hatred, and even happiness."

"Love..." Sora whispered to herself, disappointed he hadn't acknowledged it.

"You all, well...most of you...have gone out of your way to make me happy. I was unsure of what to think or feel at first, but I will no longer run from the yearnings my heart. I am thankful...grateful...and even happy. I feel as if I've finally found the home my heart has been searching for. It is with all of you, even if you were once my enemy. Thus, I intend to fight as hard as I can to ensure I become a digimon again and fight by your sides, to defend you all from the monster that has wronged us both."

"Which is..?" Angemon prodded, catching his hesitance.

"...Piemon."

Takeru stared at Vamdemon even harder. "That's it? That's the name we've been waiting to hear? That's who this big bad enemy we have to face is? We've beaten him before."

"And you had beaten me before as well, but I managed to come back. You threw him into a gate," He rose his arms as if to summon the attack, causing most of the children to grow confused. "that you are unsure of how it operates. I don't know if he survived or was reborn and regained power, but he exists and found me with the digital guardians. Angered, he cast a powerful spell on me in the hopes that you children would kill me not knowing that I was human and mortal."

"So why hasn't he attacked us yet?" Taichi asked.

"He wasn't planning on making the same mistake twice. Last time you fought him and the other dark masters went after you smugly. He didn't anticipate at all that you would be able to defeat them, so he was going to grow powerful in secret and attack without warning at the height of his power. He intended the waiting period to be just a few months, but the magic he used nearly killed him, and he needed to start gaining power over again. Though my humanity is a nuisance to us all, it gives us a temporary advantage because he thinks I am dead. During the next few months, you digimon need to get very powerful, very fast. You must learn to hold a level above child, and you all must be able to achieve perfect evolution." The small creatures stared up at him in astonishment that they must do such a thing. "I know it sounds frightening, but Piemon is after power greater than ultimate, akin to myself as BelialVamdemon, but even more powerful. Remember too that I had used the power of a human to evolve. He is doing the same thing by drawing on the power of his own human partner. If we plan to beat him it will be necessary. Tailmon,Angemon, and I can help train you in that aspect. So...any questions?"

"Who are the digital guardians?" Mimi asked.

"What were the other crests, digimon, and humans from your time?" Koushiro and Miyako exclaimed.

"How do you know Heaven's Gate?" Takeru inquired.

Vamdemon stared at them, momentarily overwhelmed at the amount of questions. Hesitantly he took a sip of water and worked on the answers. "The digital guardians are creatures, neither human or digimon, that sometimes work alongside the gods and are responsible for selecting chosen ones and protecting the digital world. Sometimes they are created in an instance of prolonged exposure to data, such as the case was with Yukio..."

"Yukio..." Iori whispered. "Oikawa?"

"Yes...Oikawa. I survived inside of him for three years, and when I left, his body couldn't handle the loss of data. Unwilling to die, he became a digital guardian and helped Gennai heal me after I fell by your doings. Gennai, of course, knew of my heritage, having selected me as part of that original horrid group..."

"Oikawa was chosen...so...was he supposed to be part of your group?" Iori asked.

"My group proceeded what his would have been by many years, so no... The whole thing failed for him because your grandfather interfered. Hiroki and Yukio were chosen because of their deep bond and love for one another-"

"Love?" The boy whispered.

Vamdemon paused. "Yes, child, love. Why is it that concept seems so hard for your species to grasp? Anyway...those two were meant to unify and cleanse the digital world of my generations wrong doings, but that fell through, so Yukio was left as basically one half of a whole, and well, you know the rest..." He stopped for a few seconds and watched the troubled look on Iori's face before continuing. "My generation was made of five children. Simon, Rachel, Matthew, Jonathan, and Edward. The digimon, as you know them...were Piemon, LadyDevimon, MetalSeadramon, Pinocchimon, and myself."

"Our enemies..." Taichi said and Vamdemon muttered somberly.

"The crests were cruelty, hatred, malice, illusion, and darkness."

"Why are they all bad traits?"

"The idea was that we would embody, take on, the traits which cause trouble in the digital world, and was supposed to prevent other digimon from using them. It worked in that aspect, but Piemon became corrupt, and the others followed soon thereafter..."

"It was a good theory." Koushiro said.

"Yes, but I wish it had been better tested before it was put into effect. As for how I know Heavens Gate... I am...or was...part angel."

"What!?" Was the unison reply of all but Hikari and Angemon. He grimaced slightly at the prospect of explaining.

"Yes, part angel, but that's the not the start of it. I was born not from an egg, but like a human, from the womb of my mother. That bit wasn't unheard of, as it had happened before in the digital world, but still I wasn't at the child level. I was born a perfect level Vamdemon, despite both my parents being angels. Naturally, it caused an uproar, and genetic testing was done, but it only proved that my mother was faithful and the man she was married to was indeed my father. The only explanation is that my data was coded wrong during development, much like a mutation in the DNA of a human child... I was Vamdemon, but I had angelic traits, such as blue eyes and long blond hair. I was able to be out in the sun for decent spurts of time and was also able to use their attacks...Heavens Gate, Heavens Knuckle...I knew them in addition to Bloody Stream and Night Raid."

"Freaky." Koushiro said. "Things must have been hard."

"I guess so. I was young, so I didn't know better, but everyone feared me. Some thought I was a gift from the gods, meant to unite the species, but most just saw me as a filthy demon and a sign of destruction. I wasn't allowed to attend school for the longest time, so I spent most of it with my mother at home doing handiwork. Then, when I did go to school, the students hated me because I learned quicker than they did. They would pick fights with me knowing I was at a disadvantage and couldn't fight back very well, and often they would take my things and if they didn't destroy it they would put it somewhere I couldn't reach. They treated me like I was unimportant, a trend that carried along with me to the chosen ones."

"Very interesting." Hikari said. "Makes something make a lot more sense."

"Shut up, Hikari." He said with a glare.

"Can you tell us...what your partner was like?" Tailmon asked softly and Vamdemon turned towards her uneasily. "If you are comfortable with it... I've seen a bit of him and I'm rather curious...he seemed like a nice boy."

Fighting with conflicting emotions, Vamdemon spoke. "He was...far too nice. It was his downfall, I would say... What exactly do you want to know about him?"

"Anything that you're willing to part with. If it makes you more comfortable you can talk about the others as well..."

"Alright...well... Simon was wasn't a very good boy. Even from the beginning, when I met him during an attack on a village he had an attitude about him that unnerved me. He held a degree of control over the others I had never before witnessed. Rachel was his girl friend... She wasn't bad, really, but she held grudges like you wouldn't imagine. He didn't give her much freedom, not that she really complained, but he always held her back when she tried to do something kind. Jonathan was odd...he was a very hyper boy, but like Rachel, he wasn't a bad person. Matthew was quiet. Very quiet. It took a lot of prodding to get him to say anything, even when Pinocchimon was involved. The two were close though, and I guess they learned to communicate well without words... Oh, Piemon was Simon's partner, LadyDevimon was Rachel's and usually existed as Lilithmon, MetalSeadramon, who usually stayed at child level, was Jonathan's, and as I just said, Pinocchimon's was Matthew. As you know, Edward was mine. Edward...he was a good boy. If I had to compare him to one of you it would be to Yamato. He had a cool temperament and was worried about the well being of the others, although Simon never did let him help out, not that he could do much before we met. He was further forced to rely on the others because he was an albino. That means that he lacked pigment in his body... His hair was long and white, his eyes were a clear, light blue, and his skin was as pale as mine. Because of his condition he couldn't see very well. His glasses were huge, since people like him have terrible vision, but he never complained. I guess he was just happy to be alive... We were a good pair really...neither of us could be in the sun for too long and darkness was fitting for our being...I miss him." He paused and looked sad for a moment. "But that is just another reason for me to work as hard as I can to get strong again. I will avenge his death."

"What happened to the other kids?" Koushiro asked after a pause. "Are they still alive?"

"That I am unsure of. I know Simon is in some form, because Piemon is drawing on his energy to become powerful.. The others may be being used in a similar fashion, but I never saw them killed... The last I can remember of them is a spell being cast to put them into some sort of ageless state. Why, I do not know, since the others chose not to use their energy in the fashion Piemon did, but that is what was done with them."

"Wait...the others chose not to do the same as Piemon..." Taichi repeated. "Are you saying they are alive too?"

"Well...yes, they are alive as well, but they aren't nearly as powerful as they once were. I'm not even sure if Piemon will be making use of them the same way he did before. They are slowly breaking away from his influence. I would like to...if possible...try and rescue them."

"Huh?"

"They were my friends, at one point, before Piemon and them became corrupted. I was freed from Piemon's control, so I believe it is possible to free them as well. I'd like to try, at the very least, and if it isn't possible, then... Then they can be destroyed."

"Fair enough." Taichi said. "But what do you mean when you say corrupted? What caused that?"

"Our enemies in the digital world were generally random digimon that were causing an uproar, but at one point we had to fight Apocalymon. I'm not sure if it was the one you faced, most likely it was, but that isn't what matters. The creature used some sort of scratch attack on Piemon during the battle. We didn't think much of it at the time, since we won soon thereafter, but after a few weeks he began to change. His hatred and anger began to boil over and he became more and more like Simon. He had become corrupted by whatever was planted inside of him, and had began to spread the virus to the others. He didn't give it to me for a long time, because he thought its power would be wasted inside of me, but when torture and abuse stopped working to keep me in line he felt he had no choice and thus you children were called upon to try and put an end to us." Vamdemon yawned and stretched slightly. "So...was that enough? Can I stop now?"

"Yeah, of course. That was plenty of information, thank you." Taichi stated with a nod.

"That means we can finally do what I've been waiting for." Yamato said and headed towards another room.

"What's that?" Takeru asked grumpily.

"He's going to sing." Angemon said, and addressed the other children. "Takeru already knows this, but he's really good."

:Ooh, what song?" Mimi wondered.

"Dust in the Wind." Yamato said, returning with the guitar. He sat down and began to play, and the night arrived with the peaceful melody.

* * *

Authors Note – Well that was painful. I'm never doing that long a chapter again lol . But yeah, read and review please, since this took me forever! Hope I answered all your questions, and the next installment's prologue will be posted up in a day or two!


	26. Prologue, Take II

AUTHOR'S NOTICE~I've decided to merge Secrets Revealed and Rize of the Corrupted... I'll put up the three chapters of Rize here over the next few days. I also have a fourth chapter long in the making, I've just been very busy with school. Hope this doesn't cause too much confusion.

...chapter ONE – Prologue

"My lord." A woman's voice called from down a dark hallway. The one she addressing looked past four tubes that held bodies to search for her silhouette in the haze of the small chamber. Finally she drew near and bowed low the ground. "You are looking well."

The jester smiled and nodded lightly. "Getting rid of Vamdemon took more out of me than I anticipated, but it was worth while in the long run, wasn't it my sweet. It was unfortunate, but good has come from that event. The virus has grown three months stronger as a result, which means it will be that much more deadly when it is unleashed upon the worlds."

"Naturally, my lord. Tell me, when do you plan on making use of them?" She asked, pointing a slender finger towards the unmoving, naked human forms.

"Soon, love, soon. I just need a few more days to gain enough energy to cast the spell and then the little nasty brat boy will finally be of some use."

"How lucky of us that we hung on to them, you know, instead of killing them like you did the albino." She commented, gazing at the girl in one of the tubes.

"Lucky indeed." He growled, eyes narrowing. "Though I wish more than anything I had not learned of the process from that filthy mutt."

"Come now, Piemon, my lord, he discovered the process when he was loyal to you."

"Vamdemon was never loyal to me." Piemon growled, growing angry simply thinking about the creature. "Not even beating the wretch and exposing him to the virus worked. He had many moments of weakness during his servitude, as was clearly illustrated in his inability to kill the child of light when he had the chance. I blame the dirty angel blood that he was made of."

"As do I, my lord, but it doesn't matter ow the process was discovered, really. All that's important now is that you can use it to grow stronger. When you join with that boy, your power will multiple and you will become unstoppable."

Piemon smirked and leaned forwards. "That's right. Once I possess that child I will become unbeatable. You still will not join me?"

"N-no, my lord. You deserve the glory, not I." She said, glancing once more to the girl.

"...Ladydevimon, you aren't concerned with her well being, are you?"

Her head snapped back to his form. "No! No, of course not, my lord! What makes you think that?"

"You are hesitant, love. Remember that she is unimportant. I ask this of you because I _want_ you to share in my glory. Will you at least think about it?"

"If that is what you desire, my lord, then I shall consider, b-but-"

"That is enough." He said sharply. "You need not explain, just think..."

"Yes, my Lord! Thank you, my lord!" She exclaimed and bowed. He waved off the formality and stood, sauntering up to her body and wrapping an arm around her waist as he looked down at her with a wicked smile.

"Are the armies prepared?" He asked with an eerie gentleness.

"Yes, my lord..." She breathed.

"Have the gates to the human world been unlocked?"

"Yes, my lord..."

"...and has it been opened?"

"Yes..." She whispered and leaned closer to his body.

"Excellent." He said quietly. "The rise of the corrupted, the spread of master Apocalymon delicious poison is about to commence. And what a glorious night for it to take place, wouldn't you agree, love?"

She said nothing, answering instead with a kiss.


	27. Training Camp

Author's Note - Slash warning. I know it's in the summary, but the end of this chapter gets a bit heavy. I describe nothing in detail, and it doesn't last very long, but things are eluded to. It's at the very end if you want to watch out for it.

* * *

...chapter TWO – Training Camp

Vamdemon woke suddenly with a jump and a strange sense of foreboding. He sat up and glanced around the room that was dimly lit by the rising sun. Angemon grunted from his side at the sudden move and drew his arms around Vamdemon's body more tightly, effectively pulling him back to the bed.

The two had begun sharing a bed Christmas night, much to Vamdemon's initial displeasure. Takeru had believed it when told the arrangement of sharing rooms was so that Vamdemon could be monitored through the night. That in itself wasn't a lie, really, for Angemon really did want to watch over the ex-digimon. The boy was simply conveniently misinformed about the bed arrangement, and had no idea they were sharing the small twin. The secret was further protected since the angel had made sure to install a lock on the door so they could never be disturbed.

At their current location, however, no such precaution was required. Angemon and Vamdemon, along with the rest of the digimon partnered with humans, were residing in cabins in a remote mountainous region in order to train more rigorously and in secrecy. They didn't have to worry about being interrupted; none of the others would wake earlier than them willingly.

"What's wrong? The sleepy voice beside him asked.

"I have a bad feeling..."

Angemon sat up slightly and peered over and at Vamdemon's face. "About what?"

"I don't know..." He admitted quietly.

"Then don't worry about it. Your dangerous when you dwell on things for too long."

"It's not that easy," Vamdemon grumbled and wiggled out of the angel's grasp. "My dreams always seem ridiculously realistic. Whatever I feel during it stays with me when I wake up." Setting his feet upon the ground, he stood and stretched. Angemon watched him with a mixture of concern and interest.

"You're looking beautiful this morning" He commented, referring to his disheveled appearance as well as his body in a strange mix of sarcasm and admiration.

"...shut up." Was the grouchy reply as Vamdemon fumbled in a draw for a comb.

"You are the only person I know that manages to be offended by a compliment." The angel muttered, sitting up fully and watching Vamdemon remove the knots from his long hair. He no longer needed help combing it, since his arm had healed, a point which Angemon was almost sorry for since his aid was no longer needed. He had rather enjoyed running his fingers through the other man's hair. "Are you looking forward to training today?"

"No." Was the curt reply.

"They aren't that bad."

"Yes they are. Slow, the whole lot of them. Three months its been since we began and they've barely progressed."

"Agumon and Gabumon are doing alright."

"Only because they already had experience with the ultimate level and maintaining it."

"Palmon and Tentomon aren't too bad. They can hold perfect."

"For ten minutes. That doesn't make the cut."

"Don't be so pessimistic."

Vamdemon gave Angemon a strained look before dropping back to the bed and allowing arms to wrap around him once more. "You mean to tell me that you're not worried?" The angel shook his head and began to trace the line of the scar across Vamdemon's left arm. "Not even a little?" He pushed disbelievingly.

"I have faith that they will pull through."

"You and your damned faith." Vamdemon grumbled. "What has it gotten you?"

"You." Angemon said and smiled gently. The effect was lost as Vamdemon scowled and pulled away stubbornly.

"I don't count."

"Why not?"

"Because we haven't even managed to do what we set out to do. Until then it doesn't count."

"That's your own fault."

Vamdemon glared at him. "No, its Piemon's fault."

"You aren't trying hard enough."

"I am so!"

"Vamdemon..." Angemon breathed, and shut his eyes. "No you aren't. You know I'm more than willing, and yet you never take advantage of any chances to get close. That's your flaw." He re opened his eyes to take in the glare that was being sent his way. "You allow your emotions to get the best of you instead of living in the now."

He growled. "You're an insensitive jerk. You know damn well I've tried, as best as I can, what more do you want from me."

"Why don't you try a different approach. You are so preoccupied with changing yourself back that your judgment and your mind is being clouded. Whenever you see a chance you clam up and freak out. Just wait, relax; the perfect opportunity will present itself when the time is right."

"...but there isn't much time left."

"You can't rush love, Vamdemon. You've been trying to force yourself to engage in activity you aren't prepared for, and as a result, you are making even yourself frustrated. One day you will find you are ready, and when that day comes, then we can take you to the digital world and return you to normal. Until then, our goal can not be completed, so I am grateful for what bits of you I do have."

A pounding sounded on the door, causing Vamdemon to groan loudly.

"Hey, I heard that fang face!" A voice called from behind the wood.

"Can it, kitty cat." Vamdemon growled as he strode over to the door and twisted open the knob. He glared down at her amused form as a chilly, mountainous breeze blew across his body, causing him to involuntarily shiver.

"I was just going to tell you its cold out today, so you'd better bundle you're human behind up so you're warm enough.

Vamdemon promptly shut the door and crossed back to the center of the floor, crossing his arms and glaring at Angemon.

"What are you looking at me for?" He asked with wonder.

"Its cold out."

"Yeah...so?"

"YOU packed my clothes for this god forsaken outing. Get me something warm to wear."

Angemon sighed before standing and crossing to the large suitcase in the corner of the room. As he was rummaging for the favorite sweatshirt of Vamdemon, yet another growl sounded from behind his back.

"Why don't you ever do anything when I get like this?" He demanded.

"What would you like me to do?" Angemon asked.

Vamdemon paused to think. "Yell at me, don't talk to me, anything so that I shut up!"

"I've found it's best to just let your little temper run its course. It's better when you get your emotions out of your system."

Vamdemon glared at him for a few seconds. "But you ALWAYS used to yell at me, or scold me, what happened to that?"

"I've become soft, I guess, or maybe you, attitude included, have simply grown on me."

"But-"

His words were cut off as the purple sweatshirt was thrown at him forcefully, planting itself against his face. "Dress." Angemon commanded. Vamdemon grumbled but stripped off his white bed tee to pull the warm sweatshirt over his head, re-ruffling his hair. Angemon crossed over to his position and pulled it out from the back of the sweatshirt so it once more cascaded down his back and smoothed it down on the top of his head, which Vamdemon tilted back to stare into the angel's eyes.

"You really thing today is going to be better?" He asked.

"I do. Today will be better, I promise."

"For all of our sakes, I hope you're right..." Vamdemon muttered and stalked towards the door, opening it once more and spilling into the frigid air. Angemon followed suit, stopping only to lock the door behind him.

* * *

"This is terrible..." Vamdemon groaned, glancing at the moving forms of the other digimon. Quickly he snapped his eyes back and released an arrow from his bow into the center of the target before him.

"It's not so bad." Angewomon commented, releasing her own projectile that embedded itself beside Vamdemon's.

"Yes it is." He said through gritted teeth. "I went through this with your counterpart this morning. They aren't getting any where!"

"Oh, your talking about the others." She laughed, " I though you were going to complain about my archery lessons. I'd have to harm you if that were the case."

"Oh yes, ha ha, very funny." He grunted and released another arrow with greater strength. It flew past the first target and into the center of the next furthest. "All of our fates ride on their strength and all you can do is crack a ridiculous joke."

"Who says I'm joking?" She commented idly and sent her own arrow next to his again. He growled at her action and nicked yet another projectile. Squinting his eyes, he shot it at the target farthest away. It landed an inch to the left, in the white area beside the bullseye.

"Damn it." He grumbled and drew back another.

"You're letting your anger rush to your head, like always Vamdemon. It effects your concentration." She said as she watched the latest arrow miss its mark.

"Who asked you?" He spat and prepared to fire once more.

She grabbed his wrist and wrenched the weapon out of his hands. "I think its time for you to take a break."

"I don't need a break!" He snapped and tried to reach upwards for his bow, inwardly cursing that the angel was taller than him as a human.

"How about we go down to the cafeteria?" She encouraged and walked forwards a few steps.

"I'm not like THEM!" He said with a strained voice. "Those lazy slackers! All they do, all they talk about, all day long, is when the next break or meal is. It's ridiculous! I don't need to eat, I need to strengthen my skills! Give it back!"

"If you aren't hungry then go down to your cabin and do your embroidery. It'll strengthen your wrists."

Vamdemon growled at her and stalked off towards the building in the distance. She sighed and placed the bow upon a table before moving to walk after him. It took her just a minute to catch up.

"It's disgusting isn't it?" He commented as they walked past the spot where Gomamon and Piyomon, now Zudomon and Garudamon, were panting against the mountain wall. "The day has barely begun and already they are exhausted, and that isn't the first break they've taken today. I've seen them sneak four or five."

Angewomon frowned at the way he was talking about her comrades. "They are doing what they can."

"They aren't trying hard enough."

"You're the only one that seems to think so..."

"Look at them..." He growled, glancing back. Gomamon and Piyomon were bounding in their direction, heading towards the cafeteria as well, even though there was still ten minutes until the scheduled lunch hour. "Lazy...obnoxious...UGH"

"Calm yourself." Another voice said and placed a heavy hand on Vamdemon's shoulder.

"Shut up, Angemon. Don't patronize me." He said without looking back and tried to walk away. The grip held firm, and directed him forwards, through the door of the building and into the feeding hall and he was seated upon the bench of one of the wooden tables.

"Always so angry." The angel shook his head with displeasure as he reached up and removed his purple helmet. He set it besides his shield and wrist sword then leaned his head on his hands to stare at Vamdemon, who glared back.

"I have reason to be, you damned liar."

"What did I lie about?"

"You said today would be better. No, you PROMISED. They are doing worse than ever!"

"They are doing fine."

"But do you really believe that?" Vamdemon asked quietly. "Can't you see it? The potential? If they put even the slightest bit more effort into this training they could awaken powers they never knew, but they are barely trying."

"I'm trying, I've evolved, you know."

"Yes, I can see that." Vamdemon growled, staring up even higher than normally at HolyAngemon's taller body. "But your the only one that's made progress. Hell, I'll bet you beat them ALL to perfect level, except Agumon and Gabumon, of course, but like I said this morning they don't count."

"Just like you don't."

"That's right." He stated with finality.

The child level digimon shuffled in. First were Gomamon and Piyomon, since they had a head start, then Palmon and Tentomon, Gabumon and Agumon, Wormmon and Veemon, and Hawkmon and Armadimon. They didn't waste any time, scrambling to get on line for food then digging into their meals as soon as they had taken a table. Vamdemon ate little and quietly, still angry about the digimon's lack of progress. That anger soon boiled over.

"Hey, are we gonna get some free time now?" A stuffed Armadimon asked, glancing lazily towards Vamdemon and Angemon.

"Yeah, how about an hour or two, huh, huh?!" Veemon piped up excitedly.

"Are you serious?" Vamdemon asked angrily.

"Yup, of course we're serious." Armadimon said with a yawn. "All that hard work we did this morning, coupled with this big meal, has made us tired."

"Yeah!" Veemon added, with Agumon, Piyomon, and Gomamon nodded their heads in approval behind. "Give us a break, will ya? Will ya?"

"I can't believe all of you." Vamdemon growled, standing from his seat. "You called that despicable act this morning HARD WORK? You, ALL of you, were barely trying!"

"That's not true." Gomamon said with a hurt face. "I was doing my best – I was never in battles for extended amounts of time, staying as Zudomon is exhausting..."

"That's the point. Don't you get it? Any of you? Of course it's going to hurt, cause you to feel weak and miserable, that's what your SUPPOSED to feel! But every time any of you get close to that state you give up, rest against the damn mountains, or revert! You will NEVER get any stronger if you don't push yourselves. If you don't feel the pain, you're not doing it right."

"Now just a minute," Agumon spoke up. "That's not how Gabumon and I got strong at all, we-"

"You used the holy devices. That's CHEATING, young one." Vamdemon spat. "False evolution, that's what those devices cause. It counts, yes, but when you use it you use borrowed power – the power of the human life form. You aren't as up to par in your ultimate levels as you used to be, correct? That's because, for the first time, you are relying primarily on your own energy, and in order to re-attain that previous power level you have to try harder!"

The digimon stared at him with unease, truly believing that they had been giving the morning their all. "Whatever." Vamdemon growled and turned around. "If that's how you want to be then so be it. I won't waste my time on you worthless, impudent brats any longer. Go ahead, have your free time. Have it for the rest of the damn day, and tonight, pack your bags and return to the damned humans. Our time here was wasted, fruitless thanks to your lack of inspiration, and tonight, you can think of ways to explain that to your loving tamers."

"But-"

"Did I NOT make myself clear? Go play, little ones, do whatever you want, just leave me alone. I'm going to take my own break. Unlike the rest of you, I've earned it."

They watched in silence as Vamdemon exited and slammed the door.

* * *

'_Those ungrateful brats. Those lazy, worthless, impudent curs! They don't deserve this effort I've put forth for them. A break they wanted? A break, after they've put almost no energy into what they are supposed to do? They are SUPPOSED to be training to be able to save their humans lives, but they don't even have the decency to do that!_'

He slammed the door to his cabin open, breaking the meek lock of the door, and threw himself upon his bed, still fuming. He grabbed a small pouch and drew the strings away to open the bag. From it, he drew the chain and pendant Angemon had given him and stuffed it around his neck. He hadn't worn it during practices because it jumped around too much under his shirt. Next he grabbed a scroll frame with a project he had been working on out, and after discarding the bag, began to stitch, drawing the needle in out and with speed and precision. As he worked he grew calmer, and thoughts from the morning began to drift through his head.

'_Maybe I am being to hard on them... All they have ever known is the digivice, after all, they never had to use their own power before. Maybe it is as difficult as they are saying... I never had to attain evolution up to perfect, that's how I was born...so perhaps there is truth to what they claim... But still, they could push themselves just a little harder. I wonder if they grasp why I am angry. Do they understand that I only have the humans in my mind, or do I just come off as some asshole? I'm taking steps backwards, aren't I. They are going to come to hate me again, for my horrible attitude. I am quite irritable, but can I help that? I suppose I could try harder to withhold it, just as I want them to try harder._'

He placed the fabric he was stitching on back in it's resting place and laid across the bed.

'_I should apologize. Will they accept it? Probably. That's their personality, after all. So happy, the lot of them... I wonder if anything could ever upset them...' _

...

A knock sounded on the door before it was opened. Vamdemon turned with a grunt to squint at HolyAngemon's form against the brightness of the late-noon sun. He entered and shut the door quietly behind him, crossing the room and sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Have you come here to scold me?" Vamdemon asked wearily.

HolyAngemon thought for a moment and smiled. "Yes and no."

"I know what I did was wrong." Vamdemon muttered and wiped the sleep from his eyes.

"I'm glad you know that. It saves me some breath."

"Only some? I was hoping that statement would spare me all of it."

"Only in your dreams, love." The angel said mockingly. "You made them all feel terrible, you know."

"That was kind of the point."

HolyAngemon cocked his head to the side. "Was it? You wanted them to feel terrible about themselves, or you wanted them to try harder? There were many other ways you could have gone about that."

"I know, I'm sorry already, what more do you want from me?" Vamdemon whined.

"I want you to learn to control your anger."

"I'm working on it."

"The way you went about that whole situation aside..." HolyAngemon started, "It worked."

Vamdemon blinked in surprise. "It worked?"

"They didn't even take the break they wanted. They went right back into the fields and started training in the highest level forms they could muster. From what I could see, there was no leaning against mountains to catch breath."

"...I don't know what to say." He muttered and sat up.

"Let's go take a look, shall we?"

* * *

"Speechless?" HolyAngemon teased.

"Shut up, I'm still gawking." Vamdemon said quietly, watching the digimon battle one another.

AtlurKabuterimon was fighting against Lilimon and Zudomon and was actually fairing well for the two against one set up. WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon, of course, were fighting one another, while Angewomon and Garudamon fought nearby. The latest generation fought amongst themselves, as Stingmon, ExVeemon, Ankylomon, and Aquilamon.

"Those four, they never did evolve to perfect level did they?"

"Not even with the digivices. They've only ever done jogress evolution to achieve that level. It should be interesting to see what they become when they reach that potential."

"Yeah...interesting." Vamdemon murmured as one of WarGreymon's attack flew by him and created a small crater in the dirt. The attacker looked in the direction of the small explosion and paused. It turned back to MetalGarurumon, who also looked towards them. Simultaneously they both dropped to the ground and approached Vamdemon, who folded his arms as they arrived.

"We're sorry, about earlier." MetalGarurumon said, staring up into Vamdemon's eyes. "Everyone, and us especially. We are definitely capable of more than what we displayed before."

"Yeah, we just kind of got lazy." WarGreymon added.

"Obviously." Vamdemon grumbled.

"Sorry." MetalGarurumon finished.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Vamdemon groaned. "What are you doing standing around, get back to work."

"Yes, Sir!" The two exclaimed and flew off once more.

"Is it so hard for you to be pleasant?" HolyAngemon asked.

"Yes. Yes it is. At least you've stopped interrupting me as I speak just to tell me not to act up. I'll repay that by becoming less hostile one of these days. It may take a while, so no guarantees." Vamdemon taunted.

"Naturally." HolyAngemon said sarcastically. "Now what about you? Shouldn't you be getting back to your own practicing?"

"My trainer is preoccupied."

"...are you making an excuse?"

"Of course not, I am above excuses."

"Right, not buying that one, Vamdemon." HolyAngemon laughed and grabbed his arm, dragging him forwards, towards the archery range on the hill. "I'll be your trainer then. Someone has to watch over you, after all."

"Ugh, you're starting THAT again? Aren't I trustworthy by now? And you let me go down the cabin on my own before, you must not be too worried about me."

"I never stopped with THAT. No, you aren't trustworthy enough, since you still have anger management issues, which means you are still emotionally unbalanced. And finally, I let you stomp away in a fit of rage back to our cabin because I know you well enough to say with confidence you would not have gone anywhere else. Besides, you needed personal space to cool that hot head of yours."

"I hate you." Vamdemon muttered.

"Sure you do." HolyAngemon said and rolled his eyes as they crested the hill and approached the bows Angewomon had left behind earlier. Vamdemon snatched his up quickly and moved into position. "All work and no play, I see."

"Shut up." Vamdemon growled and fired the arrow he had nicked. It flew into the first target with ease. HolyAngemon sighed and did the same, glancing at Vamdemon as he already began to ready another arrow and shot towards the next target. The action was mimicked, causing Vamdemon to furrow his brows in annoyance.

"Are you sure your not cheating on me what the feline traitor?" He grumbled, aiming towards the farthest target, just as he head earlier that day.

"Of course not." HolyAngemon said defensively, staring at Vamdemon with surprise. "Why would you ask that?"

"Maybe it has to do with the fact that you are two of a kind. I swear, you are JUST like her. I get the same lectures from both of you, and now you are copying me just like she did this morning. That's rude, by the way." Vamdemon said and launched his arrow. It hit its mark, smiling gleefully at the arrow that had missed earlier. "Or maybe you aren't so similar. You don't distract me as much. You keep quiet when its needed."

"That's for the compliment." The angel said while rolling his eyes. "Aren't you sore at all from all this practicing you've been doing?"

"Of course I am." He growled, firing another arrow that landed beside his furthest mark in the bulls eye. "I'm only human, after all. But I plow through it, knowing that it the pain will make me stronger."

"It will make you weaker before it makes you stronger, Vamdemon." HolyAngemon warned. "Take it easy or you might really hurt yourself. Strained and pulled muscles can hurt just as much as broken bones or wounds from blades."

"Argh, whatever. You want me to stop then?"

"Yes, I would like you to stop, if you can't do some easier targets." The angel said. "You can do something else."

"Like what?" Vamdemon challenged.

"Look for patterns in the clouds."

"Right, very funny. Jerk! Like I want to point my pupils in the general direction of that wretched ball of light. I didn't like it was I was living as an angel, I didn't like it when I was living as a vampire, and I still don't like it living as a human. Try again."

HolyAngemon smirked with amusement and pulled Vamdemon close."I was joking. You are always so serious..."

"Whatever." He grumbled. "Unhand me."

"What if I said no?" He was teased.

"You...you... You pitiful wretch of an angel!"

"You're just upset because there's no one else to run to for help."

"That's not my fault." Vamdemon defended.

"It most certainly is your fault. If you are having trouble recalling, it WAS you who required this relationship be kept a secret. Maybe if the others knew, you could call to them for help and untangling me from you, but no..."

"I hate you."

"I'm still waiting for you to mean it."

A sound disturbed the two. Vamdemon tried to pull away but HolyAngemon held strong. A few moments later Weregarurumon appeared in the clearing. He smirked for a moment but his mouth twisted back into a frown.

"What's wrong?" Holyangemon asked carefully.

"I've picked up an unknown scent..." Weregarurumon said uncertainly.

"What's so odd about that? There are plenty of animals around here."

"...It was the scent of a digimon."

"What?" Vamdemon choked out, wide eyes with surprise.

"The smell came from the north, and it was definitely another digimon. Not one of ours. What do you think we should do?"

"...can you describe it's scent, Weregarurumon?" Vamdemon asked.

The wolf looked at him with surprise, then thought. "It smells bad, kind of stings my nose. Actually reminds me a bit of the stench of Apoclymon."

"Shit." Vamdemon growled, and Holyangemon let go of him out of shock. "It's one of Piemon's monsters!"

"...what?" Holyangemon said with surprise.

"You heard what I said damn it! One of Piemon's monsters! They're all infected with that black virus that was inside of me. It makes everything smell foul if you're not used to it."

"So what do we do..?" Weregarurumon wondered, not too worried.

Vamdemon paced back and forth a few times before looking back to him. "How far off was it? What level was it?"

"I can't tell what level, but it's still a few miles away."

"Good. And what kind of stupid question are you asking? What are we going to do? We're going to fight it."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Holyangemon asked.

"Of course it's a good idea!" Vamdemon yelled, and stared at him. "Are we chosen or not? If we don't fight it and take it down then it'll find it's way to the city."

Holyangemon frowned and looked towards the buildings visible through the trees. Vamdemon grabbed his bow again and started heading down the hill. Weregarurumon and Holyangemon followed, eventually reaching the rest of the digimon that were already congregated in a semi-wide circle. Metalgreymon, Lilimon, Kabuterimon, Zudomon, Birdramon, Stingmon, Tailmon, Aquilamon, Exveemon, and Ankylomon all turned their eyes to the approaching three.

"You two," Vamdemon instructed, pointing towards Birdramon and Aquilamon, "Get up in the trees, hide yourselves as best as possible, and stay in the branches. Lilimon, Stingmon, hide inside foliage, a bush or in a tree, I don't care, but hide yourselves as well. Zudomon, Metalgreymon, Akylomon, stay here, you three will be the bait. No offense, but you are the tanks here, you can withstand more direct hits. Kabuterimon, find some place off to the side of them and hide. Weregarurumon, Exveemon, find a place low to the ground to hide, preferably on some rocky terrain so you can pounce the enemy more easily. Tailmon, evolve and go up in the air, try and find out what and where it is, then come back here. Make it quick. Go."

The group hesitated for a moment, but broke off in search of location specified by Vamdemon. Tailmon remained, staring at him with admiration. "Even back when you were evil, your ability to bark out so many orders at once and with rational amazed me. They may seem worried, but I have faith in you."

"Again with the faith." Vamdemon muttered. "Must be an angel thing." She smirked and evolved with a flash of light, then was off, into the sky, searching for the enemy.

"And what am I to do, fearless leader?" Holyangemon asked.

"When your girlfriend gets back you'll fight with her in the air."

Holyangemon rolled his eyes. "Then what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to hide somewhere and shoot at it."

"I don't want you fighting."

"I'm not just going to sit around and hide with head my head between my knees."

"I don't want you to get hurt."

"I swore I would fight along side all of you."

"AFTER you became a digimon again. You are still human, Vamdemon, you're too breakable."

"I'll be fine. I'll stay away from the main battle."

Holyangemon glared as Angewomon approached once more and landed beside the fuming two. "It's an Okuwamon, and its heading straight through here."

"So its a perfect level digimon?" Vamdemon commented. "That shouldn't be too much of a problem, even if it is infected with Piemon's virus. We should still be on guard though... How long, would you say?"

"Two minutes."

"Ack. Alright, you two get it the air and prepare to attack it from above." Vamdemon said and drew his bow upwards. "I'm going to try and get it from below."

"Be careful." Angewomon warned. "You've only been using that thing for a few days..."

"Yes, dear, now get up there. Worry about yourself, not me." He grumbled and ran for the coverage of the trees off to the side of where the battle would occur.

Sounds of the creature's approach filtered through the forest. Footsteps of a large creature echoed through the foliage, and the top of its body was soon visible. It spotted the three digimon in the center and charged. Head down, it slammed into Metalgreymon, causing a loud crack to echo through the forest.

The other digimon leaped into action. Weregarurumon launched himself from the roof of a building and landed on top of Okuwamon's shell, tearing a deep gouge in the thick covering before rolling down the creatures back and onto the ground. Aquilamon flew past and shot rings of strong light into the crack, which grew larger and cracked off the creature's body. It reared backwards in pain.

Birdramon, who had moved in and readied to fire an attack, was knocked back before she had a chance to fight. She was thrown in the trees she had flown from, into the place where Stingmon had still been waiting. They groaned and pulled themselves up as Kabuterimon lunged at the unbalanced Okuwamon and knocked it onto it's side.

Vamdemon and Angewomon released arrows simultaneously, his into the creatures neck and hers between its arm and it's shoulder. Lilimon took advantage of the creature's pain and fired shots from her canons into each of the previously hit places. The digimon backed off as Okuwamon stood rightwards and began to flicker. Without warning, a bright flash lit the area, and the digimon began to change.

"Are you kidding me?" Vamdemon growled.

"This isn't good." Weregarurumon muttered. "We're lucky to have got it down before, how are we going to beat it at ultimate level.

"Shut up! That's the wrong mentality." Vamdemon scolded, watching the new creature rear up in aggression.

"It's evolved into Grankuwagamon..." Holyangemon said as he landed. "It will be very difficult to take down."

"Can any of you evolve further?" Vamdemon called. "It is absolutely essential, we need the extra firepower."

More flashes lit the sky. Birdramon and Aquilamon both became Garudamon, and were discernable by the different tones of their voice. Weregarurumon and Metalgreymon became Metalgarurumon and Wargreymon. Kabuterimon morphed into Atlurkabuterimon, and the battle began once more.

Wargreymon ran forwards, underneath Grankuwagamon, and jumped upwards to embed his claws into the insects underbelly. The two Garudamon each flew to one side of the creature and released wing blade attacks, creating small cracks in it's armor. It looked to its right and raised a large appendix, slapping the large bird away and into trees, knocking them down. In a rage, the insect jumped into the air, drumming its pale wings at fast speeds and creating a gust of air that pushed the lighter digimon, Lilimon, Exveemon, and Stingmon away from the immediate battle.

Metalgarurumon flew forwards, propelled by the jets in his wings, and launched five missals towards the angry Grankuwagamon. From below, Vamdemon and Angewomon continued to fire arrows, each landing between joints where there was no shell to protect. Angrily it glanced towards their direction, but didn't perceive them as a great enough threat. It chose to aim an attack towards Lilimon, who had just begun to reach the battle's location once more. Atlurkabuterimon rammed into it as it prepared a fiery attack, causing it to launch prematurely and spiral towards the cabin the archers were shooting from.

Angewomon slammed her arms around an unsuspecting Vamdemon and took off just as the blaze reached the location. She landed a short distance away and released him, where he faltered slightly now that he was back on his feet. He glanced at her in thanks, and turned back to the cabins, all of which had been engulfed in flames. They weren't the ones they had been using, but it still annoyed him that so much of the camp was being destroyed.

Turning back to the battle, he noticed that Metalgarurumon had reverted to Weregarurumon, and was on the verge of falling yet another step down. Lilimon shot another energy cannon towards the Grankuwagamon, but it swatted it away and back towards her, and she reverted to Togemon. Atlurkabuterimon threw himself at the other insect yet again, and they locked into a struggle upon the ground. They were at a stalemate until Wargreymon launched a massive attack in their direction.

Grankuwagamon relinquished it's energy, allowing Atlurkabuterimon to overpower it and take its position, which resulted in the red digimon also taking the attack meant for the enemy. With a flash he reverted into Kabuterimon, and with a crack, as one of Grankuwagamon's horns ripped into his side, he became Tentomon and was knocked away.

Wargreymon, thrown off guard by what he had caused, also had an attack land on him, turning him back into Metalgreymon. Exveemon and Stingmon rushed forwards to try and take up the slack but their attacks were ineffective. Scissor claw attacks dug into them and reverted them to child level as well. As Veemon and Wormmon, they scampered out of harms way.

Vamdemon watched in horror as the forces crumbled before his eyes. '_This is my fault..._' He thought wildly, mind reeling. '_I yelled at them, said they weren't trying hard enough, then they put so much effort into an afternoon of training that they expended all their energy. Granted...we weren't expecting __a battle, but still... If I hadn't pushed them they might have been able to win this._'

Grankuwagamon stared at Vamdemon's stationary form, having reverted the rest of the digimon to child level and began to advance. Vamdemon wavered in place and fell to his knees from the stress of being the only one left and the focus of the large insect's interest. He raised the bow that was clutched tightly in his hand and nicked a bow. With a shaky arm, he aimed for the huge creature's eye. As he was about to shoot, his arm suddenly gave out and the arrow shot into the sky. He cried out in pain and cradled the limb as a fiery pain shot through it. Holyangemon's words from on the archery range rang through his memory.

He vision began to fade in and out, stress and adrenaline taking hold of his body. Grankuwagamon was nearly to his position, and there was nothing he could do to protect himself. As he slipped out of consciousness, mind already awaiting his fate, a flash of bright, white light lit up his vision. '_I sign of death, the humans say..._' He thought quietly, and his eyes slipped shut.

A voice traveled through his next state with him... A voice that surely was of a god, rich and perfect, full of anger and reverence, and resonating clearly through the forest...

"Enter the realm of the non living – Seven Heavens!"

* * *

"Is he alright?" Veemon asked, pacing back and forth.

"Wake up, wake up!" Palmon pleaded, shaking Vamdemon's body.

"Is he breathing?" Piyomon asked with worry.

"Is he? Is he?" Wormmon pushed, anxious as well.

"He's fine.' The voice said gently and approached the still body. "He was never hit, just give him some room and he should come to."

The small digimon obliged, putting faith in the strong voice, and backed away. The owner of the voice knelt beside Vamdemon's form and took the hand of his uninjured arm. At the touch, his eyes fluttered to life.

At first, all he saw was blurred. With a few times blinking his eyes, things started to come into focus. First he saw his own face, reflected perfectly in brilliant, metallic armor. He blinked once more and focused himself differently, so that he saw the body of the owner of the voice, and not his own reflected vision. Upon taking in the figure completely he drew in a breath of surprise.

"Are you feeling alright? How is your arm?" The voice asked with worry.

"S-Seraphimon?" Vamdemon whispered, voice barely audible.

"You didn't answer my question, Vamdemon. I warned you about this, you know."

"Yes you did..." He muttered, voice returning and shock wearing off. "Obviously I didn't listen."

"Obviously." Seraphimon said calmly.

"How did you..." Vamdemon started, but was cut off by a finger placed over his lips.

"You know the answer to that."

"...me?" Vamdemon wondered with uncertainty.

Seraphimon smiled gently and nodded. "You are my greatest gift; I couldn't let you go to waste. My faith pulled me through and made my wish reality."

"There's that faith again..." Vamdemon muttered, "I guess its real after all, huh?"

"Can you stand?"

"If you help me up..."

Seraphimon did so, standing and pulling Vamdemon's body up with him. The smaller digimon crowded around the two, wanting to see for themselves that Vamdemon was alright.

"We're sorry..." Armadimon said quietly.

"Huh?"

"This was our fault..." Piyomon added.

"How?"

"Well, if we had been working as hard as we did this afternoon all week, then we might have been strong enough to beat Grankuwagamon..." Gomamon said sadly.

"This was my own fault." Vamdemon stated, shaking his head. "If I hadn't pushed you all as hard today then you might have had the energy to take it down."

Agumon shook his head as well. "I don't think so. We were exhausted, yes, but we were still able to fight with our full power. It may have run out quicker, but the power level was the same. This was our fault. You could have died... In any other situation our partners would have been in your place."

"And that is not an option." Gabumon said. "From now on we will never behave that way again. Tomorrow we'll train as hard as we can, all day."

"Ah...I don't think that's such a good idea..." Vamdemon said quietly. "I think we should head back... The chosen humans need to know about what happened, in case something appears closer to home."

"That's a good idea... I hadn't thought about that." Agumon stated, thinking of Taichi and Hikari alone at the apartment.

"Yeah, so everyone pack up tonight... We'll go back in the morning." Vamdemon finished and watched them scurry off towards their cabins. Seraphimon took hold of his side and they began to walk back as well. When they reached the interior, Vamdemon collapsed onto the bed in exhaustian.

"Let me wrap your arm." Seraphimon said with authority and reached into his bag to withdraw bandages.

"I'll be guessing you were expecting me to overexert myself?" Vamdemon wondered sarcastically.

"That's right." He was told lightly. He rolled his eyes and put forth his arm as best he could. Seraphimon took it and got to work with the wrapping. Finally, he put a sling in place. "Hmm...doesn't this look familiar?"

"Shut up." Vamdemon growled and pushed him away with his left arm. "And it's not quite the same, its the opposite arm this time."

"That's just a slight difference."

"Anything to justify your own argument." Vamdemon laughed lightly, and stared into Seraphimon's eyes. "How can I make this up to you?"

"You don't have to. It is enough of a blessing to have you."

"No way, you aren't starting that again. You've saved my life...what...twice now? I'm sure I'll be on the third time soon enough... There's got to be some way...at least for me to show you how grateful I am."

"You are here, by my side. That is enough."

"Damn it, Seraphimon..." Vamdemon grumbled and began to devise methods of showing his appreciation.

"Just give it up and be happy for once." The angel said and layed across the bed beside Vamdemon, who just grunted in reply. Seraphimon rolled his eyes, then closed them, content and ready to fall asleep. Vamdemon's sudden voice startled him.

"Take off your armor."

"Eh?"

"Just do it..." Vamdemon said quietly. "It can't be very comfortable to try and sleep in..."

"What are you planning?" Seraphimon wondered as he took off the shoulder guards.

"...just a little something." He muttered and turned away. Seraphimon raised an eyebrow but did as he was told.

"Now what?"

"...now you sit back and enjoy..." Vamdemon said, looking back to him with a strange expression.

Seraphimon blinked in surprise, and asked with uncertainty, "Are you sure you're up for that?"

"I'm sure." Vamdemon said seriously. "I did it a lot while I was serving Piemon. If I pleased him enough he would let me off for the night...no more pain or torture, so I got really good at it. It doesn't hurt, so I'm not afraid of it... Its something I do well, and I've only seen a person enjoy it...so...it's the least I can do, and besides, maybe...maybe this will help me overcome my other fear and let me become a digimon even sooner. This won't count, after all... It's not really intercourse...at least not in the way that's required of us..."

"...and you're sure I don't do anything?"

"Well...you're going to squirm a little." Vamdemon smirked.

* * *

So there you go, a nice long chapter. It was actually fairly easy to write, except for the battle scene. I think I'm terrible at them. Oh well :) Hope you enjoyed it.


	28. The Return

...chapter THREE – The Return

_What am I doing here? Even after all this time, I don't understand how they can justify the kindness and mercy that is bestowed upon me. I've gotten used to the children acting kind to me, and even having Angemon by my side, though that in itself is something I never, ever expected, but I can't get over what happened..._

_I could have died. No... I should have died. Grankuwagamon was coming right at me. I hurt my arm, a foolish mistake, the result of not listening to someone I should have. I was a goner. Until Holyangemon evolved. For me. He evolved for me. But was it really for me, or would it have happened whether I was present or not? After all, he was the only one who hadn't been knocked down, and the others were losing..._

_In the past he showed dificulty evolving unless it was the most extreme of circumstances. I heard about his battle with Devimon not long after it had happened. He had sacrificed himself, used up all of his energy, and faced death in order to save his human partner. I heard stories of him evolving to keep Piemon from doing terrible things to the boy as well... He's only ever evolved for the first time when his partner was in extreme danger and could have died. For him it was always love and fear that caused evolution...so I MUST have been the reason it occurred..._

_I don't doubt that he loves me now, it is obvious in the way he behaves and what he has come to tolerate from me, but I never thought it would extend so far as to allow the achievement of ultimate evolution to save my life. He says it isn't a big deal, but it is to me. Then again, even when I saved Ken from being run over I was the one who thought the situation was more serious than others. Ken himself said it wasn't a big deal while still being grateful. Maybe this says something about me... It does, but it also says much about the ones I surround myself with._

_...do I surround myself with them? I wonder if I asked to leave if they would let me. Would I even want to? I would never say it out loud, at least to the majority of the children, but I am happy here. They treat me well, I'm with someone who genuinely cares for me, though for what reasons I still don't understand, and I'm protected. I am incredibly grateful. I wish the children of my time were as kind, then Edward might have lived. But if he had, none of this would have happened. What a terrible thing to think, but it is true. This generation might not even have been needed..._

_I can't dwell on this. Angemon says I can't handle thinking about those times, and it's true. I can't. It drives me to think desperate things and behave inappropriately. I suppose then I should stop thinking about things that have happened. It is always said not to dwell on the past..._'

* * *

Vamdemon leaned to his side, expecting to push himself into the warm feathers of his bed mate, and promptly fell upon the ground. The thud echoed through the wooden cabin, causing Holyangemon to poke his head outside the bathroom door to see what had happened. Upon seeing Vamdemon's body on the floor he smirked and returned to his business inside the room.

"Real nice, jerk." Vamdemon groaned, pushed himself up with a cough. "Nothing like offering to help me up."

"Terribly sorry." Was the muffled reply from around the corner as the angel continued packing up the bathroom. Vamdemon stood, unbalanced, and sat on the bed he had fallen from. He glared at Holyangemon as he emerged with a thick bag in his arms.

"Your sarcasm isn't necessary."

"Neither is yours." The angel said and thrust the stuffed bag against Vamdemon's torso. "And instead of sleeping in you should have been getting ready. We're leaving today, remember?"

"Of course I remember." Vamdemon grumbled and glanced around the room, which was bare.

"I took the liberty of packing for you." Holyangemon stated and tapped Vamdemon's suitcase. The seated man furrowed his brows at the annoyed tone of the angel.

"You're acting like I've wasted the entire day away."

"Vamdemon, it's eleven already. We wanted to be gone by six-thirty, so we could catch all the children at home."

"...oops." Was the only reply the ex-digimon could muster.

With a sigh, Holyangemon set himself upon the bed besides Vamdemon. "I slept late too... Last night exhausted me."

"Obviously." Vamdemon smirked slightly and let out a nervous laugh. "You reverted. I told you I was good..."

Holyangemon frowned at the torn emotion in Vamdemon's voice, but continued speaking. "Yes, you did, and I never doubted you, but it's no excuse to have overslept."

"You're too hard on yourself." Vamdemon breathed. "Always so serious...it's alright to relax once in a while."

"I've fulfilled my quota for the year then. Get up." Holyangemon instructed. Vamdemon rolled his eyes, but stood, bag still in hand, and traveled to the door.

"Did you load the car?" He asked.

"Mostly. I'll grab what's left, you put that away and make sure everyone else is up."

Vamdemon glared at him for being sent on an errand before he opened the door and approached the vehicle. He was thankful the weather was warmer than it had been the previous day. The trunk was already opened when he arrived. He stuffed the bag inside and shut the door before beginning the short trek to the cabins across from his.

He started from the far right, traveling down the patio and banged continuously on the boards of wood that made up the walls as he walked. Slowly, doors opened to investigate what had caused the ruckus.

"I should have known it was you." Tailmon groaned as she stepped out of the door, stretching as she moved. Piyomon and Palmon poked their hands around the frame to get a look as well.

"Shut up fur ball. I was sent by your boyfriend to round you all up."

"You're boyfriend." She retorted.

Vamdemon glared at her with as much hatred as he could muster, but the digimon who weren't already aware of the truth interpreted the words as teasing and banter. "Just get your stuff and get in the car." He muttered. "And get as small as you can, you all have to fit in the back and look like toys again."

"Aww..." Gomamon whined and changed into Bukamon. Similar dull flashes of light occurred and multiple baby II digimon were standing where child levels did before. They followed him back to the car and loaded themselves into the back seats. He rolled down the windows so the creatures wouldn't suffocate and leaned against the vehicle to wait.

A few minutes later, Holyangemon finally emerged from the building with the last of their stuff. He threw it into the trunk and entered the passenger seat as Vamdemon slid into the drivers side.

"I hate making these things go..." Vamdemon muttered as he turned the ignition. The engine roared to life and was set into the correct gear to get it moving.

"I know, Vamdemon. You say it every time we travel."

"Only because it's true." He grumbled, and pressed on the gas. The car jerked forward and traveled slowly over the bumpy terrain until they reached the road.

"You know the reasons that you must be the driver."

"I do - It's the fault of your damned wings."

"That's right, so stop complaining."

"Fine, I will."

Holyangemon rolled his eyes at Vamdemon's moodiness. "You guys in the back, you know what you're supposed to do when we bring you home?"

"Inform our partners of the horrible threat looming above our little heads?" Bukamon asked happily.

"...not quite like that." Holyangemon said lightly. "Remember, we don't know how dangerous the situation is. What happened yesterday could have been an isolated event-"

"Wrong, stupid." Vamdemon interrupted. "Remember the foul smell Weregarurumon reported? That Okuwamon was a minion of Piemon."

"What I mean by isolated, is that we don't know for sure whether that enemy was part of an army or was patrolling on it's own and found it's way to the camp. That will be an important point to the children, since you all know how some of them tend to jump to conclusions."

"Damned goggle head." Vamdemon muttered.

"That's enough from you." Holyangemon scolded. "I'll tolerate some of your attitude and language, Vamdemon, but you're pushing your luck."

"Whatever." Was the reply as the car sped up, having reached the main streets and joined with traffic. Holyangemon tucked his wings behind his back more tightly to keep them from straying eyes of other passengers.

"So..." Tailmon started, breaking the silence after a half hour of wordless driving. "How are we all getting back to our homes?"

"That's a good question." Tsunomon added. "We've come back earlier, so no one knows we're arriving."

"You can't expect us little guys to hop all the way back...can you?" Bukamon asked.

"Especially me!" Tanemon exclaimed. "I can't walk all the way to America, and I certainly can't go through the digital world alone."

"Sure you can, that's what all this training was for!" Koromon piped up. "You can evolve into Lilimon and beat all your enemies!"

"Not after yesterday, I'm exhausted still."

"Aww come on princess, it's not a far if you go through the digital world, you'd only have to evolve for a little while." Tsunomon teased.

"I'd like to see you do it!" Tanemon shot back.

"Yeah! You wouldn't last two minutes before wanting a three course meal."

"Would so!"

"Would not!"

"I could." Tsunomon bragged.

"Yeah right, maybe in your dreams." Tanemon laughed. "You'd last even less than Koromon."

"Wanna bet?" He argued.

"Yeah!"

"Then you're on!"

"Fine, I'll race you there!"

"Great, first one to Mimi's house is a rotten digi-egg!"

Their bantering was interrupted as Vamdemon's face was suddenly in theirs, glaring down at them with a look mixed with frustration, amusement, and disgust. "Shut up. You children are giving me a headache."

"We're not children, were a level below." Koromon laughed. The glare being sent his way deepened, causing the little pink headed monster to shrink backwards into the seat.

"Any more wise cracks?" Vamdemon tested.

"No sir." Koromon said quickly.

Vamdemon smirked. "Good. Now get out."

The digimon glanced around, surprised to be parked in front of Takeru's apartment. Upamon and Poromon evolved into Armadimon and Hawkmon and stood to the side as the rest of the digimon filed out.

"So..." Tailmon started again hesitantly. Vamdemon glanced at her wearily; a cue for her to continue. "How ARE we all getting home? Some of us are fairly close, but walking back on our own might cause a slight uproar."

"It would..." He sighed, looking towards Holyangemon, who was lifting their suitcase out of the trunk. "Can I bring Tailmon and Koromon back to the Yagami apartment?"

Holyangemon peered at him for a moment before turning back to his work. "You sure you won't get lost?"

Vamdemon crossed his arms and glared in the angel's direction. "Of course I won't get lost."

"I don't know..."

"There wouldn't need to be any doubt if you let me out once in a while, and besides, the two will be with me. They can correct my direction if I stray."

The angel placed the suitcase on the ground and turned towards Vamdemon. He gave him a stern look as he though. "Alright, take them home. I'll fly the rest to their respective places."

"What about me?" Tanemon asked from the ground.

"You can stay with us. Vamdemon's meeting with Mimi on Wednesday, so you can go with him then.. Follow me up to the apartment and I'll let you in with the luggage."

"Okay!" She exclaimed and bounded down the sidewalk to wait by the door.

"And you're sure you'll be alright?"

"Yes." Vamdemon groaned as he bent down to allow Koromon to hop into his arms. "I'll be fine."

"Okay...try not to be too long."

...

"You're going the wrong way." Tailmon said lazily from her perch on Vamdemon's shoulder. He furrowed his brows and turned around, making another left off of the street he had just turned down. They passed more buildings, then turned down the next street.

"And again..." She muttered. He growled and turned in place, traveling back to the street once more. "I thought you said you knew you're way to our place?"

"I did."

"...so why are you turning down the wrong street at every intersection?"

"It's been three months since I've traveled this way, give me a break."

"Three months is a long time..." She admitted. "Which leads me to wonder why you haven't visited me. I thought we were friends."

"Friends?" He laughed. "Hardly. More like...forced aquaintances."

"Sure." She said as she rolled her eyes. "But surely you'd like to get out a little. Just what are you doing cooped up in that room for all that time?"

Vamdemon's step faltered, jarring Tailmon and Koromon, who had been sleeping in his arms. "What are you implying?"

"...nothing." She shrugged. "What are you suggesting?"

"Mind your business."

"Are you hiding something?" She wondered.

"Of course not." He stated, turning down yet another street.

"I think you're lying."

"I'm not."

"You mean to tell me nothing has happened between you two after being cooped up together for so long?"

"That, my little fur ball, is none of your business."

Tailmon smirked and stretched a bit on his shoulder. "You really are a terrible liar."

"So I've been told." Vamdemon growled, finally approaching the destination and shuffling into a fairly crowded elevator. A few people waved at Tailmon, recognizing the cat. She beamed proudly under their gaze, even as the elevator stopped at her floor and Vamdemon headed down the hallway towards her door.

"Tailmon..." He said quietly. She glanced down at him with interest. "If anything had happened I wouldn't still be stuck as a human... You know that."

Her ears drooped slightly. "That's true." She admitted.

He shook his head, and with a sigh, knocked loudly on the door. A thud sounded from the other side followed by a groan and a bellowed laughter. The door opened to reveal Yuuko, who was shaking her head gently.

"Tailmon, Koromon," She said with a smile, "What are you doing back so soon?"

"There was a problem, we'll explain in a minute..." Vamdemon said lowly, entering the room and dumping the two digimon onto the couch he slept on months before. On the floor beside the couch laid Hikari, who looked rather uncomfortable.

"It's not funny, Tai..." She groaned from the floor as she propped herself up on one arm, sleep still evident on her face.

Taichi continued laughing, but was silence when Vamdemon smacked him in the back of the head. "Shut up, nuisance. I was in that position this morning. It's not exactly fun."

He stared at him in surprise then smirked. "Haven't we all been? That' doesn't make it any less amusing."

"Brat." Vamdemon muttered and grabbed Hikari up from the floor. She watched him with confusion for a few moments before shrugging and sitting next to Koromon and Tailmon. He surprised her even more when he sat to her right and leaned back into the couch and her side.

She turned her head towards him. "Are you feeling alright? Maybe you hit your head a little too hard this morning..."

He glared at her for a moment before shutting his eyes. "I landed on my arm, not my head, Hikari, and I'm just exhausted. Yesterday was quite an ordeal."

"Oh? Is that why you're back so soon?" She wondered.

"Unfortunately." He sighed.

Yuuko appeared from the kitchen and pushed a bagel stuffed with cream cheese into his arms. "Eat dear, you look terrible."

"Thanks..." He muttered, but took a large bite out of the sandwich she had made. He knew better than to not accept the meal from the woman. She had a pleasant exterior, but she was not a person you wanted to be angry with you. Taichi sat on the couch on the other side of the two in order to hear the information.

"So what happened?" Hikari asked.

"We were attacked."

"What!" Taichi exclaimed, a worried expression etched on his face. "By what? When? Why?"

Vamdemon put a hand to his forehead for a moment, apparently counting to himself. Of course the ex-leader would overreact over just three words. "An Okuwamon that evolved into a Grankuwagamon. I think we picked up the scent around two, it wasn't too long after we had lunch. As for why, well, we still don't know."

"Surely you have an idea..." Taichi pressed.

"Of course I've got an idea, it's just I can't pinpoint a motive..."

"...well?"

"The digimon was a minion of Piemon-"

"What!"

"BUT, we don't know if it was sent as part of an army or if it was a lone monster out on patrol that strayed off course. This is why we returned early. No matter why the creature appeared, the point is that there is a method for his servants to find their way here. It also says that Piemon does indeed have servants following him, or else the Okuwamon wouldn't have smelled of his virus."

"This is really bad..." Taichi muttered.

"It is," Vamdemon admitted, "But at least we know about it. We destroyed the monster, so it couldn't report back to it's master than it had seen us."

"You said it evolved..." Hikari said with concern. "How were you able to defeat it?"

"I'm not the one you need to ask."

"Why not?" Taichi inquired.

"...I fainted." Vamdemon said quietly. "The last thing I remember was the thing coming at me. I guess some of your digimon evolved and took it out."

"Do the other's know about this?"

"That depends on if their digimon have been returned yet. Holyangemon was taking most of them to their homes. He's a fast flier, I would assume that most of them are back by now."

Taichi nodded and stood, walking to his room and shutting the door to make phone calls. Yuuko moved as well, into the kitchen with Vamdemon's empty plate.

Hikari gave Vamdemon a disbelieving look. "But surely you asked what happened after you woke up?"

"Of course I did." He said, glancing at her.

"Then why did you say you don't know how the Grankuwagamon was defeated?"

Vamdemon stared around, making sure Taichi was truly out of earshot, then leaned closer to Hikari. "All of the other's were losing, and I tried to shoot at it with a bow. My arm gave out and it came right at me. I passed out, but before I lost conciousness I saw a flash of light. When I woke up...Seraphimon was kneeling beside me."

"Seraphimon?" She whispered.

He nodded. "He saw what was happening and evolved to protect _me_... I would have been killed if he hadn't intervened."

"Wow." She said. "I see why you left that out earlier."

"Yeah... He didn't want me fighting in that battle either, but I didn't listen to him. I should start doing that I guess, he usually isn't wrong. Seeing him like that was sort of like a wake up call to me. We've been together since Christmas, and all through that time I had doubts that he loved me the way I do him. I knew he cared about me, but after all the disappointment and sorrow I've faced in life I guess I sort of set myself up to expect him to be dishonest. If he had been, there's no way he could have achieved ultimate in response to my distress. I've been kicking myself for doubting him all night..."

Hikari smiled and teased, "You're only human, Vamdemon. It's natural to think that, especially in your situation where its so important. All that matters now is that you know for sure."

Vamdemon sighed. "I guess so. I'd better get going...he'll be waiting for me."

"Are you sure you can make it back without getting lost?" Tailmon asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I was rusty earlier, but everything is fresh in my mind." He said as he stood and walked towards the door.

"Bye then. I'll see you soon!" Hikari said.

"Don't count on it, Child." He said and shut the door. She merely smirked.

* * *

Author's Note - The next chapter is almost done, sort of. After that is a battle and I'm stuck on it majorly, so that may take a while. Also, I'm sorry for not getting this chapter onto the old story withing a reasonable amount of time. I've been really lazy _


	29. Beach Trip

Chapter FIVE—Beach Trip

"I'm so excited!" Hikari jumped out of the car and ran around the side to the trunk. Mimi emerged soon after her, hopping out as well and exlaiming in agreement. "The weather is perfect." Hikari went on, "It's not too hot or humid and there's a wonderful breeze coming off the ocean!"

"A perfect day." Mimi nodded happily.

"Pray tell . . ." A voice sounded from still inside the car. It didn't sound too happy. "Why was it that I was required to attend this . . . unpleasant excursion? This wasn't part of my vacation plan."

The day before, Mimi and Palmon had taken Vamdemon through a digital gate to the digital world and, after finding another port, exited to her home in New York City. After resting for the night, she had called Hikari and told her it was safe to come. The girl did the same thing, traveled through the digital gate, and arrived early the next morning. Then her and Mimi took Vamdemon to the beach.

"Vamdemon, you know that you aren't supposed to be left alone." Hikari smiled, peering into the window at his scowling face. "And your angel lover asked me to look after you personally. I couldn't exactly deny that sort of personal request." She laughed merrily, "I told you the other day I'd see you again soon!"

Vamdemon's eyes narrowed. "Traitor." His eyes shifted from Hikari to the cloudless, clear, blue sky, then at the orb of light that shone unobstructed high above. "I hate the sun."

The girls rolled their eyes and Hikari pulled out of the trunk a cooler filled with food and drink. Mimi removed three chairs and walked to the door of the rear passenger seat, opening the door and putting a han on her hip. "Would you kindly grab the bag with the towels?" She asked the fuming figure.

"Yes, your highness." Vamdemon begrudgingly pushed himself out of the car. He squinted his eyes in response to the harsh glare of the light and grabbed up the stuffed duffel. Dejectedly, he followed the girls and began walking towards the sand bar. "It's too crowded."

"Everything is too crowded for you." Hikari said. "The mall is too crowded, the streets are too crowded, the train, the beach, and I'm sure it goes on." Vamdemon smirked slightly as she finished. "Believe me, it's not that bad. Today is a weekday, so this is nothing compared to what it could be."

There was silence for a few seconds. "It smells bad." He complained, looking to annoy her even more.

Hikari sighed, but did not answer. Mimi laughed.

When the girls reached the barrier between pavement and sand, they bent over and pulled off their shoes.

Vamdemon stared at them stupidly. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" Hikari replied sarcastically, not looking at him.

"Don't be smart, Brat." Vamdemon growled. "I mean why? What's the point?"

"Because I don't want the sand to get in my shoes. It's not the most pleasant feeing." She was now stripping away her socks. "Does that make sense to you or do I need to make it more clear? I suggest you do the same."

He glowered at her for a moment before caving in and kicking off the shoes on his feet. After pulling off his socks as well, he took a tentative step onto the hot, sun baked sand.

"I don't like it!" He stated quickly, dancing in place for a few seconds to create a dramatic effect, although the heat of the grains of sand was great and the expression of pain would have been warranted.

"Are you kidding?" Mimi asked, forgetting Vamdemon was trying to be annoying. "It's the best feeling in the world!" She began walking after Hikari. Vamdemon struggled to keep up with the two, not accustomed to walking on the slippery sand. They stopped a good distance away at a spot close to the sea, allowing Vamdemon to catch up. By the time he reached their position he was completely out of breath.

"Oh come on," Hikari chuckled, putting her things down, "its not that bad."

"This is . . . a new . . . sensation . . . to me. . . ." He huffed out, finally regaining some normal breathing capabilities.

"You're such a drama queen." She muttered, garnering a glare from his being. Her and Mimi exchanged a smile and put their things down on the sand and against a boat that was turned upside down to their right. Vamdemon dropped the duffel bag he had been carrying, then dropped to his knees himself, exhausted. Hikari stared at him as he panted. "Aren't you hot in that thing?"

She was referring to the hooded sweat shirt that he was wearing. It looked out of place in contrast with the rest of the beach-goers and was clearly a source of discomfort, for Vamdemon was swetaing beneath the cloth. "Of course I am." He snapped. "But I'd rather not burn up out here, thank you very much."

"You burn up. . . ." She said quietly. "Humans spend lots of time like this out in the sun and end up alright."

"Yes, perhaps humans do," He admitted, leaning back, "but that is a species I should not belong to. Furthermore, I generally did not make it a habit to cavort in the sun, and haven't been forced to endure long exposure in many, many, MANY years. Think hundreds, child. Do you see how pale I am? Do you realize just how easily I will burn? I'd be red in minutes."

"You're going to get over heated." Mimi stated worriedly, staring Vamdemon in the eyes. "If I rent you a nice big umbrella and give you sun lotion will you take off those layers?"

Vamdemon returned the stare with disbelief, mind reeling at the prospect and being so uncovered before their prying eyes. He hesitated. He _was_ quite hot, and the last thing he neeed was for the girls to call home and tell Angemon that he had gotten himself sick. "Alright. Fine. You win. Now go get whatever it was you said you were going to get."

She gave him a stern look. "Take off that sweat shirt first."

He growled, but did so, sliding it over his head and throwing it on the sand. He quickly crossed his arms across his bare chest uncomfortably, staring downward and away from the girls. She smiled despite his displeasure and walked back towards the boardwalk.

Hikari shook her head. "Why must you always be so difficult?"

Vamdemon ignored her, still staring at the sand beneath him. His hair, now out in the open, blew gently behind him in the breeze. As people walked by—mostly girls—they turned their heads his way, staring at the golden hair and his uncovered body. Some muttered insults, but most were laughing and teasing one another about the attractive man seated on the beach. He groaned and buried his head in his arms, shrinking into himself as much as he could.

"What's wrong now?"

"I'm too exposed." He grumbled, peering up momentarily to glare at a gawking woman, who scurried away giggling. Vamdemon shuddered. "What is wrong with your species, Hikari? There is nothing amusing about this situation."

"You are so clueless." She chuckled, waving to Mimi as she approached with the umbrella. With a thrust she impaled it into the sand, twisting it a few times so that it was anchored in, then pressed a button to open the cover. As the shade draped over Vamdemon's body he relaxed slightly, uncovering his face, then uncurling his body so that he was sitting up straight.

"Open up your hands." Mimi instructed, having lowered herself onto her knees beside him.

"Why?" He demanded irritably.

"Never mind." The girl sighed. "I'll do it for you."

". . . do what?"

Mimi couldn't help but smile at the panic stricked face that stared at her. "Just sit still." She instructed and leaned towards him. After squeezing a blob of light blue cream into her hands, she placed them onto his arms and started to rub the stuff in. His muscles tensed beneath her hands when she touched his skin, but she did not relent, and after a few seconds they began to relax. Mimi wasn't going to hurt him and he felt foolish for thinking so. After she finished the first arm she moved the second, then, moving directly in front of him, she dabbed smaller dots of the cream onto his scowling face and rubbed it in gently.

". . . this is sun lotion?"

"Yep! It should keep you from getting burnt." She said with a peppy tone and shifted the tube into her mouth and between her teeth. "I don't think I'll need to do your back, what with all that hair."

Her hands moved down from his face and onto his chest. He tensed greatly as she reached the place over his heart. "Does it hurt?" She gently traced the _x _shaped scar tissue that was present from his first deadly battle with the chosen ones.

"Not really." He said quickly. His eyes were tightly shut. "It's the memory of it that hurts more than the scar. . . ."

"Why is it so big?" She continued to cover his body with lotion, now feeling slightly uncomfortable for having forgotten that battle all those years ago had occurred. ". . . it was just a little arrow."

"Yeah, you're right." He said quietly, with just a hint of sarcasm, "It was just an arrow that was pulsating with the energy of seven digimon and their human partners. "It pierced my skin, traveled between my ribs, through my heart, then out my back. After that, there was a stab of pain, and then the energy that had been deposited by the arrow exploded. It caused the initial wound to spread. . . ."

"I'm sorry." Hikari said, turning to him. She had just finished applying her own lotion and looked slightly blue. It had not yet completely been absorbed by her skin.

"I was trying to kill you." He said bluntly, "There is nothing to be sorry about." He pulled away from Mimi as she finally finished with her task. Passersby were staring and giggling again. Vamdemon tried glaring at them, but it only caused theirannoying behavior to increase.

"Just ignore them." Hikari said, stifling a laugh.

"He's very self conscious." Mimi said, "All that attention isn't an easy thing to ignore."

"They aren't going to hurt him." Hikari argued.

"That doesn't make it any less difficult."

"But it's been so long—"

"So what! It doesn't change what has happened to him—"

Vamdemon sighed and leaned backwards onto the sand. He closed his eyes and tried to relax by thinking about the morning before.

"_Damn it." He had growled, staring out the window of the apartment. Thick rain drops splashed against the glass and the ground as they fell from the sky._

"_What now?" Holyangemon called from the bed. His body was still facing the wall in show of stubborn tiredness._

"_It's raining."  
_

"_What's your point?" Holyangemon fought to stifle a yawn.  
_  
_Vamdemon took a few steps and collapsed back onto the bed, leaning against Holyangemon's back. "That means I'm stuck in here. I can't even shoot in this weather."_

"Not that your arm is up for that."

"_My arm is fine."_

_Holyangemon shrugged and turned over forcibly, displacing Vamdemon and causing him to fall awkwardly against the mattress. "I don't know why I try to help you anymore. You don't seem to listen to anything that I say."_

"_I listen. I just don't pay heed your advice."_

"_Obviously."_

Vamdemon pulled himself up and stretched, then leaned against Holyangemon once more. He was feeling rather clingly that morning. "So what are we going to do now that the weather is bad?"

"Play one of your games. Write. Code on your laptop."

Vamdemon made a quiet, thoughtful noise, but shook his head. "I'm not in the mood for any of that."

Holyangemon laughed, anticipating Vamdemon's reaction to his next suggestion."Pack."

"Oh please."

_Holyangemon watched Vamdemon's eyes roll and sighed. "You always wait until last minute to do what you need to get done. Then you curse about it afterward because you have no time management skills."_

_"Oh well." Vamemon didn't seem to care._

"You weren't this disorganized when you were a digimon."

"It comes with humanity I suppose."

"_That is your excuse for everything that has changed about you."_

"So?" Vamdemon sat up once more and shook his head slightly in an effort to clear his mind. "It's the truth."  


"_If you say so." Holyangemon said, sitting up as well. "I guess, at the very least, it leaves me something to look forward to when you change."_

Vamdemon glanced at him with a look of contempt. "What a jerk. I'm not good enough how I am now?"

"_How much do you want for your trip?" Holyangemon asked, changing the subject._

"I don't want your money." Vamdemon spat.

"If I know you, and I do quite well, you'll want souvaneirs. I can see it now—you'll want every sound track. How much do you want?"

"_I already said I don't want your money."_ _Vamdemon growled, turning away. His face looked serious and miserable._

"_I'll give it to Mimi, who shall spend it for you as she sees fit."_

"_Great." He muttered. A smile twitched at the ends of his lips. He truly didn't want the money—he always felt guilty spending it, even if the angel didn't get a hold of it fairly—but was grateful for the motion._

"_Will you pack if I help you?"  
_

"_Must I?"_

"You are going to be gone for a week. That's a long time to be regretful if you happen to forget something."

"_Fine!" Vandemon threw up his arms in frustration. " If it will make you happy."_

"It will." Holyangemon said, pushing himself off the bed. He reached the closet and opened the door, pulling out the suitcase they had used recently when they went away for training. He unzipped the top and pushed it towards the bed.

_Vamdemon grabbed an armful of clothing from a nearby desk and dropped it in the bag. "Done."_

Holyangemon shook his head and, having sat down beside Vamdemon, reached forward, picking up the dropped clothing piece by piece and folding it into a smaller shape. "You're going to need more than that."

Vamdemon thrust more in the angel's direction, but this time helped fold the mess. They worked in silence for the remainder of the time. Along with the clothing, Vamdemon's laptop, music player, and embroidery was packed away.

"_Now what?" Vamdemon asked, leaning against Holyangemon's shoulder. "I'm packed. There's the whole day ahead."_

"Natsuko is already gone. She left for work early. Takeru and Yamato leave for school soon. We'll have the apartment to ourselves."

_"So? How does that answer how this waste of a day will pass?"_

"_Sometimes you are very clueless, Vamdemon." Holyangemon said, putting an arm around his shoulder. Vamdemon glanced at him, momentarily angry, but the emotion passed quickly. He leaned closer into Holyangemon and shut his eyes. _

"_Just answer the question . . . please."_

_Holyangemon smiled gently. Vamdemon so rarely used that word that it always got the best of him. "We won't have to hide anything. We can do what ever we want with each other and won't have to worry about being seen." Vamdemon let out a choked noise and drew away from the angel. His eyes snapped open; they were wide. "You know I won't force you into anything." Holyangemon frowned, "I meant that we won't have to worry about hiding. Like now. . . . You would never be seen leaning against me in front of the boys."_

"_Not if I can help it. . . ."_

"Exactly. So, based on that information, I think we should simply spend the day together—relaxing, resting. Those are the best things to do on a rainy day.

"_But that's still boring."_

"You can spice things up whenever you feel like it." Holyangemon said.

"_Don't push me."_

"I'm not." The angel said, then smiled. "I know a way. I've got a stash."

_"A stash?" Vamdemon rose an eyebrow. "Of what?"_

"_Sugar."_

". . . sugar?"

"_Sugar."_

"_What?!"_

Holyangemon laughed. "Candy, Vamdemon, candy. I've been storing it little by little just for a day like this. Do you know how hard it was to keep myself away and not eat it all?"

"How did Takeru not find it?"

"It's here in this room."

"_. . . how did I not find it?"_

Holyangemon smirked. "You're lazy. You don't go in the draws. When you need something you always make me get it." He ignored the indignant look that was being sent his way. "So does the day look better yet? I know you like sweets."

"Yes." Vamdemon said quickly, obviously eager to get his hands on the sugary goodness. "Yes I do."

"_Excellent." Holyangemon said with a smile. He pushed Vamdemon away and stood, crossing over to their dresser, and opened a draw at the bottom left. A large, white bag was withdrawn and displayed dangling in front of Vamdemon's eager face. The items could be seen through the bag. It was good stuff, not just packets from vendors on the streets. He reached forward and tried to grasp it, but it was jerked away from him.  
_  
_"That's not fair! Don't tease me!"_

"We won't be spoiling our breakfast. We eat something healthy first, then, when Takeru and Yamato are gone, we can feast."

_A growl formed in Vamdemon's throat. "What are you waiting for then? Go make breakfast."_

"_I shouldn't, just to spite you." Holyangemon whispered._

_In the end, of course, breakfast had been made, and as soon as Takeru and Yamato had left the two were on the couch, Vamdemon leaning against Holyangemon's side, attacking the bag and pulling out the first item, which was rich, dark chocolate with jelly filling._

_Suddenly the memory of that day faded into a room Vamdemon didn't recognize._

"_My lord?" Ladydevimon said, voice quiet and unsure. It came out unnaturally, as if she weren't used to the sound coming from her mouth. "Doesn't this feel . . . odd to you?"_

"Why would it?" Piemon, clearly, was not worried. His eyes were focused on his arms, analyzing the pink tint of skin he wore.

"_Well, it's just that . . ." She started, tripping over her words. "I mean . . . are we supposed to be ignoring them? I can hear her in the back of my mind."_

"Yes, yes. Just tune her out." Piemon muttered, putting his arms to his side and glancing at Ladydevimon. "If you pay too much attention she might be able to regain control of her body. That would be quite a bother, wouldn't you agree?"

"_It's hard. . . ."_

"It will become easier with time, love."

"Is Simon as loud as Rachel, my Lord?"  


"_Naturally." Piemon stated, smiling wickedly,"You know how hot a head that boy had. His vulgarities are ringing through my ears, but I ignore him, just as you must the girl."_

"_My Lord?"_

"What is it?" Piemon growled. The questions were starting to grate on his nerves, although this in itself surprised him. He normally didn't have such a short fuse with his mistress.

"_How do we sustain these bodies while sustaining ourselves? Can humans stomach what we, or at least I, need to survive?"_

_Piemon blinked a few times, then grinned. "I don't know."_

"_. . . are you serious?!" Ladydevimon said with a panicked voice. "You asked me to do this with you without knowing if I could survive? I might starve!"  
_

"_Relax," Piemon said with a laugh, brushing away her worries. "Vamdemon was obviously able to manage it, and as his name suggests he was far more vampiric than you are. I'm sure it is possible and that you will find a way."_

"_I hope so. I'm feeling weak and hungry from the transformation."_

"Eat then." He shrugged. "We are still in the digital world, after all. We won't be traveling to Earth for a while yet. You can be healed easily if her body gets sick. You have time, so experiment."

"_How am I supposed to do that, I wonder?" She said quietly. "I can't exactly hunt like this."_

"Make Metalseadramon do it for you." Piemon suggested.

"Like he'll listen to me, especially like this." She said disdainfully. "He'd laugh his tail off."

_Piemon rolled his eyes and sighed greatly. "I'll give him the order."_

"Thank you, my Lord."

"Would you PLEASE stop with that?" Piemon grunted as they walked through the hall and out of the small lab that contained the two remaining human bodies. "I know you wouldn't like it if I constantly called you 'my lady'."

"_That would be something completely different."_

"Hardly."

"Completely, if just for the fact that you are the lord of all of us; our great leader. We wouldn't be where we are today if it weren't for you."

"That is all too true." Piemon admitted. She sure knew how to stroke his ego.

_  
"We were cowards when you were not. You embraced the dark gift from Master Apocalymon after we foolishly destroyed his body in the land of darkness."_

"_Praise my name AFTER we conquer Earth, dear."_

"Yes, my... Yes Piemon"

"Vamdemon!"

"Vamdemon?!"

"Damn it, wake up!"

"Vamdemon!"

Screams penetrated his mind, and his paralyzed dream fell away. His eyes fluttered open to look into the petrified ones above him.

"Finally!" Hikari exclaimed, a panicked look on her face.

"Get up Vamdemon, hurry!" Mimi said, voice rushed.

"What's wrong?" He asked, squinting at them in resistance of the sun.

"The beach is being evacuated. Hurry!"


End file.
